Minha vida sem mim
by Sion Neblina
Summary: Após descobrir que possui uma doença grave, ele passa a listar tudo que precisa fazer para que seus amigos não se separem, seu amor não caia na amargura e que seus sonhos não se acabem. Drama/Yaoi
1. Minha vida com você

**Minha vida sem mim**

Fanfiction de Sion Neblina

Romance - Yaoi

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__Saint Seiya não me pertence, se me pertencesse não teria esse nome, ele é todinho de titio Kurumada. Esse texto não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Notas iniciais: **__Essa fic foi inspirada pelo filme __**"Minha vida sem mim"**__ de Isabel Coixet. Foi reeditada, mas manteve a idéia original. Podem encará-la como uma espécie de universo alternativo, já que os cavaleiros não são mais cavaleiros; ela começa após a saga de Hades, quando todos os cavaleiros foram ressuscitados e dispensados por Athena, indo levar uma vida normal no Japão._

_**Personagens:**__ Ikki de Fênix, Shaka e Virgem, Hyoga de Cisne. Cavaleiros de ouro, cavaleiros de bronze. _

_Boa leitura._

**Minha vida com você **

**Capítulo I**

Ikki se espreguiçou ainda de olhos fechados, sentindo o doce gosto do amor feito durante a noite nos lábios. Sorriu antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. Se há algum tempo atrás ouvisse que a vida perfeita existia, com certeza teria rido na cara de quem dissera uma bobagem daquelas! Mas, após conhecer a pessoa que transformou sua vida e seus valores e que se tornou, de certeza forma, a razão de todo o seu viver, ele reconhecia que a felicidade tornava até os defeitos virtudes e que a vida perfeita estava ao alcance de suas mãos.

Abriu os olhos e consultou as horas no relógio digital na cabeceira da cama: oito horas.

- Shaka, seu filho da mãe! Por que me deixou dormir tanto? - gritou o companheiro que, pelo que parecia, estava tomando banho, dado ao barulho do chuveiro. Não demorou muito, ele apareceu vestido num roupão branco, enxugando os cabelos longos com uma toalha; se bem que agora, após cortar uma boa parte das madeixas loiras, deixando-as apenas até a cintura, o trabalho tinha ficado bem mais fácil.

- Bom dia, meu amor, tanto carinho logo cedo, me deixa extasiado... – ironizou o loiro se inclinando sobre ele, e lhe dando um suave beijo.

Ikki segurou seu punho para que ele não fugisse.

- Escuta aqui, loiro! Quero saber por que você sabotou o despertador?

- Eu? O que é isso? Juro que sou inocente! - disse dissimuladamente o virginiano.

- Ah, Shaka! Eu não acredito em você! - Tornou o moreno.

- Ikki, você chegou à meia-noite, e de forma alguma deixaria que se levantasse às seis horas, principalmente depois de tê-lo esgotado ainda mais... – sorriu carinhosamente o loiro.

- Você está se tornando é muito safado, Shaka de Virgem!

- É que tenho um bom professor. – falou se libertando dos braços do outro e tirando o roupão, começando a vestir a roupa que já estava cuidadosamente separada sobre uma cadeira. Característica do organizado virginiano.

Ikki o observava vestir a calça jeans por cima da cueca branca e uma camiseta também branca, depois, prender os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo frouxo.

- Você não dará aula hoje? - perguntou o moreno se espreguiçando novamente.

- Não, hoje tenho aulas de direção, você esqueceu?

- Sei, com o insuportável do Pato! - rosnou pulando da cama.

- Com MEU amigo Hyoga, sim. – frisou a palavra Shaka.

- Amigo? Essa é boa! - disse Ikki indo para o banheiro, tirando a roupa e deixando uma trilha de meias, cueca e camiseta, que Shaka ia catando aborrecido.

- Às vezes, fico me perguntando o que as duas _Barbies_ tanto tricotam? – provocou já se arrependendo:

"_Regra número um para se começar um dia legal, nunca chame o Shaka de Barbie."_ Pensou já embaixo do chuveiro, mas não conseguia evitar provocá-lo, adorava vê-lo nervoso.

Shaka sorriu pra ele com ironia.

- Amor, como é aquela palavra que você vive dizendo? Ah, lembrei! Vai à merda!

- Ui! – Provocou, piscando pra o amante – A Barbie ficou zangadinha foi?

Shaka balançou a cabeça e saiu do banheiro, não cairia nas provocações dele.

- Shaka, não me ignore, não estou gostando nada desse chameguinho todo com o Pato!

- Você esquece que "o Pato", como você diz, é namorado do seu irmão!

- E daí? Ele lá tem escrúpulos?

- Sabe Ikki, às vezes, acho que o que há entre vocês é tensão sexual!

- Para de falar merda! - disse o moreno saindo do banheiro enrolado numa toalha e nesse momento a campanhia tocou.

- Aí, por falar no fresco!

- ikkiiiiiiiiii! - ouviram a voz de Shun.

- Isso mesmo! – riu Shaka – Por falar no fresco!

- Ei! Não fala assim do meu irmão!

- Então não fala assim do meu amigo! - Tornou o indiano indo abrir a porta.

Shun entrou sem cerimônia, parecia aborrecido, e foi direito para a cozinha, depois de jogar a mochila e alguns livros sobre o sofá.

- Oi, Shaka, o Ikki ta aí? - perguntou enchendo um copo com suco de laranja.

- Está se trocando, você está bem, Shun? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

O mais jovem se sentou numa cadeira e respirou pesadamente:

- O Hyoga está me enlouquecendo, Shaka, eu não agüento mais ele!

Shaka olhou para Shun, surpreso. Sempre soube que o rapaz era completamente apaixonado pelo russo enquanto eram cavaleiros, mas, assim que foram dispensados e começaram a levar uma vida normal, as diferenças apareceram e eles começaram a brigar. Contudo, ouvir de sua boca, que não agüentava mais o russo, o surpreendeu.

- Por que diz isso, Shun?

- O Hyoga não aceita que acabou entre nós e que não preciso de babá. Eu já tenho vinte anos, porcaria! Ele agora fica me perseguindo, querendo saber com quem estou o tempo todo, me dando conselhos, está me sufocando com tantos cuidados! - Shun falava nervoso enquanto bebia o suco.

- Shaka, eu preciso que você converse com ele, ele só ouvirá você.

- Acho que o Camus seria a pessoa correta, ele é o mestre dele.

- Shaka, acorda! Não somos mais cavaleiros, não existe mais essa história de mestre e discípulo, essa vida acabou pra gente!

Era verdade, ele tinha que concordar. Após a guerra contra Hades, todos os cavaleiros foram ressuscitados, mas, não para servir novamente e sim para viver como dissera Atena. A Deusa alegara que eles já tinham feito sacrifícios demais, e mereciam dali pra frente, levar uma vida normal, afinal, aquela guerra tinha sido brutal e muito deles voltaram com a alma tão em pedaços que precisaram de sérios tratamentos psicológicos.

Athena então selou Hades e com a ajuda dos únicos que deixou a seu lado, Shion e Dohko, convocou novos aspirantes a cavaleiros. Formaria uma nova geração de defensores, aquela geração havia acabado. A maioria dos ex-cavaleiros, sob os conselhos da própria Atena, resolveram morar no Japão. Com seus gordos soldos pagos pela fundação GRAAD começaram uma nova vida, afinal, ainda eram muito jovens com todo um futuro pela frente.

- É, você tem razão, Shun, não se preocupe, eu converso com o Hyoga. – o rapaz de cabelos castanhos sorriu mais tranqüilo; confiava em Shaka, no começo tinha sido difícil; ele sempre lembrava que o loiro quase matou seu irmão, mas, agora a relação dos dois era muito boa, Shun sabia que o indiano fazia Ikki feliz, e para ele era isso o que importava

Ikki saiu do quarto já vestido numa calça jeans e uma camiseta preta. Trazia seu material de fotografia já que, após se desligar da Fundação GRAAD, era nisso que trabalhava atualmente. Era contratado de uma revista de moda e passava horas fotografando modelos, contudo, tinha planos para no futuro, trabalhar num jornal e deixar aquele tédio.

- Oi, Shun.

- Oi, irmão... – disse o rapaz sorrindo e tentando disfarçar o seu estado emocional.

- O Pato tá enchendo seu saco?

- Não, Ikki, deixa isso pra lá.

Shaka coçou a cabeça.

- Shun, não quero ser indelicado, mas, o Hyoga vai chegar a qualquer momento e não acho legal vocês se encontrarem, já que brigaram...

- Era o que faltava! Meu irmão ter que sair, pra Barbie russa não dar chilique ! - reclamou o moreno.

- Não, Ikki, o Shaka tem razão, eu vou indo, se não me atraso pra aula – Shun beijou os dois e saiu.

Ikki puxou Shaka pra si.

- Deveria lhe ensinar uma lição, perdi minha sessão por sua causa e provavelmente ainda levarei uma bronca por isso.

- Eu só me preocupo com você. Quase não tem dormido...

- Acho que você se preocupa demais, loiro, já sou bem grandinho.

- Mas, insiste em se comportar como um menino. – falou o virginiano sentindo os lábios do outro em seu pescoço lhe causando deliciosos arrepios, o enlaçou o beijado com fogo.

Ninguém apostaria que os dois ficariam juntos. Quando Shaka chegou ao Japão, estava totalmente perdido, era o mais perdido entre todos os cavaleiros. Havia sido escolhido, educado, talhado para ser um cavaleiro e agora caía de pára-quedas numa vida comum, e além de todos seus problemas, havia Ikki... O sentimento confuso por aquele garoto que não fazia nenhuma questão de ajudá-lo; o provocava, tinha prazer em tirá-lo do sério, em derrubar todas as suas defesas, testar sua paciência ao limite. Até que, nisso, conseguiu seu objetivo, ganhar o coração do homem mais próximo de Deus, não foi fácil para ele aceitar, mas em fim se rendeu e não se arrependia.

Afastou-se do moreno, ofegante depois do beijo.

- Ikki, você tem que trabalhar... e eu tenho minha aula... – Ofegou o loiro já começando a beijar o moreno de novo, agora no pescoço e acariciando as costas largas, enfiando as mãos por baixo da camisa dele.

- Ah, loiro... para... – pediu Ikki, mas, parecia uma súplica – Você quer que eu perca meu emprego, isso sim...

- Claro que quero... – sussurrou o indiano mordiscando-lhe a orelha – Acha que gosto de vê-lo fotografando aquele bando de modelos sarados?

- E você acha que eu gosto de ver suas lindas mãos em cima de outros? - perguntou o moreno já arrancando a camisa do indiano e o empurrando para o quarto.

Shaka sorriu. Tinha sido difícil para ele convencer o ciumento leonino a aceitar seu trabalho de massoterapeuta num centro de cultura indiana. Lá, Shaka também ensinava meditação e yoga, além das sessões de massagens _Ayurvédicas_ a qual o companheiro se referia.

Depois de se amarem, mais uma vez, ficaram deitados na cama olhando o teto, esperando a respiração voltar ao normal.

- Olha, loiro... – começou Ikki ainda ofegante – Não sei se você se lembra, mas, não possuímos mais "_super poderes_" a Atena levou tudo, então dessa forma você vai acabar me matando.

Shaka riu rolando sobre o moreno.

- Você não morreria feliz?

Ikki olhou dentro daqueles olhos que tanto amava e que transformava sua vida numa poesia sem fim.

- Ah, loiro, não vamos falar em morrer e sim viver dessa forma para sempre!

- Para sempre? - perguntou Shaka divertido – Imagine nós dois velhinhos, enrugados, de bengala na mão, impotentes!

O indiano começou a rir com a imagem que se formava em sua cabeça: ele e Ikki, velhos e broxas.

Ikki riu também.

- Esse circo dos horrores que você acabou de dizer, eu também não quero, mas, quero ficar contigo até o fim dos meus dias.

- Ficaremos sim... – sorriu Shaka e nesse momento a campainha tocou – Porcaria! É o Hyoga, Ikki, olha o que você fez!

- Eu? Epa! O tarado aqui é você!

- Eu vou tomar um banho, você atende a porta!

- Espera! Shaka! - ele gritou, mas, o companheiro já havia entrado no banheiro e batido a porta. Ikki tornou a vestir a roupa rapidamente, já estava atrasado e foi abrir a porta.

- Oi, Pato.

- Oi, Ikki, onde está o Shaka? - perguntou Hyoga com a mesma indiferença de sempre.

- No banho... – disse indo para a cozinha americana enquanto Hyoga se sentava, porque sabia que Ikki não o convidaria. O moreno encheu uma caneca com café – Café, Pato?

- Obrigado, Ikki, eu não bebo café.

- Devia imaginar... – sorriu o moreno com ironia e Hyoga o fuzilou com o olhar.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, frango mitológico?

- Calma Barbie!

- Ora, seu imbecil!

- Cheguei, cheguei! - disse Shaka correndo e se colocando no meio dos dois.

Era sempre assim, deixava os dois cinco minutos sozinhos e era o suficiente para uma briga começar.

- Esse imbecil do seu namorado, Shaka!

- Olha como fala, Pato, você está em minha casa!

- Estou na casa do Shaka!

- Vamos, Hyoga, por Buda! - pediu Shaka, empurrando o russo para fora da casa, chegando ao jardim, Hyoga ainda bufava de raiva.

- Sinceramente, Shaka, não sei como você agüenta esse idiota.

- Amor. E você sabe o quanto ele me enlouqueceu até me convencer a ficar com ele. – falou divertido

- Ah, lembro sim, na época estávamos todos morando na mansão, nossa que zona! - as lembranças desanuviaram o semblante do cisne.

- Era sim... – concordou Shaka, abrindo a porta do carro e entrado. Hyoga se sentou ao seu lado no banco do carona, já que Shaka não tinha carro ainda, e as aulas eram no veículo do russo.

O indiano deu a partida, guiando o carro toscamente, trombando e depois de mais ou menos cem metros, batendo num canteiro.

- Shaka, presta atenção! - reclamou Hyoga – Puxa, estou quase desistindo de você!

- Ah, desculpa, Hyoga, sou péssimo mesmo, acho que nunca conseguirei essa carteira.

- Calma, também não é assim, não seja tão duro consigo mesmo.

- Não estou sendo duro, amigo, estou sendo realista.

O virginiano percebeu que o amigo ficou triste e imediatamente se lembrou da conversa com Shun.

- Hyoga, eu sei do problema com o Shun, o que está acontecendo com você?

- Eu... eu sei que passei dos limites com o Shun... – confessou o russo – Não aceitei muito bem as escolhas dele, mas, não tenho esse direito.

- Mas, Hyoga, você não pode ficar assim, precisa tocar sua vida em frente, deixar o Shun em paz.

- O que o Shun lhe disse exatamente? - perguntou o Cisne, irritado.

- Ele disse que você está o enlouquecendo...

- Ele disse isso? Nossa! Aquele imbecil fez mesmo a cabeça dele!

- D-do que... de quem você está falando, Hyoga?

- Do Shura, o Shun está com o Shura, merda! - Hyoga bateu na janela do carro com força e Shaka ficou parado processando a informação. Ikki não gostaria nada daquela história.

- Hyoga, você tem que aceitar... – falou em fim – Tocar sua vida, você é um rapaz tão bonito, olhe pra você?

- Shaka, você está entendendo tudo errado! – disse o russo olhando o virginiano profundamente – O problema não é ele ter me deixado, eu também não o amo mais, nossa relação foi algo bonito que sempre me lembrarei com carinho, mas acabou.

- Eu realmente não entendo... – o indiano o olhava confuso.

- Eu me preocupo com o Shun, o amor acabou, mas o carinho permanece. Não quero vê-lo magoado, isso acabaria comigo, você sabe o quanto o Shun é sensível e aquele Shura...

- Eu vou falar com o Shura, se isso o deixar mais tranqüilo, eu mesmo peço para que ele deixe o Shun em paz.

Hyoga sorriu. Adorava a capacidade que Shaka possuía de ser a solução para todos os problemas.

- E quanto a você, meu amigo, – continuou o virginiano – precisa se apaixonar novamente, e ser feliz!

- E quem disse que eu já não me apaixonei? - ele olhou bem dentro dos olhos do outro, quatro pedaços de céu se prendendo, até que o indiano baixou a cabeça corando.

- Hyoga...

- Foi sincero quando você disse que eu sou bonito ou foi só pra me consolar? - perguntou o russo jovialmente, quebrando aquele clima tenso, Shaka apenas sorriu e deu partida no carro.

- Vamos retornar a aula.

*******

Hyoga deixou Shaka no trabalho, onde ele passaria o restante da manhã fazendo massagens. Refez sua agenda do dia mentalmente:

Almoçaria com Ikki, que passaria para pegá-lo; a tarde teria aula na faculdade e ainda passaria no hospital universitário para lembrar os amigos do encontro da noite. E ainda tinha a promessa que fez de procurar Shura.

Não demorou muito a ouvir a irritante buzina da moto do leonino e ele nunca buzinava uma só vez, propositalmente para irritá-lo. Despediu-se do último cliente, lavou as mãos e saiu.

O moreno desceu da moto e o recepcionou com um beijo, fazendo as mocinhas que estavam grudadas nas janelas, suspirarem de tristeza, e entregou um capacete a Shaka.

- Loiro, por que elas sempre estão na janela esse horário? -indagou curioso, olhando os rostos femininos que se colavam as vidraças do centro de cultura indiana.

- Elas gostam de ver você me beijar... – respondeu Shaka colocando o capacete – Acho que é fetiche feminino. Apesar de sempre repetirem que nós dois somos os maiores exemplos de desperdício.

Ikki riu e Shaka montou na moto. Foram almoçar num restaurante não muito longe dali, pediram pratos simples porque Ikki não tinha paciência e nem tempo para esperar algo mais sofisticado.

- Ikki, eu descobri uma coisa hoje... – falou o indiano bebericando seu suco, não conseguia fazer rodeios, era muito lógico e prático – O Shun está com o Shura.

- O que você está dizendo?

- Foi por isso que ele brigou com o Hyoga, ele não concorda.

- Claro que não! O Pato tem razão, o Shura é o maior cafajeste que conheço e com certeza fará o Shun sofrer.

- Nossa! Você dando razão ao Hyoga? Estou pasmado! - riu o Indiano.

- Não torra, Shaka, estou mesmo preocupado com meu irmão, o Shun nas mãos do Shura, era o que me faltava!

- Calma, também não é pra tanto. – riu o indiano – O Shura não é o lobo mau e o Shun de chapeuzinho vermelho não tem nada!

- Então é engraçado? – perguntou Ikki zangado.

- É sim, você e o Hyoga parecem os pais da moça! – riu Shaka – Mas, pode ficar tranqüilo, já me comprometi em procurar o Shura hoje e tirar essa história a limpo.

- Certo, amor, eu confio em você... – disse o moreno solvendo de uma vez o refrigerante do copo e tentando se acalmar - Como foi à aula?

- Ah, Ikki, estou quase desistindo, eu sou péssimo! - respondeu triste.

- Ei! - Ikki segurou-lhe o queixo – Você não é nada disso, você é ótimo, tenho certeza que a culpa é daquele Pato que não está ensinando direito!

- Por Buda, deixa o Hyoga em paz!

- Esse final de semana eu mesmo lhe darei algumas aulas, tenho certeza que rapidinho você aprende.

Shaka sorriu, sabia muito bem que não adiantaria discutir.

- Está bem, agora me deixa em casa que quero tomar um banho antes de ir pra faculdade.

- Ah, te levar em casa, não é? - O moreno olhou para o loiro com malícia – Como se eu não soubesse o que você quer...

Shaka corou e Ikki achava lindo quando isso acontecia, achava-o tão puro, tão inocente e ao mesmo tempo tão forte e sábio.

- Para com isso, até parece que eu só penso em sexo! - sussurrou o indiano, olhando para os lados como se temesse que alguém escutasse.

- Ah, deixa de fazer charminho que sei que você gosta, e muito... – provocou o mais jovem e completou sensualmente e um pouco debochado – Se bem que para quem não tem grande experiência, até que você não é ruim não...

Imediatamente o loiro ficou sério.

- Seu idiota! - disse o que demonstrava o quanto ele estava furioso, pois Shaka nunca usava esses termos.

"_Segunda regra da boa convivência com Shaka, nunca toque no assunto de sua inexperiência sexual._" Pensou Ikki divertido, mas sabendo que tinha passado dos limites, ao menos, os limites do indiano.

O loiro se levantou, mas ele segurou-lhe o braço, fazendo-o se sentar pra evitar um escândalo. Gostava de provocá-lo, de tirá-lo daquela pose de monge.

- Amor, foi só uma brincadeira, eu gostaria mesmo de saber por que esse assunto o irrita tanto?

- Hum... deixe-me ver... – Ironizou Shaka – Seria por que você gosta de fazer propaganda disso? Ou por que sempre aproveita para falar sobre ele nos momentos mais inoportunos e da forma mais cafajeste?

- É só pra te provocar, idiota! - disse Ikki acariciando a mão branca sobre a mesa.

Shaka sorriu mesmo contra a vontade.

- Certo, Ikki. Vamos pra casa, está bem? - eles pagaram a conta e deixaram o restaurante.

_**Continua...**_

_**Notas Finais:**__ Fic reeditada para corrigir possíveis erros e também, porque como gosto muito dela, quis mudar algumas coisinhas que não ficaram de acordo com o que esperava na primeira postagem._

_Aos que estão lendo agora e aos que estão lendo novamente, obrigada, principalmente aos que tiveram a gentileza de deixar review._

_Sion Neblina_


	2. Minha vida com vocês

**Minha vida com vocês**

**II Capítulo**

Shaka chegou atrasado à aula, depois de mais uma tarde de amor. Ikki era fogo! Mas, tinha que admitir que aquela maratona sexual e social começava a ter seus efeitos, se sentia cansado. Sorriu com os próprios pensamentos, enquanto procurava o melhor lugar para se sentar, nesse momento seu olhar cruzou com um dos antigos companheiros de batalha que fazia o mesmo curso que ele.

Os olhos verdes pareciam examiná-lo detalhadamente e seu rosto sério não tentou nenhum sorriso. Shaka também não sorriu, acenou com a cabeça somente e se sentou do outro lado da sala. O geminiano era um dos poucos com quem ele não mantinha amizade; havia um mal estar entre eles que não fora resolvido desde que se descobriu a farsa; e desde então, Saga evitava os outros cavaleiros. Nunca tentou se aproximar do animado grupo, e o indiano agradecia por isso, não queria ter que dizer ao outro, tudo que pensava dele e de suas atitudes. A mágoa de ter sido enganado por tantos anos ainda existia.

A aula chegou ao final e ele saiu correndo da sala, tanto para evitar um contato mais direto com o colega, quanto porque, teria mesmo que passar no hospital universitário. As noites de quinta-feira eram chamadas por eles de "_noite da tradição_", porque desde que deixaram o santuário, estipularam aquela noite durante a semana, para que se reunissem. Poderiam ficar sem se encontrar por toda a semana, mas na noite de quinta era obrigatória a presença de todos, ou na casa de Camus e Milo ou na casa dele e Ikki.

Seguia correndo pelo campus com seus livros nas mãos, quando encontrou Hyoga, também cheio de livros e de óculos, coisa que raramente se via, sorriu pra ele.

- Shaka! - ele chamou animado.

- Oi, Hyoga, onde você está indo?

- Falar com o meu... Falar com o Camus. – corrigiu-se o mais jovem.

- Então vamos, também estou indo ao hospital, para lembrá-los de hoje à noite.

- Como se fosse fácil esquecer o que fazemos todas as quintas... – riu Hyoga.

- Mas eles são médicos, são tão ocupados que podem esquecer.

- Por isso que sou professor! - riu o russo.

- Bem, levando em conta a quantidade de amigos loucos que tenho, serei o psicólogo mais bem sucedido do Japão! – tornou o indiano e se lembrou de uma novidade que tinha que mostrar ao amigo – Ah, Hyoga, comprei um gravador para nossas aulas de japonês, ainda me enrolo nesse idioma.

Shaka retirou um pequeno gravador do bolso e apertou o botão, era sua voz que estava gravada:

_-"Conservar algo que possa recordar-te seria admitir que eu pudesse esquecer-te"._

Hyoga sorriu emocionado.

- Você se lembrou!

- Como me esqueceria, foi a primeira frase de Shakespeare que você me ensinou nessa língua.

- Obrigado, obrigado por lembrar.

- Ah, Hyoga, para com isso! – disse Shaka, dando-lhe um leve empurrão – O Ikki vai ficar nos chamando de Barbies por um mês se souber disso!

- Ah, nem me lembra dessa história, que já tenho vontade de socar aquele frango!

- Ah, meu Zeus, por que eu fui falar nisso?! Vamos, você não ouviu nada! - disse Shaka tapando os ouvidos do russo.

- Ah, mas hoje ele vai me ouvir, ah, vai.

Os dois entraram pelo corredor que levava a residência médica do hospital e encontraram Camus examinando um prontuário.

- Mestre! - Cumprimentou Hyoga, sem perder a mania, o francês sorriu para os dois e logo Milo apareceu, saindo de trás de uma estante, ajeitando o jaleco.

- Oi... – disse e Shaka e Hyoga trocaram olhares maliciosos, Camus ruborizou e o escorpiano riu:

- Ah, gente, que caras são essas? Vocês sabem que eu não mudo!

- Percebe-se... – Shaka e Hyoga riram.

- Mas, o que vieram fazer aqui? - perguntou Camus para desviar o assunto.

- Hoje é quinta-feira, dia mundial da tradição! – disse Shaka solenemente.

- Nunca esqueceríamos... – Volveu Milo.

- Claro que estaremos lá, Shaka. – Confirmou Camus.

- Ah, vocês dois! - Tornou Milo – Já que estão aqui, poderiam contribuir para nossa pesquisa?

- O que precisamos fazer? Tudo pela ciência! - disse o russo.

- Precisamos que doem sangue para o nosso banco de testes.

- Ah claro! - concordou Shaka já exibindo o braço e batendo na veia.

- Eu também, mas, prefiro que o Camus tire meu sangue, Milo e essa mania de agulhas dele!

- Está bem, tomara que ele arranque seu braço! - fez careta o escorpião e Hyoga retribuiu.

- Imagino as coitadas das criancinhas com esse monstro aí aplicando injeção! – troçou o russo com o fato de o escorpiano fazer pediatria.

- Engraçadinho... – Volveu Milo, terminando de retirar o sangue de Shaka, enquanto Camus fazia o mesmo com Hyoga. Levaram as bolsas para uma espécie de freezer, e depois entregaram um tablete pequeno de chocolate para cada um.

- E agora a melhor parte. - falou Milo ao entregar os doces.

- A pesquisa é sobre o quê, Milo? - perguntou Shaka.

- Ah, é com o Camus aí, é do setor de oncologia e eu só fiquei de recolher amostras de sangue saudável.

- Estamos testando um novo tratamento, mas, precisamos saber o impacto nas células saudáveis, por isso, precisamos de sangue saudável. – explicou o francês.

- Bem, amigos, eu tenho que ir, se não, a nossa reunião hoje será um fiasco e ainda preciso falar a sós com o Shura. – declarou Shaka se erguendo da cadeira.

- Sobre o quê? - perguntaram os dois futuros médicos, curiosos.

- O Hyoga conta, preciso ir – insistiu Shaka se afastando dos amigos, sabia exatamente onde Shura estaria naquele horário; era um exímio conhecedor da rotina de cada um dos amigos, era sua família, a única que conhecia. Como esperava, encontrou o ex-cavaleiro de capricórnio no ginásio, jogando basquete, estava sozinho, treinando arremessos livres.

- Shura! - chamou.

- Oi, Shaka! - gritou o espanhol parando de bater a bola e caminhando até ele; estava suado dentro de uma calça de moletom e uma regata, sorriu cordial para o loiro.

- Shura, eu quero falar com você sobre o Shun – objetivo, lógico, incisivo, assim era o virginiano.

O estudante de administração olhou o amigo, desconfiado.

- O Shun? O que tem ele?

- Sei que estão juntos, estou preocupado com ele.

- Por quê? - perguntou Shura um pouco embaraçado.

- Ora, meu amigo, digamos que você não é um exemplo de fidelidade e respeito.

- Eu mudei... – riu Shura sem se ofender – Dessa vez é pra valer, estou apaixonado por ele, Shaka, de verdade!

- Shura? - duvidou o indiano.

- Estou falando sério, Shaka, você sabe que posso ser tudo, menos mentiroso. O Shun é importante pra mim, sou louco por meu docinho.

- Ai, que coisa nojenta! - Caçoou o indiano e ambos riram – Tudo bem, Shura, vou acreditar, mas, vou ficar de olho em você.

- Ufa, que alivio! Parece que é o único que acredita que eu posso amar, sei que muitas vezes, pareço sério e frio demais, mas ainda tenho um coração.

- Não se preocupe, demonstre isso e com o tempo, todos acreditarão.

- Você me ajuda com o Ikki?

- Claro que sim, e com o Hyoga também. Sim, agora ele também está se comportando como o irmão super zeloso do _seu docinho_.

- Obrigado, Shaka.

- Por nada, nos vemos mais tarde! - disse o indiano e deixou o amigo que voltou a bater a bola de basquete.

Shaka pegou um táxi para casa, ainda tinha que providenciar a reunião da noite.

"_Por Buda, mais uma reunião na minha casa, amanhã terei com certeza que pagar extra a faxineira."_ Pensava o loiro, porque reunir os exímios bagunceiros, Aiolia, Milo e Ikki, era demais para o mundo onde o lema era perfeição, de Shaka. As sextas-feiras, após as reuniões em sua casa, passaram a ser chamadas por ele se "_inferno astral_", para gargalhadas dos demais.

Chegou e abriu a porta de vidro da casa em estilo oriental, toda projetada ao gosto do indiano, já que Ikki dizia que decoração era sinônimo de "_frescura_". Discreto, elegante e organizado, isso descreveria a casa num primeiro olhar. As paredes em tom pastéis, os quadros sempre com paisagens orientais e acessórios em bambu.

O indiano sorriu, observando o seu lar: gostava de estar ali; ele que chegou a pensar que se arrependeria de morar no Japão.

Sentiu aquele familiar cheiro de molho de tomate e manjericão, ao que parecia, Ikki já estava preparando o jantar que seria servido aos amigos e, esse sim, não era nada oriental.

- Deixe-me adivinhar? - perguntou Shaka o abraçando pela cintura enquanto ele continuava a lavar a louça – Fetutine?

- Ao molho bolonhesa... – Completou o moreno – Está quase pronto.

Ele se virou e beijou os lábios de Shaka, depois, olhou para o indiano preocupado.

- Você está quente.

- Eu sou quente, meu amor... – Brincou o virginiano.

- Estou falando sério, loiro, está febril.

- Ai Ikki, fala sério! - riu o ex-cavaleiro de virgem – Desde quando você sabe medir temperatura?

- Ah, sei lá... – Deu de ombro o moreno – Vai tomar um banho e ficar bem gostoso vai! Eu quero exibir meu _"troféu"_ pra aquele monte de brochas dourados!

- Eu mereço! - Shaka balançou a cabeça e foi para o quarto, odiava quando Ikki tinha aqueles "_ataques de cafajestagem_", Por via das dúvidas, pegou o termômetro e colocou embaixo do braço e esperou apitar:

"_trinta e sete ponto seis, não é muito, mas, é a terceira vez essa semana."_ Pensou guardando o termômetro.

"_Essas malditas viroses; era o que me faltava ficar doente, aí é que o Ikki me enlouquece de vez..."_ Riu com os próprios pensamentos entrando no banheiro para um demorado banho.

Enquanto Shaka tomava banho, Ikki terminava o jantar, não queria demonstrar, mas estava preocupado; talvez, o companheiro nem tivesse percebido, mas era a terceira vez que estava febril, não queria dizer nada, porque era comuns, viroses naquela época do ano. Contudo, se preocupava demais com a saúde de Shaka, às vezes, o achava tão frágil, mesmo no fundo sabendo, que aquilo era só excesso de proteção; ele queria um dia ter a força do virginiano, força e equilíbrio que estavam bem longe da sua realidade.

A campainha tocou e ele foi atender, era Hyoga que chegava com uma garrafa de vinho, entregou-a a Ikki.

- Oi, Hyoga.

- Que novidade é essa? Quando eu deixei de ser Pato? - provocou o loiro, mas, notou uma ruga de preocupação na testa de Ikki, foi atrás dele na cozinha e cruzou os braços – Muito bem, Fênix, pode dizer o que está acontecendo.

- Não enche, Pato, não está acontecendo nada... – disse o rapaz de cabelos azulados – Estou meio preocupado, porque acho que Shaka está com alguma virose.

- Viu como eu tinha razão! - Tornou o cisne vitorioso e provocou:

- Que bonitinho, preocupado com o namoradinho!

- Vai arranjar um macho, pato, e me deixa em paz, já que meu irmão te deu um pé na bunda!

- Você é muito grosseiro mesmo, não sei o que o Shaka ver em você, Fênix!

- Às vezes, nem eu! - disse Shaka aparecendo finalmente na sala, os dois pararam a discussão, embasbacado com a beleza do indiano, ele vestia uma calça jeans e uma camisa preta bem leve, que contornava o corpo de músculos definidos, mas delgado; seus cabelos úmidos se afastavam da testa, deixando que vislumbrassem a graciosa pintinha e evidenciando seus traços harmoniosos.

- Ei, acordem, estão me constrangendo! - falou Shaka, corando.

- Desculpe, amigo, é que você está realmente ótimo! - Hyoga fez de propósito para provocar Ikki e recebeu de volta um pano de prato na cara.

- Vou tomar um banho também, enquanto esperamos os outros. – falou o leonino passando pelo russo, e beijando ardentemente os lábios do _seu_ loiro, depois se virou para Hyoga – Estou de olho em você, Pato!

Shaka balançou a cabeça e se sentou ao lado do amigo.

- Você perdeu a noção de perigo, o provocando assim... – reclamou.

- Ah, eu não tenho medo dele, cão que muito ladra...

- Hyoga, não é essa a questão e você sabe.

- A questão é somente uma, Shaka, você prefere fingir que não sabe.

Os olhos dos dois se encontraram e dessa vez o indiano sustentou o olhar.

- Você não entende uma coisa, russo... – disse o virginiano sério – Isso é carência, é solidão e não amor.

- Ah, você tem muitos nomes para definir os sentimentos alheios... – ironizou Hyoga – Mas, eu tenho minha própria definição deles, obrigado.

- Hyoga, eu só não quero problemas, por favor...

- Pena que meus sentimentos tenham se tornado um problema pra você... – Shaka não soube o que dizer e acabou sendo salvo pela campanhia, viu através do vidro que eram Camus e Milo.

- Sejam bem vindos ao templo da tradição! - brincou o indiano e Camus lhe entregou uma caixa de uísque – Por favor, ou vocês param de trazer bebidas, ou daqui a pouco não terei mais espaço no bar!

- Não se preocupe, eu bebo tudo se você quiser! – Sugeriu o grego, entrando na casa e indo direto para o aparelho de som – Que clima de velório é esse? Vamos dançar!

Não havia velório que aquele escorpiano não animasse, com certeza. Logo ele puxou Camus pra dançar, levando um safanão, tentou Hyoga que fugiu, mas, Shaka, não teve a mesma sorte, foi obrigado a dançar com o amigo.

- Ah, Milo, me solta, sinto te informar que você está com os chatos da turma, a galerinha descolada ainda não chegou! - riu o indiano se desvencilhando dos braços do escorpião que fez becinho se aproximando do bar.

- Você não dança comigo, Camus, tá bom, eu encho a cara aí eu quero ver!- ameaçou enchendo um copo de uísque. Ikki entrou na sala e nesse momento apareceram à porta também, Shun e Shura, instintivamente Hyoga e Fênix cruzaram os braços com olhar zangado para o casal.

- Eu já conversei com ele, está tudo bem. – Shaka falou baixo para os dois que resolveram relaxar, indo cada um para um canto.

Shun entregou um pote com alguns biscoitos e Shura, como em todas as noites, levou o seu surrado baralho de cartas marcadas e que sempre era motivo de brigas e palavrões.

Todos se acomodaram pela sala, alguns no chão outros no sofá como sempre, Seiya e Shiryu chegaram, logo seguidos por Aiolia e Aldebaran, não demorou muito para alguém comentar sobre as batalhas e começar as discussões sobre quem ganhou e quem perdeu, quem bateu mais que quem, etc.

O jantar foi servido; como sempre reclamaram que Ikki era cozinheiro de um prato só, Ikki emendou uma discussão sem fim com Seiya enquanto Shiryu e Camus pediam pelo amor dos deuses para que eles fizessem silêncio, pois com aquele barulho não havia como se concentrar no pôker. Em fim, tudo igual a todas as outras reuniões.

Shaka se afastou do grupo, rindo, se apoiou no bar, tomando sua batida sem álcool e Aiolia se juntou a ele.

- O que é isso que você está bebendo? - perguntou vendo o drinque verde.

- Caipirinha sem álcool, o Deba fez especialmente pra mim! - disse Shaka com orgulho.

- Vocês estão ficando muito bichas! - reclamou Aiolia.

- Em falar em muito bicha... – Shaka já perguntou rindo – Teve notícias do Dite e do Máscara da Morte?

- Eles estão em lua-de-mel na Itália, acho que não os veremos tão cedo.

- Imagino como não deve ser bizarra uma lua-de-mel daqueles dois; o Mask fazendo sacrifício ritual num cemitério e o Dite dançando dentro de um pentagrama... – os dois começaram a rir imaginando a cena hilária.

- Nossa! Senhor Shaka! A convivência com o Ikki não está lhe fazendo bem não; antes você era incapaz de falar coisas desse tipo!

- É que ele deixou de ser "_virgem_"! - gritou Milo em provocação, se escondendo atrás de suas cartas contra o olhar furioso do indiano.

- Ah, Milo, mais uma gracinha dessas e eu...

- Dança nu, dentro de um pentagrama, enquanto o Ikki faz um sacrifício ritual? - Shura perguntou, para gargalhada geral.

- Ah, como vocês gostam de prestar atenção na conversa dos outros! - Irritou-se o loiro, todos riam muito com os apuros do indiano, menos Hyoga que estava taciturno num canto.

Shun, que achou ser o motivo do mau humor do russo, deixou o namorado que jogava baralho e se aproximou dele.

- Hyoga, o que você tem? - direto como todo virginiano.

- Nada,Shun, estou bem, pode ficar tranqüilo.

- Hyoga, eu sei que disse coisas duras hoje pela manhã, e sei que você está realmente preocupado comigo, mas, não precisa mesmo, eu estou bem e feliz, meu amigo.

- Que bom, Shun, espero mesmo que você esteja feliz... – sorriu triste o loiro – Eu não estou bem, acho que vou indo, não ficarei até o final dessa vez.

- Mas...

- Tchau, Shun, vou sair discretamente, depois você explica ao pessoal, você sabe o que vai acontecer se alguém me ver saindo.

- Tudo bem, Hyoga... – suspirou Shun vencido, vendo o loiro deixar a casa, pela porta da cozinha. Estava se sentindo totalmente deslocado ali. Não conseguia olhar para Shaka, depois do que dissera, do que teve coragem de dizer e do que ouviu, então...

- Onde você pensa que vai? - Ouviu a voz do indiano atrás de si, virou-se e o encontrou com os braços cruzados – Você sabe qual é a punição para quem foge de uma reunião da tradição?

Hyoga não conseguiu evitar o sorriso, eles eram ridiculamente imbecis, todos, sem exceção.

- Eu volto, se você prometer não me fazer passar por isso... – suplicou.

- Hyoga, não vim pela penitência, vim por você; você sabe o que sinto por você, você... – Shaka se interrompeu constrangido – Você é meu amigo mais querido, eu não quero mal entendidos entre nós.

- Desculpe, Shaka, não haverá mal entendidos entre nós, eu prometo.

Shaka desceu a pequena escada e pegou o cisne pelo braço, em silêncio, o levando de volta para a sala. Hyoga por um momento achou que escaparia, estava enganado.

- Gente, eu encontrei esse elemento evadindo do local! - disse o indiano em tom teatral.

Houve alvoroço na sala, alguns gritavam por penitência, Hyoga se arrependeu da idéia de sair antes da meia noite. Era o combinado entre eles; qualquer um que fosse pego saindo antes da meia-noite, seria punido, não havia escapatória e, claro que, todos concordaram com aquilo.

- Está bem... – disse vencido indo para o centro da sala, Milo correu e puxou a mesa redonda plástica que ficava encostada à parede, exatamente para aquelas ocasiões. Aiolia colocou o cd "_especial da penitência_" e Hyoga subiu na mesa. Camus escondeu a cara e os outros cercaram o loiro russo, já assoviando e urrando como loucos, logo a sensual e enérgica melodia dominou o ambiente:

"You're so sexy, sexy sexy  
I need your love, I need no hesitation  
You're so sexy sex sex sexy  
Feel me now and stop the conversation

No, no, no don't stop the desire no, no, no, no, no!  
No, no, no higher baby higher no, no, no, no, no!

I, I've been waiting so long  
Sitting here by the phone  
And I really don't wanna be alone, I don't(…)."

Hyoga começou a tirar a roupa sem vontade, morrendo de vergonha, mas depois estava rindo também da situação, e começando mesmo a simular um _Streep_. Já eram íntimos demais e a grande maioria ali, já haviam se visto de cuecas mesmo. Duro foi para o primeiro que pagou a penitência, o coitado do Mu que naquele momento, estava viajando.

Tirou os sapatos e as meias, sensualmente, depois a camisa jogando na cara de Camus que o fuzilou com o olhar, o que causou ainda mais alvoroço na sala.

- Vamos Cisne, rebola essa bundinha vai! - gritava Milo batendo palma, Shun e Shaka já rolavam de rir no sofá e Camus balançava a cabeça tentando disfarçar o próprio riso.

Quando Hyoga finalmente tirou a calça, Shura simulou um desmaio e Seiya foi o primeiro a colocar uma nota na boxer branca que ele usava, seguido logo pelos outros, não demorou muito a cueca do Cisne estava cheia de notas.

Os rapazes não aliviariam pra ele, a intenção era "_desestabilizar emocionalmente_", passavam a mão em seu traseiro, faziam caras maliciosas, gritavam sacanagens: "gostoso! Delicia!"

Claro que Milo e Seiya eram os piores e que Ikki não perderia a oportunidade de soltar um: _"rebola minha Barbie!"_ para ódio mortal do russo.

Finalmente a música acabou e Hyoga desceu, tirando as notas de dentro da cueca, sendo calorosamente aplaudido.

- Ah, Shaka, eu não vou te perdoar! - disse encarando o indiano que já estava vermelho e sem fôlego de rir.

- Desculpe, meu amigo, mas, regra é regra.

- E depois do nosso amigo Hyoga ter tão bem, cumprido sua penitência. Vamos colocar uma música mais leve e relaxar, porque acho que estamos todos muitos excitados com sua _sexy performance_ – disse Ikki piscando para o russo que nem se dignou a responder.

Realmente, depois do show de Hyoga, os casais começaram a dançar ao som de uma música romântica os "solteiros" sentaram nos sofás observando, sonhadores.

Ikki e Shaka dançavam juntinhos, era a música deles, o clima de amor era quase palpável entre os dois.

- Shaka... – o moreno sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Hum...

- Se eu estiver sonhando, promete nunca me acordar?

- E nem você a mim, Ikki.

_When I fall in love  
It will be forever  
Or I'll never fall in love  
In a restless world like this is  
Love is ended before it's begun  
And too many moon light kisses  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun_

When I give my heart  
It will be completely  
Or I'll never give my heart  
And the moment  
I can feel that  
You feel that way too  
Is when I fall in love with you

And the moment  
I can feel that  
You feel that way too  
Is when I fall in love with you

_Quando eu me apaixonar  
Será para sempre  
Ou eu nunca me apaixonarei  
Em um mundo inquieto como esse  
O amor acabou antes de começar  
E também os beijos ao luar  
Parecem tão frios no calor do sol  
Quando der meu coração  
Será por completo  
Ou então, eu nunca darei meu coração  
No momento  
Eu posso sentir que  
Você se sente do mesmo jeito que eu  
É quando eu me apaixono por você  
No momento  
Eu posso sentir que  
Você se sente do mesmo jeito que eu  
É quando eu me apaixono por você...***_

Hyoga olhava-os de longe; mirou o relógio; meia-noite, hora de partir, sozinho. Saiu discretamente e quando já estava descendo as escada, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

- Hyoga... – era Camus, o russo se virou.

- Oi, mestre, já é meia-noite, posso ir sem punições... – disse com um sorriso forçado.

- Hyoga, você tem que esquecê-lo... – Camus falou olhando dentro dos olhos azuis do pupilo – Nada no mundo vai separar aqueles dois.

- Eu tenho que ir... – Foi a única coisa que o Cisne disse antes de descer as escadas e entrar no carro.

Milo apareceu na pequena varanda e abraçou Camus pelos ombros.

- Ele está sofrendo... – disse num suspiro.

- Sim, e dessa vez, não posso fazer nada para ajudá-lo. – Voltaram para a sala, o clima de paz e de romance era tanto que os outros só notaram a ausência do russo, quando se despediram.

_**Continua...**_

_**Notas Finais**__: Para os críticos de plantão. Sim! Hyoga apaixonado pelo Shaka sim! (por quê? Porque eu quero e quem manda aqui sou eu.) O Shun e Shura sim, porque também quero e ninguém estabeleceu casais previsíveis como regra. Acho que fanfiction é isso, é o autor utilizar sua criatividade como bem entender e se alguém não gostar que pare de ler, Aff! Sem saco...! Critiquem a história, os erros que por ventura possa ter no texto, mas meus casais não! Não serei educada com coisas desse tipo!_

_No mais, obrigada a todos que deixaram um review de incentivo._

_Beijos!_

_Sion Neblina_


	3. Minha vida sob a sombra da morte

**Minha vida sob a sombra da morte**

**III Capítulo**

- Que pan demônio! - reclamou Shaka olhando o estado da sala.

Ikki riu pegando uma caneca de café e sentando numa cadeira de frente ao amado.

- Calma, loiro! Já liguei pra agência e solicitei uma visita extra.

O virginiano saiu de onde estava e sentou-se no colo do moreno, de frente. Seus cabelos roçando no peito nu do outro que só vestia uma calça jeans assim como ele próprio.

- Como você consegue ser tão perfeito? - perguntou maliciosamente, acariciando os curtos cabelos azuis escuros do amante.

- Qualquer coisa pra ver esse seu sorriso, seu loiro vadio... – disse.

- Ah, Ikki, você diz coisas tão bonitas! - ironizou tomando-lhe os lábios carnudos num beijo ardente, deixando-o sem fôlego; quando se afastou, o peito de ambos arfava.

- Você faz isso para que eu desista de trabalhar, não é?

- Sim, você não é feliz nesse emprego, não sei por que insiste.

- Paga as contas.

- Ah, Ikki, por Buda! A Saori deixou quantias bem razoáveis em nossas contas bancárias.

- O senhor esqueceu que, junto com nosso amigo Camus, inventou de fazer um investimento de um ano e que até lá não podemos mexer em nosso rico dinheirinho?

- É mesmo, tinha esquecido. Mas, isso não justifica, estou ganhando razoavelmente lá no centro...

- Ah, e eu agora serei sustentado por você?- riu incrédulo o ex-cavaleiro de fênix – Essa é boa, Shaka!

- Ah, como você é orgulhoso, seria temporário, até você arranjar outro emprego. E, além do mais, não precisamos tanto desse dinheiro assim.

- Está bem, loiro, mas vamos mudar de assunto, quando eu ficar de saco cheio eu deixo o emprego na revista, certo?

- Ok. – sorriu Shaka sabendo que cedo ou tarde conseguiria que Ikki deixasse aquele trabalho. Olhou a casa, desanimado.

- Puxa, logo hoje que pensei em passar a manhã em casa, relaxando, estou tão cansado.

- Você tem mesmo que descansar, você está meio abatido.

- Estou bem... – cortou antes que Ikki começasse uma nova neurose para enchê-lo.

- De qualquer forma, descanse. – disse a voz forte de Ikki e isso soou como uma ordem. O moreno deu um beijo no loiro e o afastou, levantando da cadeira e pegando a camisa que estava pendurada na mesma.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo... – disse Shaka abotoando a camisa dele – Vou tirar o dia pra mim.

O Moreno assentiu olhando bem nos olhos do outro. Shaka entendia aquele olhar; advertência. Despediram-se com mais um beijo na porta de casa, vendo duas velhinhas que passavam resmungarem alguma maldição; riram. Ikki montou sua moto e Shaka voltou para dentro da casa, encontrando o celular do namorado em cima do sofá, ainda pensou em correr, mas, sabia que não mais o encontraria - algumas horas sem falar com ele não vai me matar - pensou e sorriu.

Passou a maior parte da manhã em casa; ajudou a faxineira, porque daquela vez, a agência enviou uma novata que não conhecia sua casa e seu perfeccionismo e, não pode reclamar muito, pior seria ficar sem faxina. Por isso, ajudou a retirar quilos de lixo e garrafas, enquanto ouvia um cd novo que Hyoga havia lhe dado de presente.

Suspirou ao se lembrar do russo; tinha que resolver aquela situação e só tinha um jeito para isso, precisava encontrar alguém para o amigo.

O telefone tocou e o indiano correu para atender, limpando as mãos na calça jeans surrada que vestia. Os cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo frouxo e ele tinha consciência que a mocinha enviada pela agência o comia com os olhos, chegando mesmo a derrubar alguns objetos quando ele se aproximava. Riu com aquilo, imaginando o que não aconteceria se Ikki estivesse em casa, já que o moreno era bem mais "_sarado_" que ele.

-Alô?

- Oi, Shaka, é o Camus.

- Oi, Camus, bom dia.

- Bom dia, Shaka, eu poderia falar com o Ikki?

- Não, Camus, o Ikki já saiu e esqueceu o celular, algum problema?

Silêncio do outro lado da linha.

- Camus?

- Shaka, eu preciso que você venha aqui no hospital com o Ikki, o mais breve possível, é importante.

- Certo, mas...

- Venha, Shaka, tchau. – Camus desligou.

O que poderia ter acontecido de tão grave para deixar o aquariano tão nervoso? Indagava o loiro.

"_Quer saber, vou tirar isso a limpo agora."_

Tomou um rápido banho, vestiu uma camisa preta de malha fria e uma calça branca leve de cordão, pegou sua mochila e saiu. Não sem antes passar algumas instruções para a faxineira.

Pegou um táxi até a faculdade. Sabia que Camus estava de plantão no setor de oncologia do hospital, aquela manhã, contudo, quem encontrou foi Milo logo na entrada. O escorpião era uma visão peculiar, de jeans e camiseta preta onde se lia _AC/DC_, por baixo do jaleco que chegava até os joelhos.

Sorriu para ele, porém, estranhamente seu sorriso não foi retribuído, ele estava sério e abatido.

-"O que temos aqui, jogo dos sete erros... O Camus nervoso e o Milo sério? Já encontrei dois, qual o próximo?" – falou pra si.

Quando o virginiano chegou mais perto pode ver que ele havia chorado. Milo então o abraçou com tanta força que quase o sufocou.

- Também te amo, Milo, mas, não precisa me esmagar, ok?

- Onde está o Ikki? - perguntou o escorpiano sem conseguir disfarçar o nervosismo.

- O Ikki esqueceu o celular em casa, agora de uma vez por todas, o que está acontecendo?

- Vamos falar com o Camus... – disse empurrando o ex-cavaleiro pelo corredor.

Encontraram o aquariano num pequeno consultório, atrás de uma mesa, também de jaleco. Sua expressão era triste e distante, assim que viu os outros dois jovens, se levantou indo encontrá-los próximo a porta.

- Oi, Shaka, onde está o Ikki? – perguntou.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" O virginiano olhava o rosto triste do escorpião e o indecifrável de aquário; subitamente se lembrou do sangue colhido no dia anterior e se sentou numa das cadeiras do consultório. Só poderia ser aquilo, sentiu um aperto no estômago.

- Pode falar... – disse num fio de voz, sentindo um vazio absoluto na alma, vazio que há muito não sentia.

Os outros dois continuaram calados.

- Por favor, falem alguma coisa... – insistiu engolindo o nó que se formava em sua garganta.

Milo não suportou; saiu correndo da sala, em lágrimas. Camus respirou pesadamente e se sentou ao lado do amigo, fitando a mesma janela onde estavam presos os olhos de Shaka...

- Aquela amostra de sangue que colhemos ontem... Foi enviada para análise... – ele continuou forçosamente – Descobrimos que você está muito doente...

Por um instante o tempo parou. Pararam todos os sons dentro daquela sala. Shaka ouvia somente o vento balançando as folhas das árvores que observava pela janela, naquela manhã de outono e carregava algumas pétalas de flores.

Ficaram em silêncio por longos minutos, até ele ter coragem de perguntar:

- Tratamento?

- Sim, há tratamento, mas... – Camus tentava segurar toda a angústia que sentia, e ser honesto com o amigo. Fechou os olhos fortemente, pedindo auxilio a todos os deuses.

- Ainda há "mas"? - riu o indiano com amargura.

- Não é recomendado pra você, Shaka. Ele daria resultado se você tivesse cinqüenta anos, mas, você tem vinte e seis, suas células estão se reproduzindo muito rápido e...

- Quanto tempo, Camus? - Shaka suspirou – Me diz quanto tempo?

- Não sei, seis meses, um ano, não é muito preciso...

O indiano baixou as vistas, sentindo como se um abismo se abrisse a sua frente; respirou fundo, tentando controlar as emoções, sentindo que todo o treinamento duro, todo o sofrimento, lhe trouxe algo de bom; equilíbrio.

- Pena o Milo não ter ficado pra me dar a notícia... – disse Shaka magoado e Camus não entendeu.

- Por quê? - perguntou baixando os olhos tristemente; estava arrasado.

O indiano levantou da cadeira e olhou o amigo, magoado.

- Porque ele choraria, gritaria, se descabelaria! Mas, tenho certeza que ele ao menos, olharia na minha cara!

Camus levantou a cabeça e Shaka pode ver as lágrimas em seus olhos; lágrimas que o Mago do gelo tentava conter.

- Eu ensaiei, meu amigo... – disse com a voz embargada de emoção – Eu ensaiei a manhã inteira, mas, não consegui; eu nunca conseguiria. Não dá pra se olhar nos olhos de alguém que você ama, e dizer que ele vai morrer...

Camus escondeu o rosto nas mãos e Shaka saiu correndo do consultório, trombando em Milo que não conseguiu segurá-lo.

- Shaka! - gritou Camus que tentava alcançá-lo, mas, em vão. Ele já havia sumido.

- A gente não deveria ter contato a ele, Camus! - Tornou o escorpiano soluçando – Zeus! Vamos perdê-lo, vamos perder o Shaka!

Escondeu o rosto no ombro de Camus que o abraçou com força.

********

Camus e Milo passaram a tarde inteira tentando encontrar o amigo. Ligaram para todos de suas relações, estiveram em todos os locais relevantes, todos os parques, todas as praças e agora estavam naquela enseada; numa praia isolada, último lugar da busca, um lugar paradisíaco onde a praia se ligava a um parque verde com árvores floridas; flores que o outono levava embora.

O coração de Camus apertou, o de Milo também, porque foi ali que Shaka finalmente tinha aceitado o amor de Ikki há dois anos. Foi ali que o indiano escutara pela primeira vez que o leonino o amava e eles sabiam a importância daquele lugar.

Ele estava sentado na areia com as pernas flexionadas. Olhava o mar, inexpressivamente. Milo se sentou ao seu lado e segurou-lhe a mão; Camus do outro lado fez o mesmo, entrelaçando os dedos, fortemente.

- Sabe a maior ironia disso tudo, meus amigos? - começou o loiro sem nenhuma emoção na voz – É que eu nunca me importei com a vida, sempre achei que viveria pouco mesmo, é o destino de um cavaleiro; sempre estive disposto ao sacrifício. Já morremos, já ressuscitamos; nunca temi a morte. Passei a maior parte de minha vida lutando tão cruelmente, que já nem acreditava que pudesse existir paz ou amor...

Ele parou; respirou fundo, parecia fazer um grande esforço para se manter equilibrado.

- Vocês sabem, nós já sangramos tanto, que se fosse hoje, precisaríamos de todo o estoque de sangue do Japão, e sempre sobrevivemos para servir aos deuses e agora...

Dessa vez ele não conseguiu controlar uma lágrima que escorreu por seu rosto.

- Pela primeira vez, eu decidi servir a mim mesmo... – continuou se controlando, fechando os olhos fortemente para espantar as lágrimas – Eu vou morrer porque ousei ser dono da minha vida. Morrerei; a morte jovem que eu sempre achei que teria e que pensei... ter escapado. Morrerei porque estava sendo feliz pela primeira vez, em minha vida de merda...

Camus e Milo não disseram nada. Apenas apertavam mais forte as mãos do loiro. Estavam emocionados demais. Milo não conseguia deter as lágrimas e se odiava por isso, queria ser frio e forte como Camus e Shaka estavam sendo; queria ter o exemplo de dignidade e paz do indiano, mas, não conseguia. Estava triste e desolado, aquilo era mais do que seu autocontrole suportava.

- Eu entreguei anos de minha vida para que outras pessoas vivessem. Sacrifiquei todos os meus anos naquele santuário, para que o mundo pudesse sobreviver; e por que agora, os deuses se vingam de mim? Respondam-me, o que eu fiz de errado? Por que eu não mereço viver?

Continuaram em silêncio, ouvindo o sussurro do mar daquela tarde e vendo o sol pálido que começava a se esconder no horizonte.

- Vou pra casa... – disse Shaka depois de um tempo, se Levantando da areia. Os amigos fizeram o mesmo, separaram-se as mãos.

- Nós levamos você... – Ofereceu o francês.

- Não precisa, Camus, obrigado, – Shaka sorriu mesmo que forçado – quero caminhar um pouco, tenho pouco tempo. Quero encher de ar os pulmões, ar puro, enquanto ainda posso. Quero me despedir desse mundo que, tantas vezes, arrisquei minha vida para salvar; eu mereço partir em grande estilo, meu amigo.

Shaka se aproximou de Milo que chorava e o abraçou.

- Está tudo bem, Milo, por favor, pare de chorar, vai ficar tudo bem, ok? Estarei bem se vocês ficarem bem. Vocês são minha família, eu amo vocês, nunca se esqueça.

Camus os abraçou também e Shaka se viu imprensado entre os dois cavaleiros. Ficaram assim por um tempo; Shaka sentindo os dois corações acelerados de angústia.

- Tenho que ir... – falou olhando dentro dos olhos azuis inchados de Milo – Prometa-me que ficará bem...

- Pode deixar, eu cuido dele, amigo. – disse Camus num suspiro.

- Ok! - Shaka deu um tapinha no ombro do francês e partiu.

Voltou para casa a pé, era relativamente longe, mas, não se importou; era bom sentir a brisa noturna que chegava e ouvir o burburinho das fontes nas praças, a risada das crianças e o lamento dos velhos. Comprou pipoca, lambendo os dedos sujos de manteiga; não havia mais motivos para o excesso de preocupação com a alimentação que sempre teve; não havia mais futuro para ele.

Aproveitou muito o passeio. Tinha medo de ser a última vez que via aqueles lugares, aqueles sorrisos; sentia aquele cheiro que o mar levava a grande metrópole e havia a lua e as constelações. A morte não o assustava, essa não era a questão, mas, sentia-se injustiçado pela vida e havia Ikki.

Tentou por toda a tarde não pensar nele, para não cair em desespero; só pensar em deixá-lo lhe causava uma dor tão dilacerante que ele tinha vontade de se agarrar a qualquer fio de esperança, porém, sabia que não havia esperança alguma; seu jovem e saudável corpo reproduzia em massa as células defeituosas. Contradição; morreria por ser jovem demais.

Chegou a casa, devorou um pote inteiro de sorvete de creme e chorou tudo que tinha que chorar. Era assim que as coisas funcionavam para o virginiano; não era de perder tempo. Sua mente já estava trabalhando sobre o que seria o resto dos seus dias. Seis meses a um ano em outras circunstâncias seria uma eternidade, agora, porém, sabia que era pouco demais.

Resolveria os problemas no banco, depois conversaria com Shun, saberia com Camus detalhes da doença e o que se poderia fazer para aliviar os sintomas até o final. Sentiu um aperto no peito ao pensar nisso, e tratou de espantá-lo; de nada adiantaria pensar que haveria um milagre. Ele era uma pessoa lógica; a deusa o abandonara e parecia que todos os deuses junto com ela.

Traçou mentalmente todos os seus planos: Ikki não saberia, só uma pessoa saberia de seu problema além de Camus e Milo, porque essa pessoa o ajudaria a traçar o que seria sua vida depois que fosse embora.

Shaka se lembrou do gravador que comprara, teve uma idéia, mas, precisaria da ajuda de Shun, a frase: "_nenhum homem é uma ilha_" nunca fez tanto sentido para ele, até pra morrer, precisava de ajuda.

Ikki, mais uma vez chegou tarde. Deu-lhe um beijo percebendo que ele mexia numa caixa de recordações: fotos, cartões de natal, cartas, entre outras coisas.

- Oi, amor... – disse o loiro – Tarde outra vez, você tem trabalhado demais.

- Só nessa semana, na próxima ficaremos mais tempo juntos. - respondeu o moreno – Vim almoçar em casa e você não estava, seu celular estava desligado...

- Descarregou... – explicou Shaka fugindo dos olhos azuis escuros que o examinava.

- Sei, e você andou chorando também...

- E desde quando eu sou homem de chorar, frango fênix? - brincou o loiro.

- Eu sei que não, isso me preocupa ainda mais. – tornou Ikki sério – O que aconteceu e você está escondendo de mim?

- Não estou escondendo nada, é que... O Mu me ligou hoje, há tanto tempo não nos falávamos que fiquei meio idiota é isso. – Foi a primeira mentira que veio a cabeça do virginiano.

- Ele ficará em Jamiel por muito tempo, ainda? - perguntou Ikki ainda não convencido.

- Acho que sim, não me falou se e quando volta... – emendou o indiano continuando a fugir dos olhos de Ikki. Não conseguiria mentir se os encarassem; nunca conseguiu. Desde a primeira vez que aquele leonino ousado lhe imprensou literalmente na parede para que dissesse o que sentia por ele e ainda hoje, não conseguia mentir olhando em seus olhos.

- Estou com fome, vamos jantar fora? - Convidou o moreno.

- Ikki, já está tarde... – reclamou Shaka – Tem pizza na geladeira... Será que não dá pra ficar pra outro dia?

- Ai, que merda! Eu, às vezes, esqueço o quanto você é chato! - reclamou o leonino – Hoje é sexta à noite! Todo mundo está na farra, menos eu que me amarrei a um monge!

- Vai sozinho então! – disse Shaka mal humorado.

- Você sabe que nada tem graça sem você! - disse o moreno ainda zangado.

"Ah Ikki, a partir de agora terá que ser assim..." Pensou e sorriu.

- Tudo bem, eu vou! – concordou e o amado sorriu.

Aproveitaram bem à noite e já estava amanhecendo quando eles chegaram, cansados, mas, era sábado, poderiam dormir até mais tarde.

********

Shaka, como de costume, acordou primeiro. Olhou o sol que já entrava pela janela, "mais um dia vivo". Foi à cozinha e colocou o café na cafeteira e depois seguiu para tomar um banho demorado. Ficou extremamente relaxado, embaixo da água morna, toda a tensão e angústia desaparecendo de sua alma. Começaria um novo dia e os sofrimentos do dia anterior deveriam ser deixados no passado.

Vestiu uma roupa leve; uma bata indiana azul com estampa de deuses e deusas e uma calça de tecido fino, também branca. Sentou-se no tapete em posição de lótus e iniciou a meditação, era o que estava precisando.

Vazio.

Não soube precisar o tempo que ficou meditando, quando retornou, Ikki estava sentado a sua frente, vestido numa bermuda jeans e numa regata branca e com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão.

- Tão cedo? - reclamou o loiro.

- São dez horas da manhã, e sim, eu já tomei o café que você deixou na cafeteira fervendo... – ironizou o moreno e Shaka sorriu.

- Desculpe, eu desliguei. – Levantou-se e beijou-o, sentando em seu colo da mesma forma de sempre. Ikki envolveu sua cintura, apoiando o queixo no abdômen perfeito do loiro.

- O que faremos hoje?

- Imaginei chamar a turma para uma sessão de cinema, por sinal, a gente ainda não inaugurou aquele "_trambolho_" que você colocou na minha biblioteca.

- Sua biblioteca não, minha sala de vídeo! – disse Ikki rindo, Shaka se referia a TV LCD de setenta polegadas que agora estava pendurada na parede da biblioteca e que o indiano simplesmente odiava – É uma boa idéia.

- Sim, e durante o dia, podemos ficar só nós dois em casa, abraçadinhos... – falou manhoso acariciando os cabelos escuros.

- Pra mim, está ótimo... – concordou o moreno, mas, sabia que aquilo era ilusão, todo sábado sua casa virava centro de visitação turística, dos amigos.

Shaka levantou do colo de Ikki, quando viu Shun pelo vidro da porta, abriu, e o rapaz entrou animado. Falou com ele e se jogou nos braços do irmão mais velho como sempre, para um abraço caloroso.

- Ah, irmão, que bom que você está em casa, preciso falar com você algo importante.

- Importante? O que, Shun? Acho que você deveria me contar o que você faz ao lado "nervosinho" do Shura!

- Ah não, Ikki, deixa a gente em paz, se não bastasse o Hyoga!

- Pela primeira vez, aquele pato imbecil tem razão, esse Shura...

- Ikki, já disse que já conversei com o Shura e está tudo bem, que teimosia! - reclamou Shaka, puxando Shun pelo braço – Shun você poderia me levar ao mercado?

- Mercado? - estranhou Andrômeda; Shaka nunca fazia mercado nos finais de semana, sempre dizia que finais de semana era para diversão e não trabalho.

Os irmãos Amamiyas trocaram olhares desconfiados.

- Eh... quero comprar itens novos para a dispensa... – Piscou o loiro e o outro entendeu que era uma desculpa, o cunhado queria conversar alguma coisa com ele.

- C-certo, eu levo sim, então, depois conversamos irmão. – disse o Amamiya mais novo e o outro assentiu com a cabeça.

- Não demoramos... – Volveu se despedindo de Ikki que não deu atenção ao fato. O indiano tinha tanta mania de perfeição que não aceitava que faltasse nada na dispensa.

Ainda observou pela janela quando eles entraram no carro e partiram.

Shaka colocava os pacotes no carrinho, diante de um Shun boquiaberto. Ele nunca viu o indiano tocar num saco de batata frita e ele já havia colocado cinco no carro.

- Shaka, você está bem?

- É uma pergunta subjetiva... – Tornou o indiano – Você quer saber, se estou me sentindo bem? Se estou bem de saúde? Ou se estou bem da cabeça?

Shun ficou mais confuso ainda.

- A primeira resposta é sim, a segunda é não e a terceira é sim novamente.

- Shaka, essa conversa está _nonsense_ demais pra mim... – disse o Amamiya mais novo – O que está acontecendo com você?

- Shun, se eu te dissesse que preciso de sua ajuda, porque estou morrendo e tenho coisas a resolver, você me ajudaria?

Shun piscou os enormes olhos verdes, tentando assimilar o que o loiro falava.

- Do que você está falando ,Shaka? Você enlouqueceu?

- Não, ainda não e por isso preciso de sua ajuda para deixar tudo em perfeita ordem. Você me ajuda ,Shun?

- C...claro... – gaguejou o rapaz, tentando assimilar aqueles informações.

- Ótimo, vamos! – Shaka seguiu para o caixa com Shun logo atrás empurrando o carrinho, ainda não muito crédulo do que ouviu.

Pagaram as compras e seguiram para o carro, fazendo o trajeto de volta em silêncio. O rapaz tentava entender o que estava acontecendo, conhecia o indiano bem demais e sabia que brincadeiras daquele tipo, ele não faria jamais.

Parou o carro abruptamente há alguns metros da casa. Desceu e ficou fitando o vale que serpenteava adiante. Shaka saiu também, estava aflito, se Shun não tivesse equilíbrio para ajudá-lo, ninguém mais teria.

- Shun?

- Que merda, Shaka... – murmurou o rapaz – Que merda, isso é verdade?

Shaka não respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Isso não pode acontecer, o que vai ser do meu irmão? - Shun agora chorava.

- Shun, quero sua ajuda exatamente para que o Ikki não sofra tanto...

- Porra, nenhuma! - gritou o mais jovem – Não há forma dele não sofrer, você sabe o quanto ele te ama! Você é a vida dele! Ele vai desmoronar!

Agora quem estava desmoronando era Shaka, as palavras de Shun estavam abalando todas as certezas que tinha até aquela manhã, se sentiu infeliz e fraco.

- Shun, sem você eu não vou conseguir...

- Você quer minha ajuda pra enganar o Ikki, é isso?

- Não, quero a sua ajuda para ensiná-lo a viver sem mim! - gritou o virginiano, aquela afirmação doendo mais do que ele imaginou. Uma dor tão intensa quando cruel.

- Ele não vai conseguir; nenhum de nós conseguirá, é você Shaka que segura tudo isso!

O indiano não queria ouvir palavras pessimistas, convenceria Shun que estava errado.

- Shun, vamos conversar lá em casa. Eu explicarei tudo e você concordará comigo.

Shun voltou para o carro, tentando se acalmar, mas pensar em Ikki sofrendo era demais para o jovem. Estavam próximos e chegaram rapidamente. Encontraram Ikki na varanda com Seiya e Shiryu tomando cerveja.

- Vocês demoraram... – reclamou o Amamiya mais velho olhando para os rostos estranhos dos virginianos a sua frente, e percebendo as lágrimas nos olhos do irmão. Tentou ignorar, conversaria com Shun depois, com certeza aquilo era obra de seu novo namorado, pensava ele.

- Compenso com isso aqui! - disse Shaka jogando pra ele um saco de batata frita, gigante.

- Eu devo está sonhando! - tornou o moreno desconfiado, o loiro sorriu e puxou Shun para dentro da casa. Primeiro erro, não podia começar a agir diferente ou seria desmascarado.

Entraram no quarto e fecharam a porta. Shun tentava se acalmar.

- Shun, sei que fui muito direto, mas, não sei o tempo que tenho e você é o único que pode me ajudar.

- Não, Shaka, você não está sendo só direto, você está sendo frio. Isso é uma tragédia, você é jovem demais pra morrer! - soluçava o mais jovem.

- Há crianças que morrem ao nascer, Shun, isso não é relevante. Minha única preocupação são vocês. Não quero que tudo acabe comigo, não quero que nossa amizade, nossa união, acabe comigo. O Ikki precisará de tudo isso para continuar...

- E o que você quer que eu faça para ajudá-lo? - perguntou Shun enxugando as lágrimas.

- Quero primeiro que me prometa, não contar nada a ninguém.

- Mas, Shaka, o Ikki merece saber...

- Não, ele não merece, se ele souber, Shun... – respirou pesadamente - Terá esperanças; ele me forçará a tentar um tratamento que sei, não dará em nada; só vai resultar numa maratona hospitalar, que acabará com ele. Eu não quero isso, não quero definhar diante dele. Ele não merece isso.

Shaka respirou fundo para se controlar.

- Entendo, ah, meu Zeus, não é justo! - exclamou Shun, abraçando o loiro – Eu nunca vi o Ikki tão feliz, por quê?

- Porque a vida é assim, Shun; não há o que fazer, mas, preciso agir... – disse o loiro com um suspiro triste – Ontem passei a noite traçando algumas prioridades, e a primeira delas é que preciso achar alguém para o Ikki.

- Como? - espantou-se Shun se afastando para olhar nos olhos do indiano.

- Isso mesmo, Shun, como você disse, o Ikki ficará arrasado e perdido demais; ele precisa ter alguém ao lado dele. Precisa estar apaixonado, só assim conseguirá seguir sem mim.

- Shaka, você tem noção do que está dizendo? - perguntou o Amamiya mais jovem chocado – O Ikki se apaixonar por outra pessoa, significa que ele deixará de amar você!

- Não importa, Shun. Eu pensei nisso e sei o quanto vou sofrer, mas, o mais importante aqui é que ele sobreviva sem amarguras; é que... Ele consiga sobreviver, só isso.

O mais jovem sentou-se na cama tentando assimilar todas aquelas informações. Seu coração se apertando cada vez que pensava na vida do irmão sem Shaka.

- O que eu preciso fazer, Shaka? Você quer que eu apresente alguém ao Ikki?

- Não, de forma alguma... – disse o indiano se sentando na cama também – Eu já tenho a pessoa perfeita para o meu amor, e minha segunda prioridade, também é encontrar alguém para o Hyoga.

Shun virou-se apara encarar o loiro que continuava com sua expressão serena.

- Você não está pensando...

- Estou sim.

- Eles se odeiam, Shaka!

- Não, eles não se odeiam. Sempre disse que existia uma tensão sexual entre os dois e não falava brincando. Eles só resolveram disfarçar isso com raiva.

- Por Zeus, Shaka, isso não te incomoda? Porque a mim, incomoda muito saber que meu ex-namorado pudesse sentir algo por meu irmão, enquanto estávamos juntos!

- Não me incomoda, Shun; não disse que eles se amam ou que exista qualquer tipo de sentimento, mas, se existe atração física já é um bom começo. E nessas coisas não se manda, eu tenho certeza do amor do Ikki por mim. Nunca duvidaria disso.

O mais jovem coçou os cabelos castanhos.

- Você deve ter razão, mas, o que podemos fazer a respeito? Você já percebeu que essa missão é mais complicada do que você pensa? Primeiro porque o Ikki e o Hyoga amam você. Segundo, porque os dois ao menos acham que se odeiam; e terceiro, porque nada no mundo os farão cogitar um envolvimento para não magoá-lo.

- Não se preocupe quanto a isso. Já tenho tudo traçado em minha cabeça. Fiz uma lista de dez coisas para fazer antes de partir; anotei todas as coisas no caderno e farei todas. Eu sei que farei.

- Eu posso ler essa lista? - perguntou Shun com um nó na garganta; começava a acreditar, porque até ali, não estava muito certo. Achava que a qualquer momento o loiro diria um: "_você acreditou!_" E cairia numa gargalhada; mesmo sabendo que Shaka não era desse tipo de brincadeira. Tudo estava surreal demais pra ele.

O indiano pegou um caderno fino de capa dura preta e Shun abriu e leu:

_Coisas pra fazer antes de morrer:_

_Arranjar alguém para o Ikki._

_Arranjar alguém para o Hyoga_

_Arranjar uma forma de manter a tradição._

_Tomar um porre._

_Resolver a situação com o Saga._

_Comer batata frita._

_Soltar de pára-quedas._

_Dançar, dança de boate._

_Nadar nu, numa praia à noite._

_ com alguém diferente do Ikki só pra saber como é._

Shun fechou o caderno com um suspiro triste.

- Isso é tudo que você deseja fazer antes de... antes de... – Shun rompeu em lágrimas, escondendo o rosto.

- Todo o restante, já consegui. Nesse pouco tempo que passei fora do santuário, fiz coisas que nunca imaginei existir, então, agora só faltam essas.

Shun abafou os soluços e tentou sorrir.

- Então, é verdade que você era...

- Não que eu me orgulhe... – sorriu o indiano, ruborizando – Ah, mas todo mundo já sabe dessa história, Shun!

- É, mas eu achava que era brincadeira dos outros... – riu Shun – Agora você quer dormir com outra pessoa só para saber como é?

- Shun, dá pra esquecer essa parte? - pediu o indiano embaraçado.

- Está bem, e quanto ao Saga?

- Na verdade, eu tenho algumas contas a acertar com aquele lá, e não vou morrer sem dizer a ele tudo o que penso.

- Você sabe quanto tempo...

- Não, Shun, seis meses a um ano foi o que o Camus me disse somente.

- Então, o Camus sabe?

- Sim, só quem sabe é você, o Camus e o Milo e acho que já é gente o suficiente para sofrer junto comigo.

Nesse momento, Ikki entrou no quarto, vendo os olhos chorosos de Shun. Cruzou os braços e disse zangado:

- Aquele idiota do Shura já aprontou, não é?

- Não é nada disso, Ikki, deixa a gente em paz! – disse o mais novo limpando os olhos e entregando o caderno a Shaka – Estávamos apenas fazendo planos para o natal e você sabe como sou tonto e emotivo.

Shaka sorriu; agora tinha a certeza que o rapaz estava do seu lado.

- Certo, Shun, conta outra, mas sabe o que mais, vou deixar você quebrar a cara; você já está bem grandinho! - disse o moreno e saiu resmungando.

Os olhos de Shaka e Shun se encontraram novamente.

- Nem uma palavra, Shun. - pediu o loiro.

- Está bem. – concordou vencido o jovem de cabelos castanhos.

- Ah, tem mais uma coisa; precisarei dos seus serviços profissionais, quero gravar alguns CDs. Tive uma idéia pra manter a _tradição_... –

Shun possuía um pequeno estúdio em casa, já que fazia faculdade de música.

- Você vai cantar? - sorriu triste o mais jovem.

- Não, eu só vou gravar algumas mensagens para cada um de vocês, espero que cause o efeito desejado.

- Certo, vamos voltar, ou logo, estarão todos aqui dentro pra saber o que está acontecendo.

- Sim, vamos! – Concordou o indiano e seguiram para a sala. Como já era de se esperar, já estavam lá também, Shura e Aiolia.

O primeiro assim que viu Shun, caminhou até ele lhe dando um ardente beijo.

- Você estava chorando, meu docinho, por quê?

- Não foi nada, amor... – sorriu o mais novo – Eu só...

Shun não conseguiu terminar, caiu em lágrimas novamente, sendo consolado pelo namorado.

- Por favor, Shura, me tira daqui por um tempo, por favor...

- Claro, claro, vamos antes que o Ikki te veja assim e diga que a culpa é minha! – falou o moreno o arrastando para fora da casa, entraram no carro e partiram.

*********

Noite. Sessão de cinema. Todos estavam lá, menos Hyoga. Shaka já estava impaciente, onde estaria o loiro russo? Não era possível que suas palavras, na noite anterior, tenham magoado o rapaz a ponto de ele faltar aos encontros da turma.

Resolveu não esperar; inventou uma desculpa qualquer a Ikki; pegou um táxi e foi bater à porta do apartamento do Cisne, que não ficava muito distante dali.

Hyoga atendeu surpreendido, estava fechando a camisa branca que usava.

- Shaka, o que faz aqui?

- Vim buscá-lo para a sessão de cinema.

- Por quê? Eu já estava indo, demorei tanto assim?

O indiano não soube o que responder. Entrou no apartamento do amigo e se sentou sem cerimônia no sofá. Hyoga fechou a porta e caminhou até ele.

- Então, qual o problema?

- Eu que lhe pergunto, Hyoga, até ontem estava tudo bem entre a gente e agora você me trata como se eu tivesse feito algo de errado!

- Desculpa, Shaka, mas, é que não consigo ficar indiferente ao fato de você ignorar meus sentimentos.

- Eu não ignoro seus sentimentos, só acho que você está confundindo as coisas.

- Certo, você já deixou claro o que pensa, vamos?

Shaka levantou do sofá.

- Hyoga, você não tem noção do quanto é importante para mim; você é o amigo com quem tenho mais afinidade. Ás vezes, acho mesmo que somos parecidos em muitas coisas, inclusive na teimosia.

O loiro russo esboçou um meio sorriso.

- Um dia eu provo que você está errado, seu loiro metido! - disse passando o braço pelo ombro do amigo.

- Eu é que vou te provar isso. Ouso a dizer que em menos de seis meses o verei apaixonado por outra pessoa! - tornou Shaka e aquela afirmação lhe deu um aperto no peito; fez esforço para espantar a sensação e os dois seguiram para a sessão de cinema.

A sessão já havia começado quando os loiros chegaram; todos já estavam avisados e Ikki estava com uma cara de poucos amigos.

Shun que estava sentado ao lado do irmão, na sala lotada, se levantou quando os viu.

- Venha, Hyoga, sente aqui, estávamos te esperando! - disse animado, mas, todos percebiam que o rapaz deveria ter passado a tarde chorando; visto seus olhos inchados e avermelhados.

Hyoga e Ikki se entreolharam, desconfiados, mas o russo acabou aceitando sentar ao lado do moreno.

- Olá, Ikki.

- Oi, Pato, cala a boca que quero ouvir o filme... – disse o Amamiya mais velho virando a garrafa de cerveja na boca – Bebe?

- Pode deixar que eu pego... – Volveu o loiro, puxando uma das garrafas sobre a mesa em que o outro colocava os pés e repetindo o gesto, depois de abrir a garrafa.

Camus e Milo foram os últimos a chegar, e estavam sérios demais, todos notaram. Assim que puderam puxaram Shaka para fora da "sala de vídeo".

- Você não vai falar com ninguém? - perguntou Camus.

- Não, amigo, na verdade queria poder poupar vocês também, mas, como é inevitável...

- Shaka, somos seus amigos, temos o direito e há o Ikki. - reclamou Milo – Não é justo com ele.

- Milo, o que não é justo é que ele sofra com esperanças infundadas e você mesmo me disse, Camus, que no meu caso, o tratamento só pioraria tudo.

Camus suspirou resignado. Lembrava-se de quando recebeu do seu professor o resultado da amostra de sangue de Shaka, sem saber ainda de quem era e o mestre perguntara:

_- "O que você diria a uma pessoa com esse diagnóstico?" -_ e ele respondeu despreocupadamente:

_-"Não sei, adeus, talvez!" -_ e o mestre emendara:

_-"Ótimo, porque essa amostra de sangue é a do seu amigo."_

Lembrava como sentiu aquela sensação de perder o chão, aquele abismo. Estava sentindo novamente, naquele momento.

- Mas, Shaka, talvez se...

- Camus, não tente me enganar. Estou bem, sério! Só peço que deixe isso em segredo, será nosso segredo, ok?

- Tudo bem, Shaka.

- E outra coisa; eu não quero vê-los com essas caras de enterro. Isso me matará mais rápido. – falou e se virou pra Milo – Bicho peçonhento, quero ver você sorrindo de novo, ok?

- Eu vou tentar, eu prometo.

- Ótimo, agora vão assistir o filme.

- Você não vem?

- Não. Tenho algumas coisas para estudar, talvez no próximo filme. – disse o indiano e os amigos foram para a "biblioteca". Ele chegou até a porta e observou, Ikki e Hyoga lado a lado, nem se olhavam; os olhos vidrados na tela.

"_Isso dará mais trabalho do que imaginava."_ Pensou e saiu.

Foi para a varanda da casa, deitando enrolado num cobertor no sofá. Eles o colocaram lá, para que sempre que quisessem olhar a lua, fizesse isso com conforto. Mas, naquela noite não havia lua e estava frio, soprava a suave brisa de outono que brincava com seus cabelos, e nuvens azuis escuras apareciam no céu; azuis como os cabelos de Ikki. Seu coração apertou e ele evitou as lágrimas. Pegou um livro de poesias traduzidas, era de Hyoga, o russo lhe emprestara e ele ainda não havia lido, era hora de fazê-lo.

A porta de vidro se abriu e Ikki apareceu com os braços cruzados.

- O que está fazendo aqui sozinho, loiro? - perguntou se sentado ao lado dele.

- Nada, só lendo um livro... – disse o indiano tentando não demonstrar a tristeza.

- Ler alguma coisa pra mim, então... – Tornou o moreno se recostando no peito do loiro, que se ajeitou no sofá, uma mão acariciando o peito do amado e a outra segurando o livro.

"_Que os nossos sonhos sejam fortes, tão fortes, que nos retardem a morte.  
_

_Que nos façam ilesos às enfermidades, nunca venhamos a perder a  
sobriedade.  
_

_Que os nossos sonhos sejam grandes tão grandes, que pareçam rompantes.  
_

_E a imensidão deles nos envolva sempre, levando-nos cada vez mais,  
adiante!  
_

_Que os nossos sonhos sejam bons, tão bons, que todos queiram igual.  
_

_Que possamos cortá-los, distribuí-los sem perder a sua força original...  
_

_Que os nossos sonhos sejam eternos, suaves, doces, passionais ou  
fraternos.  
_

_Que jamais faltem, por todo o sempre, que estejam na mente sempre  
presentes!  
_

_E o encantamento sobreviverá em nós, porque dos sonhos tiramos o  
encanto que a vida sozinha, jamais poderá dar.  
Sejamos pois, felizes e sonhadores" ***_

- Que nos retardem a morte... – repetiu Shaka com os olhos marejados olhando Ikki que dormia. O amado sempre dormia quando lia pra ele. Acabou adormecendo também e só acordou quando Shun o sacudiu o que acabou acordando ambos.

- Já são duas da manhã, todos estão indo embora, vocês não podem dormir aqui, está frio... – reclamou o Amamiya mais novo.

Os dois levantaram sonolentos, e se despediram dos amigos que já estavam entrando nos carros com um aceno.

- Shaka...

- Mais tarde, Shun, estou cansado... – cortou o loiro – Por favor.

- Certo, então mais tarde eu venho aqui. – disse o mais novo – Tchau irmão.

- Tchau, Shun... – respondeu Ikki envolvendo Shaka mais no cobertor e nos braços e entrando em casa.

********

_Casa de Camus e Milo:_

- Eu não vou conseguir, Camus... – disse Milo recostando a cabeça no peito do amado que o envolveu nos braços – Não vou conseguir esconder isso dos outros, eu sei! Vou dar mancada.

- Não vai não, estou aqui para impedir, não estou? - sorriu Camus – Não sou eu sempre a segurar sua barra?

- E quem vai segurar a sua, Aquário? - perguntou o escorpiano – Você está pensando que não vejo o quanto está triste também?

- Como não poderia estar? Estamos falando do Shaka, do nosso amigo Shaka. E você também está aqui para me segurar, Milo, façamos isso, vamos segurar um ao outro...

- Tudo vai desmoronar quando ele partir... – Milo se esforçou pra não cair em lágrimas de novo, estava tentando resistir, sempre que lembrava que o amigo morreria – Ele é o pilar de tudo, será que não percebe?

- Claro que percebo, e sei que, é exatamente isso que está angustiando o loiro ainda mais. Precisamos ajudá-lo, Milo, ajudá-lo a manter todos juntos, mesmo quando...

- Eu sei, meu amor, eu sei... – disse Milo, enlaçando o pescoço de Camus - Me beija.

O aquariano obedeceu envolvendo os lábios oferecidos num beijo ardente.

_**Continua...**_

_**Notas Finais: **__Obrigada de antemão a todos que leram e aos que, além disso, tiveram a gentileza de deixar reviews!_

_Beijos!_

_Sion Neblina_


	4. Minha vida de Aventuras

**Minha vida de Aventuras**

**IV Capítulo**

_Atenção: Nesse capítulo tem Lemon_

O final de semana passou. Vida normal de uma segunda-feira, não para Shaka, ele tinha pouco tempo para resolver tudo. Com esses pensamentos, acordou cedo, preparou o café se aprontou como se fosse um dia normal. Mas aquele dia não seria rotineiro, com certeza; esperou paciente a chegada de Hyoga; como em todas as manhãs de segunda-feira, lá estava ele, lindo e loiro numa camisa azul igual seus olhos e uma calça branca. Shaka sorriu instintivamente, talvez, não fosse tão difícil para Ikki se apaixonar por ele, Hyoga era maravilhoso.

- Bom dia! – ele disse se apoiando no balcão da cozinha, enquanto Shaka lhe servia um suco de laranja mesmo sem o russo pedir.

- Bom dia, amigo, mas sinto informar que hoje não quero que você me ensine a dirigir, já desisti disso; o Ikki até tentou ontem, mas realmente acho que não sirvo como piloto.

- Eu não acho, não acho que deva desistir tão fácil.

- Bem, de qualquer forma, acho que teremos outra coisa melhor pra fazer hoje. – sorriu o loiro indiano com malícia e Hyoga o olhou intrigado.

- O que está se passando nessa sua cabeça, hein, Shaka?

- Bem, digamos que quero fazer algo que sempre tive vontade e...

O indiano se interrompeu, pois Ikki chegava à sala, lhe deu um ardente beijo, coisa que sempre fazia quando estava perto de Hyoga, somente para marcar território; e depois olhou o russo com a cara fechada.

- Oi, Pato.

- Oi, Frango... – respondeu o russo e voltou a olhar pra Shaka com uma expressão ainda mais apaixonada.

"_Zeus! Eles não param com as provocações, como poderei unir esses dois?"_ Pensava um aflito virginiano.

- Continue querido, o que você estava dizendo? – disse Hyoga e Ikki derrubou a caixa de leite ao ouvir aquilo, molhando o chão e seus pés.

- Ai, merda! Escuta aqui, Pato...

- Escuta aqui, vocês dois!- regougou o indiano – Dá pra parar com essas provocações pelo menos por um...

Shaka não completou a frase, tudo escureceu, quando retornou a consciência, estava de frente a Camus no seu próprio quarto; o futuro médico examinava seus batimentos cardíacos com cara séria.

- Camus?

- Você desmaiou, e o Ikki me chamou aqui; como estava próximo, a caminho da faculdade, cheguei rápido... – explicou, agora examinando as pupilas azuis – Shaka, você precisa de acompanhamento médico.

- Não, Camus, eu só preciso dos remédios para amenizar os sintomas, só isso. Você pode conseguir, não pode? - os olhos do indiano eram suplicantes e ele olhava para os lados para se certificar de que não havia mais ninguém ali.

- Não devo, mas, posso sim. - disse o futuro médico – Meu amigo, eu queria tanto...

- Eu sei... – Shaka tocou-lhe o rosto com carinho – Eu sei, Camus, mas, já que não é possível, vamos fazer que isso aconteça da melhor forma, ok?

- Ok.

- Acho que esse desmaio pode até me ajudar... – sorriu o indiano – É só você fazer exatamente o que eu pedi.

Camus o olhou desconfiado e o loiro sorriu.

*******

- (...) por isso eu digo que Shaka não deve ter aborrecimentos, o que ele tem é... Estresse, só precisa descansar... – Camus falava sem convicção a um Ikki e um Hyoga ranzinzas – Então, acho melhor os dois pararem de brigar, agora vou indo, podem vê-lo e lembrem-se do que eu disse.

Camus fez o que o amigo pediu mesmo sem entender o porquê.

Os dois correram para o quarto, quase se imprensando na porta.

- Loiro, você está bem? - perguntou Ikki segurando a mão do indiano que sorriu. O russo ficou um pouco afastado, querendo ou não, sabia que o direito era do outro e não dele.

- Estou sim, ficarei ainda melhor se vocês dois pararem de brigar e começarem a agir como amigos. – foi direto, sem piedade.

- Amigos, nós dois? - riu o russo – Você já está pedindo demais.

- Por que vocês não tentam? - pediu o virginiano – Vamos fazer o seguinte, que tal nós três sairmos hoje para uma boate, melhor, nós quatro, eu, vocês e o Shun, o que acham?

- Não acho nada bom, você esquece que o Shun agora está com o Shura? - lembrou Hyoga – Ele não vai gostar nada de saber que o Shun sairá comigo.

- Ora, mas sairemos como amigos, eu também quero dançar, hoje!

Ikki e Hyoga se entreolharam.

- Shaka, quando você desmaiou bateu a cabeça? - perguntou o Cisne e Ikki riu.

- Tenho que concordar com o Pato, amor, você não está bem, o que é isso? Você se oferecendo para ir numa boate?

- Todo mundo tem o direito de mudar... – disse Shaka – E aí? Vocês aceitam?

Ikki e Hyoga se entreolharam mais uma vez.

- Tudo bem, não devemos contrariá-lo mesmo, segundo Camus... – concordou o moreno divertido.

- Ótimo, agora vamos Hyoga... – ele se levantaria se Ikki não o impedisse.

- Espera loiro, onde você pensa que vai? Precisa descansar.

- Tenho que fazer uma coisa muito importante... – falou o indiano levantando num pulo. Fosse lá qual remédio Camus havia lhe dado, o efeito foi imediato, se sentia bem mais disposto.

- O quê?

- Ah, depois eu mostro as fotos! - disse animado se levantando e pegando o russo pela mão – Não se preocupe, amor, eu volto inteiro.

Deu um longo beijo no moreno e partiu, deixando-o totalmente confuso.

*******

Hyoga guiou até o local indicado por Shaka, ainda não acreditando muito bem naquilo, viu o nome escrito em grandes letras amarelas "_Curso de Pára-quedismo_", estacionou e olhou o indiano que continuava com sua expressão serena.

- Muito bem, o que significa isso? - perguntou zangado, achando que o amigo queria lhe pregar uma peça.

- Sempre achei interessante, agora quero fazer... – disse shaka.

- Estranho, para alguém que há três anos, conseguia vagar entre as dimensões, isso parece pouca coisa.

- Não é pelo perigo, é que sempre tive vontade, você vai soltar comigo?

O russo engoliu em seco.

- Shaka, tem alguma coisa errada com você e vou descobrir o que é. Primeiro aquela visita ontem, e agora essa historia de pára-quedismo, que diabo está acontecendo?

O loiro empalideceu, não podia deixar ninguém desconfiar, principalmente ele, ele não.

- Bem, é... Bem , eu só queria, tudo bem, vamos embora.

- Eu salto com você, Shaka... – sorriu o russo – Você sabe que com você eu vou até para o inferno, não é?

- Ah, para com isso, Hyoga! – pediu desconfortável, dando um murro de leve no ombro do russo – Hoje começa as aulas teóricas, só depois é que vamos pular.

- Certo, então vamos, já que estamos aqui, Zeus! O que não fazemos por amor!

Eles riram e entraram na escola.

********

A primeira aula de pára-quedismo foi tranqüila, ainda teriam mais três antes do salto e, fora algumas provocações de Hyoga que insinuava que o indiano estava enlouquecendo e que este preferia não responder, passaram uma manhã extremamente agradável.

Depois da aula que durou somente duas horas, foram caminhar num parque próximo, e dar migalhas aos pombos, conversando sobre assuntos banais e evitando qualquer outro que pudesse quebrar o clima de harmonia que havia entre eles. Shaka sabendo que, seriam lembranças como aquelas que perdurariam no amigo, quando ele partisse.

- Hyoga! - o indiano chamou para que ele prestasse atenção, porque o russo não parava de rir, depois de alguma coisa dita por ele.

- Diga, virgem!

- Eu gravei uma música pra você... – falou o ex-cavaleiro de ouro, meio sem jeito, tirando o gravador de dentro da mochila – Ouve...

Hyoga pegou o aparelho e segurou entre os dedos antes de apertar o botão e começar a ouvir a melodia:

"_Se um dia fores embora, te amarei bem mais do que essa hora,_

_Me lembrarei de tudo que eu não disse e quando havia tudo que existe,_

_Quando choramos abraçados e caminhamos lado a lado,_

_Por favor, amor acredite, não há palavras pra explicar o que eu sinto,_

_Mesmo que tenhamos planejado um caminho diferente,_

_Tenho mais do que preciso, estar contigo é o bastante,_

_Certas coisas, de todo dia, nos trazem a alegria,_

_De caminharmos juntos, lado a lado por amor,_

_E quando eu for embora, não, não chore por mim..."_

O loiro russo ficou calado com a cabeça baixa, quando a música terminou, ficou assim por um longo tempo, a respiração pesada e tensa.

- Por favor, Hyoga acredite, não há palavras pra explicar o que eu sinto... – disse o indiano diante do silêncio do amigo, respirando fundo para evitar lágrimas.

- Shaka... – começou o russo baixo, tentando controlar a emoção da voz, sem conseguir olhar pra ele – O que está acontecendo?

Shaka não respondeu, continuando a jogar migalhas aos pombos, estavam sentados num banco de madeira numa praça muito bonita.

- Eu só queria que soubesse... – sussurrou o loiro e nesse momento seu celular tocou, ele atendeu o que desfez o clima entre eles.

- Oi, Ikki, não, hoje não vamos almoçar juntos não; eu já comi alguma coisa, aqui com o Hyoga... Eu sei, sei, amor, que preciso me cuidar e... Ikki me ouve...!

Shaka afastou o telefone do ouvido com uma expressão aborrecida e Hyoga riu se descontraindo um pouco, o indiano continuou:

- Certo, Ikki, ok... Certo... Te amo também... Está bem! Tchau! Ufa! - Respirou fundo desligando o celular.

- Eu acho bonito...

- Quê? - perguntou colocando o aparelho na mochila.

- A relação de vocês, há tanto amor e lealdade, tanto equilíbrio.

- A sua relação com o Shun também era bastante equilibrada. – comentou dando de ombros.

- Sim, mas acabou, a de vocês parece que será para sempre.

Shaka deixou transparecer um sorriso triste que fez o loiro russo ficar ainda mais desconfiado.

- Nada é pra sempre, Hyoga... – disse – Nada.

_-"Que não seja imortal, posto que é chama, mas que seja infinito enquanto dure." - d_isse o russo.

- Por coincidência, eu estou lendo esse livro de poemas, e vi essa poesia nele, o livro é de poesias latino-americanas, não é?

- É sim, essa é de um poeta brasileiro.

- É tão bom ter amigos intelectuais, aprendemos até poesia latino-americana! - Brincou o indiano em tom solene e Hyoga o empurrou de leve.

- Não enche! - reclamou – É melhor irmos, ou perderemos a aula.

- É sim, vamos! – disse. Os dois entraram no carro e o russo ficou analisando enquanto dirigia as estranhas atitudes do amigo, afinal, Shaka nunca foi dado a sentimentalismo, ao contrário, era prático e lógico em todas as suas atitudes. Sempre sereno e afetuoso, mas, nunca sentimental como estava nos últimos dias.

"_Seja lá o que esteja acontecendo, vou descobrir o que é"._ Pensou o Cisne dando um sorriso para ele.

Por sua vez, Shaka pensava em manter sua rotina inalterada, entretanto, abriria mão de algumas coisas, o curso de psicologia era uma delas; pois o mesmo, não passava de uma preparação para o futuro, futuro que ele não teria mais; então as aulas não faziam mais sentido. Abandonaria o curso, freqüentaria uma ou duas aulas, durante a semana, somente para não levantar suspeitas; o restante de suas tardes, passaria fazendo coisas melhores como gravar as mensagens no estúdio da casa de Shun; seu último presente aos que amava.

Olhou sua lista de prioridades, já havia começado seus planos, não voltaria atrás, não mais choraria, agora seria preparar o futuro, futuro deles.

"_Agora é hora de planejar, como será minha vida sem mim"._

"_Item cinco: Acertar as contas com o Saga."_ Leu, enquanto caminhava a passos rápidos naquela rua a beira mar. Era um lugar agradável, sempre abençoado com a suave brisa marinha, onde pessoas aproveitavam o pôr-do-sol da baía de Tóquio. Chegou de frente ao portão de ferro e não precisou tocar a campanhia, porque o dono da casa estava chegando também.

- Shaka? - Saga não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa da voz; tirou os óculos de graus e colocou dentro da mochila estilo carteiro que trazia pendurada ao corpo; ficou olhando o virginiano sem nada dizer.

- Podemos conversar? - perguntou o loiro, sem esconder que aquilo não o agradava, sempre ficava de mau humor perto do geminiano.

- Claro que sim, entre... – disse, abrindo o portão com um cartão. O indiano seguiu a passos rápidos pelo caminho de pedras do jardim, iluminado por luzes brancas onde se podia ver o reflexo da água de uma piscina no teto, embora ele não visse onde a mesma estava; também não estava interessado.

Saga abriu a porta e ele entrou estancando um passo, olhando a enorme sala, completamente vazia.

- Ainda estou decidindo a decoração... – Tornou o geminiano lendo a expressão no rosto dele.

Shaka não comentou, parou no meio da sala, cruzando os braços e olhando o anfitrião.

- Saga, eu vim aqui ...

- Pra me falar que eu sou um grande filho da puta, é isso? - perguntou o geminiano divertido e Shaka emudeceu, não esperava aquelas palavras.

- Não se preocupe Virgem, eu penso o mesmo. Entendo todo o ódio que você tem por mim... – disse seguindo por um corredor e pedindo com um gesto que o indiano o acompanhasse. Shaka obedeceu mudo, e eles chegaram à cozinha grande e bem equipada, como todo tipo de acessório moderno e bastante organizada.

- E...eu não tenho ódio de você... – gaguejou o mais jovem e se odiou por isso.

- Sério? - ironizou o ex-cavaleiro de gêmeos – Da forma que você me evita, eu achava isso e fico muito surpreso por você estar aqui hoje, nunca pensei que isso fosse possível.

- Estou acertando algumas contas... – disse irônico, o virginiano.

- Imagino que essa "conta" comigo, deve mesmo incomodá-lo.

- Eu só não confio em você. Você me enganou por anos, como acha que me sentir quando soube?

- Péssimo, com a vaidade ferida.

- O quê? Do que você está falando? - perguntou um Shaka irritado – Vaidade ferida?

- Isso mesmo, você sempre foi o mais sábio dos doze, o homem mais próximo dos deuses, saber que foi tão humanamente enganado, deve ter sido um duro golpe para sua vaidade.

- Você está totalmente enganado!

- Será que estou mesmo, Shaka? Então, por que só você tem tanto ódio de mim?

- Não fale bobagens, ninguém o perdoa, nenhum de nós! - Shaka estava nervoso, começava a se indagar de verdade, o motivo de tanto ódio.

Saga indicou uma cadeira para que o indiano sentasse, mas ele recusou, continuou em pé com os braços cruzados. O ex-cavaleiro de gêmeos, fez o mesmo e o encarou com um sorriso zombeteiro.

- O Shura, o Aiolia, o Deba e eu saímos todas as quartas para jogar boliche, o Mu me liga com freqüência, assim como o Mask e o Dite; Camus e Milo me tratam com bastante consideração, então, entre os dourados, meu único inimigo é você, Shaka.

O indiano engoliu em seco aquelas informações. Como não sabia daquilo? Por que nenhum dos amigos comentou com ele aquela proximidade com o geminiano?

- Eu... não sou seu inimigo, eu só... tenho minhas mágoas, só isso...

- Sim e eu as entendo. – Completou Saga e o indiano corou vencido, estava se comportando como idiota. Aquela afirmação deixava claro que o outro sempre respeitou sua decisão de se manter distante, então quem era ele para tirar satisfações agora? Para está ali, exigindo, cobrando o quê?

- Desculpe-me, eu vou embora... – falou enveredando pelo corredor de volta a sala, mas, antes que conseguisse sair, a mão forte de Saga segurou seu braço. Shaka se virou possesso encarando aqueles debochados olhos verdes.

- Agora que você veio, vamos terminar essa história, de uma vez por todas.

Shaka puxou o braço com violência, encarando o outro homem.

- Já resolvemos. – disse – Agora eu preciso ir...

- Poderia voltar amanhã pra terminarmos esse assunto?

- Você não ouviu o que eu disse? Não há mais nada para conversarmos.

- Há sim, você sabe que há, quero lhe explicar o que realmente aconteceu durante aqueles anos em que fingi ser quem não era.

- Eu conheço essa história, Gêmeos, sua metade maligna te dominou e você fez o que fez, tudo está explicado, então não há mais o que conversar.

- Sim, mas, vejo que essa justificativa nunca foi o suficiente para você.

- E por que minha opinião é tão importante? - ironizou o loiro e nesse momento o sorriso sarcástico desapareceu do rosto do geminiano.

- Ok, Shaka, acho que não temos nada mais para falar um com o outro. – disse retornando para a cozinha. O indiano não pensou duas vezes, deixou a casa de Saga sem nem mesmo se preocupar em fechar a porta. Estava confuso, lembranças do passado voltando a sua mente.

Chegou a casa, ainda perturbado, mas, resolveu tentar esquecer, queria ter uma noite agradável com os amigos e com Ikki, não perderia tempo pensando em Saga; já tinha feito o que queria, agora tinha coisas mais importantes a pensar. Encontrou Ikki já pronto o esperando sentado na varanda, o beijou, entrando em casa, ele o seguiu o agarrando pela cintura e o jogando no sofá; Shaka riu e o empurrou.

- Para com isso, seu tarado, daqui a pouco vai ficar todo amarrotado! - reclamou enquanto o outro beijava seu pescoço.

- Você é o culpado... – replicou o moreno – Você inventou essa história de boate no início da semana; acho que não deve está batendo muito bem da cabeça!

- É bom enlouquecer de vez em quando... – Volveu o loiro levantando do sofá e indo para o quarto, Ikki o seguiu.

- Loiro, eu não sei o que você está aprontando, mas, você tem agido muito estranho. Primeiro, batata frita, depois boate, qual será a próxima? Pintar os cabelos de vermelho?

- Não, amor, acho que tentarei pilotar sua moto... – disse Shaka se despindo e caindo embaixo do chuveiro.

- Nem em sonho! – Tornou abrindo a porta do Boxe e entrando, Shaka o olhou, surpreendido.

- Não acredito que você fez isso! - disse e o moreno tomou-lhe os lábios sensualmente, a água caindo sobre ele, molhando toda a sua roupa e sapatos.

- Ikki... – Protestou o virginiano – Vamos nos atrasar...

- E daí? - sussurrou o moreno continuando a beijá-lo, as mãos deslizando por seu corpo, o enlouquecendo, fazendo qualquer resquício de razão ir embora.

Shaka enlaçou-lhe o pescoço, colando ainda mais seu corpo contra o tecido molhado das roupas dele. Começou a desabotoar-lhe a camisa com pressa; pressa de sentir a pele dele contra a sua. Ikki o ajudou, jogando a camisa no canto do boxe, afastando os espessos cabelos loiros para explorar o pescoço alvo com a língua, enquanto ele gemia.

- Vamos sair daqui... – balbuciou o loiro o empurrando de costas para o quarto, já vencido pelo desejo e o ajudando a desabotoar a calça que foi abandonada no caminho. Caíram na cama, Ikki se livrando da cueca e das meias, últimas peças de um traje impecável, enquanto seu corpo era devorado pelos beijos quentes do loiro. Gemeu ao sentir os lábios cálidos e macios sobre um dos mamilos, enquanto os dedos apertam suavemente o outro contornando com carinho, brincando; descendo pela barriga perfeita do moreno, mordiscando, lambendo, chupando cada gominho o que fez com que ele risse e suspirasse, sentindo a língua quente do virginiano dentro do seu umbigo; descendo pela virilha, até chegar onde ele mais ansiava, começando a lamber, sugar, devorar, se deliciando com os gemidos que ouvia; seu nome dito de forma entrecortada, sensual, lascivamente sedutora, seus olhos se encontraram famintos e apaixonados.

Ikki segurou os cabelos dourados, cadenciando as subidas e decidas, gemendo mais, rebolando um pouco os quadris, entrando com força naquela boca luxuriosa; até se derramar nele com um gemido alto, rouco, entrecortado. Shaka se afastou lambendo os lábios, subindo nele e lhe dando um beijo ardente, profundo, as línguas se sugando, compartilhando o gosto do sexo. O loiro umedeceu o dedo sugando sensualmente, antes de virar o amante de costas e introduzi dentro dele, o primeiro, o segundo, o terceiro e mais gemidos agora de dor, uma suave fricção, luxuriante massagem, até que o penetrou devagar, arrancando mais gemidos; gemendo também, mais alto, a mão clara estimulando o parceiro sensualmente, enquanto continuava os movimentos. Ikki gozou novamente, junto com ele; os dois gritaram se contorcendo e caíram exaustos; o corpo claro de Shaka sobre o corpo bronzeado de Ikki, ambos respirando ofegantes. O loiro rolou para o lado, saindo dele e fitando seus olhos escuros maliciosos.

- Novidades... – sussurrou o moreno com um sorriso irônico – Você está sendo uma caixinha de surpresas loiro.

- A vida é curta, meu amor... – disse _"mais do que você imagina"_ pensou – Você não gostou?

- Eu gosto de qualquer coisa com você, amor... – falou enrolando os fios loiros nos dedos – Mas, é que hoje, você estava diferente, tem alguma coisa que mudou em você; e não estou falando de posições...

- Impressão sua, só é bom inovar de vez em quando... – O indiano desviou o olhar e se sentou na cama – Melhor tomarmos um banho antes que...

Nesse momento a campanhia tocou e os dois soltaram uma exclamação chateada, juntos.

- Deve ser o Shun, vou atender... – retorquiu Shaka indo até o banheiro e vestindo um roupão; depois foi atender a porta. Assim que a abriu, recebeu o sorriso malicioso do Amamiya mais novo, porque estava escrito na cara do indiano o que ele estava fazendo pouco antes do rapaz chegar.

- Vocês não cansam? - perguntou o jovem olhando o rosto afogueado e os lábios inchados do loiro.

- Tenho que aproveitar, caro amigo, não sei até quando poderei. – disse, e o mais jovem fechou a cara.

- Dá pra não falar disso hoje, Shaka, por favor? – pediu já com um olhar lacrimoso.

- Desculpe, tentarei controlar meu humor negro. – Volveu o loiro – Espera a gente, só um minuto.

- Certo... – tornou Shun sentando no sofá, não seria fácil sair com aqueles três aquela noite; aquilo lembrava demais o passado recente com Hyoga. Quantas noites os quatros não haviam passado juntos, naquele mesmo ritual? Até Shun descobrir que seu namorado estava se apaixonando pelo namorado do seu irmão; que a amizade excessiva que se desenvolveu entre eles, devido aqueles mesmos encontros, era algo mais.

Isso ninguém sabia, todos culpavam Shura pelo final do romance entre eles, mas, a relação já havia terminado muito antes. Os sentimentos de Hyoga por Shaka haviam aniquilado os seus por ele; pelo menos, o aquele tipo de sentimento, a amizade continuava intacta.

Shun ouviu a campanhia e pra sua surpresa, era Hyoga. Sabia que se encontrariam, mas, pensou que seria na boate e não ali, depois se lembrou dos planos de Shaka e relaxou; concordaria com qualquer coisa que deixasse Ikki feliz, mesmo sabendo que o plano do indiano era completamente insano.

Abriu a porta.

- Oi, Oga*.

- Oi, Shun, você está ótimo! – disse o loiro olhando o rapaz que vestia uma camisa preta de seda levemente folgada, por cima de uma calça marrom e sapatos também pretos. Os cabelos longos e castanhos caíam como uma cascata sobre seus ombros e brilhavam tanto quantos seus olhos. Shun estava incrível.

- Você também, Hyoga... – Shun fez a mesma análise, examinando as formas perfeitas do loiro, cobertas por uma calça jeans e uma camisa azul escura de mangas até o antebraço; era levemente justa, desenhando o contorno do peito definido.

Ele convidou Hyoga para entrar e os dois se sentaram no sofá um ao lado do outro.

- E então, Hyoga, como você está? - perguntou depois de um tempo.

- Eu quem deveria perguntar, Shun, levando em conta, com quem você tem saído... – tornou o loiro friamente.

- Eu não tenho saído com o Shura, eu namoro com ele. – consertou Shun baixando os olhos – Já é hora de você começar a aceitar isso.

- Eu só quero o seu bem, Shun.

- E eu agradeço muito isso, Hyoga, mas, sei que o Shura gosta de mim; ainda não é uma relação como a que tivemos, está muito cedo para isso, mas é verdadeiro.

- Eu quero acreditar nisso, Shun, e torço de verdade por vocês. – disse o russo sorrindo.

- Hyoga, eu tenho...

- Shun, por favor! - chamou Shaka ao que parecia, ele estava no banheiro. O jovem de cabelos castanhos foi até lá, passando pelo irmão que se trocava no quarto e o olhou desconfiado.

- Diz, Shaka! - pediu Shun atrás da porta e houve um momento de silêncio, ouvia-se somente a torneira da pia ligada.

- Shaka?

- Shun, você pode pegar o algodão, está dentro do armário branco... – pediu o loiro de dentro do banheiro; sua voz era calma e triste.

- O que está acontecendo, Shaka? - perguntou baixo, Shun, para que Ikki não ouvisse.

- Nada, Shun, por favor, me traz o algodão. – Continuou o indiano calmo.

Shun abriu o armário que ficava na entrada do banheiro e pegou um pote de porcelana que continha o algodão, mas antes que batesse na porta, o pote foi seguro pela mão forte do irmão que estava próximo a ele.

- Loiro, abre a porta! - exigiu o Amamiya mais velho – O que foi?

- Ah, Ikki, não enche! - disse o virginiano de dentro do banheiro nervoso – Não é nada demais, por que você não deixa isso entre Shun e eu...?

- Então, está acontecendo alguma coisa! Estou com o algodão, Virgem, abra a porta, e me diz o que está acontecendo?

- Eu... eu... me cortei na lâmina de barbear... – respondeu o loiro atrás da porta, sem pensar em algo melhor pra dizer – Deixa isso com o Shun, amor, termine de se arrumar.

- Porra nenhuma, Shaka, abre a porta agora, você não usa lâmina da barbear! – exigiu Ikki com sua natural sutileza. O loiro indiano sabia que não tinha muita escolha, ou abria ou ele colocaria a porta abaixo. Lavou o rosto mais uma vez, tentando conter a hemorragia nasal, depois pressionou as narinas com uma toalha de rosto.

"Vamos porcaria, pare de sangrar ou não sei que desculpa darei pra isso", implorava mentalmente.

- Shaka! - gritou novamente Ikki e agora Hyoga também entrava no quarto.

- O que está acontecendo, Fênix?

- Ah, Pato, ver se você consegue tirar seu amigo de dentro desse banheiro ou terei que arrombar essa porta!

Não precisou, o indiano abriu a porta, continuando a segurar a toalha sobre o nariz que ainda sangrava.

- Shaka, o que aconteceu, por que seu nariz está sangrando? - perguntou Ikki aflito e Hyoga percebeu que o indiano trocou um olhar de angústia com Shun.

"Mais uma pra minha coleção das mil e uma coisas estranhas do Shaka..." Pensou o loiro russo.

- É que eu tropecei e bati o rosto no boxe, não queria que você ficasse preocupado, já está passando... – mentiu, e o moreno percebeu que ele estava muito pálido, mas resolveu não comentar.

- Shaka, você é muito desastrado! - falou tirando a toalha de cima do formoso nariz que ainda sangrava um pouco – O que foi, ficou tonto?

- Não, eu só escorreguei... - Volveu o loiro, enquanto Ikki pegava o algodão; não queria vê-lo mais preocupado do que já estava. Seus olhos cruzaram com os de Hyoga e ele baixou as vistas, corando, o amigo conhecia muito bem quando mentia, aliás, ele nunca soube mentir na vida.

Hyoga olhava de Ikki para o loiro indiano, observando o moreno limpar com carinho o sangue que ainda descia do nariz do amado, enquanto dizia poucas e boas ao companheiro.

- Shun, vem cá... – falou o russo, esticando o rapaz de cabelos castanhos, pelo braço em direção a sala.

- O que é Hyoga? - perguntou Shun irritado puxando o braço.

- O que está acontecendo com o Shaka, Shun? Eu tenho a leve impressão que você sabe!

- Eu... Eu não sei do que você está falando... – gaguejou o Amamiya mais jovem.

- Você sabe sim, ele está estranho há vários dias e quero saber o que está acontecendo...

- Se você que vive grudado nele não sabe, como é que eu vou saber? Tornou Andrômeda, irritado – Por que não pergunta a ele?

- Porque você sabe que ele não vai me dizer!

- Então, me deixa em paz, eu não sei de nada! - reclamou o mais jovem.

- Shun, o Shaka quer falar com você. Pato, chega mais... - a voz de Ikki interrompeu a discussão deles. Shun foi para o quarto e Hyoga o seguiu até o bar, onde ele pegou um copo com gelo e encheu até a metade de uísque.

- Fale, Fênix... – disse Hyoga sentando num dos bancos, percebia que Ikki estava muito sério e pensativo.

- Você sabe o que está acontecendo com o Shaka?

- Estava fazendo essa mesma pergunta ao Shun quando você chegou.

- Pato, preciso de um favor seu... – disse Ikki e Hyoga arregalou os olhos: "Epa! Como diria o Shaka, jogo dos sete erros!" Pensava o russo, chocado, nunca em toda a sua vida, imaginou ouvir uma frase daquelas, do homem a sua frente.

-C-claro, Fênix... – gaguejou o russo.

- Se ele falar qualquer coisa a você... Digo... se ele...

- Eu entendi, Ikki, pode deixar. Mas, acho que deve ser mesmo estresse, com certeza, como o Camus falou, isso pode ocasionar vários sintomas.

- É, eu sei... – disse Ikki terminando o uísque em um único gole – Mesmo assim, fico preocupado com ele.

- Eu também fico, você sabe... ele é meu melhor amigo.

- Eu sei, Pato... – Ikki suspirou e o loiro russo percebeu que ele estava imensamente angustiado, aquele nem parecia o Ikki insuportável que conhecia.

- Ikki, está tudo bem, não deve ser nada grave, se fosse, já saberíamos.

- É, você deve ter razão, mas, é que pensar que alguma coisa possa me separar dele e... – O moreno se interrompeu, parecia só agora se dar conta do que estava falando e com quem estava falando; seu rosto traiu constrangimento e ele ruborizou levemente.

Hyoga sorriu:

- Fique tranqüilo, Fênix, não vou dizer a ninguém que você tem um coração.

- Vai a merda, Pato, eu só... só preciso que faça o que eu pedi.

- Pode deixar. – Concordou o loiro sorrindo e o moreno mesmo sem querer sorriu de volta, meio tímido.

Shaka e Shun apareceram finalmente na sala. O indiano já estava vestido com uma roupa, não muito o seu estilo; uma camisa preta meio justa que delineava o peito definido e uma calça igualmente preta. Mantinha os cabelos soltos, brilhantes, esvoaçantes um contraste sobre a peça escura.

Ikki e Hyoga perceberam que Shaka continuava pálido e Shun continuava triste, mas, ambos acharam melhor não comentar mais nada; queriam sair e se divertir, já que aquilo era um pedido de alguém muito importante para eles.

Dirigiram-se a entrada da casa, Hyoga seguindo para seu carro, Shun para o seu e Ikki para a moto. Shaka permaneceu parado; era uma situação peculiar, porque antes, quando saiam, Shun e Hyoga iam juntos e ele e Ikki. Agora teria que traçar estratégia diferente.

- Esperem! - pediu descendo as escadas, e parando próximo ao moreno – Ikki, vai com o Hyoga, não quero voltar de moto mais tarde, está frio.

O leonino o olhou confuso, Hyoga que estava parado com a chave na porta do carro, olhou para o outro loiro mais confuso ainda.

- E por que isso agora? - perguntou o Amamiya mais velho – Você vai comigo e ele com o Shun.

- Ok, e criaremos um super problema entre o Shun e o Shura, é isso? - Shaka se surpreendeu com sua capacidade de criar desculpas.

- Certo eu vou! - pisou forte indo em direção ao carro do russo.

- Abre essa lata velha ,Pato! - bufou o moreno e Hyoga riu, já estava acostumado com as "_gentilezas"_ de Ikki.

Shaka vendo que seu plano estava dando certo sorriu e entrou no carro de Shun.

- Não sei como você consegue ainda sorrir, numa situação dessas! - Questionou o mais jovem.

- Ah, meu caro Shun... – sorriu com angústia o loiro – É um prazer egoísta e extremamente masoquista.

Shun não respondeu, balançou a cabeça e partiram.

_Boate:_

Ensurdecedor: era assim que Shaka classificava o som das casas noturnas, mas estava disposto a mudar seus conceitos. Ikki escolheu a mesa, um pouco afastada da pista de dança e eles se acomodaram, Shun, que adorava música e dança, quis puxar o irmão pra dançar sem sucesso, sobrou para Hyoga que não conseguia negar nada ao ex-namorado, quando ele pedia com aqueles enormes olhos verdes suplicantes. Agora os dois dançavam no meio da multidão que se acotovelava. Shaka mal chegou e já queria ir embora, se controlava para permanecer no local.

- Você não disse que queria dançar? - perguntou Ikki com ironia, percebendo cada expressão de desespero do companheiro.

- É que meu parceiro ainda não chegou... – Devolveu o loiro provocando e tentando disfarçar o incômodo – Você pega uma bebida pra mim?

- Claro, suco ou soda? - indagou já se levantando.

- uísque... - disse o loiro naturalmente e Fênix estancou o passo.

- Que brincadeira é essa, loiro? - perguntou sério, cruzando os braços.

- Esquece, traz o suco mesmo... – tornou Shaka arrependido, segunda mancada – Estava brincando, só isso.

- Não me pareceu, já volto! - o moreno seguiu em direção ao bar e Shaka viu entrando na boate, Camus e Milo, acenou e assoviou para que os amigos o vissem; apesar do assovio não adiantar de nada, o aceno deu certo.

- Shaka, você está louco em me chamar para um lugar desses! – resmungou o aquariano ranzinza e o loiro riu.

- Amigo, sinto lhe dizer que esse não foi meu pior pedido... – ajuntou, segurando a mão de Camus que o olhou de lado.

-...?

- Eu quero que você dance comigo.

- O que? Nem morto! - Volveu Aquário.

- Não negaria o último pedido de um moribundo, não é?

- Não fala assim, Shaka! – Incomodou-se Milo e virou para o amante – É claro que ele dança com você, não é Camus?

- M...mas eu não sei dançar isso! – justificou-se o aquariano, lívido.

- Nem eu, pense pelo lado bom, você não vai pagar o mico sozinho! - riu o virginiano e Camus acabou vencido.

- Está bem. - concordou com um suspiro.

- Então vamos, vamos aproveitar que essa música não é tão rápida! – sugeriu o loiro indiano, puxando o amigo pelo braço. Milo riu da cara de suplício de Camus e continuou sentado, queria ver aquele espetáculo que nunca imaginou que veria um dia; Shaka e Camus, dançando numa boate.

Até que eles não se saíram mal, para a primeira dança; era fácil seguir os passos das outras pessoas e o ritmo cadenciado e sensual também ajudava. Ikki voltou à mesa com as bebidas e não acreditou no que estava vendo.

- Me belisca, Milo! - pediu e o escorpião riu.

- Coisas acontecem à noite, meu amigo.- falou seguindo também para a pista de dança e começando a dançar. Ikki ficou observando rindo e balançando a cabeça, estava no meio de loucos, se até Shaka e Camus enlouqueceram, não havia mais salvação.

Eles continuaram dançando com muita alegria, menos Camus, que aproveitando quando Milo puxou o loiro para dançar, correu para a mesa, sentando pesadamente no sofá.

- Me diz Camus, que ameaça o Shaka lhe fez pra convencê-lo a dançar com ele?

- Seu loiro, quando quer, sabe ser bem persuasivo... – falou o aquariano mal humorado – Buscarei uma bebida, com licença.

Pediu e saiu em direção ao bar. A música terminou e todos voltaram à mesa, Shun e Hyoga riam sem parar, conversando sobre algum acontecimento na pista de dança que os outros não participaram.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Ikki, eles riam tanto que todos os presentes começaram a rir por impulso.

- Uma garota... uma garota... – Hyoga ria e não conseguia terminar a frase e Shun ria também, mais encabulado, mas não menos divertido.

- Puxa, para de rir e conta! - pediu Milo curioso, recebendo um copo da mão de Camus que acabava de voltar com as bebidas e abraçava o namorado pela cintura.

- Vocês não viram? - perguntou Shun, rindo também – Uma garota me puxou pra dançar e...

Caía na risada, tanto ele quanto Hyoga. Shaka, que havia se sentado ao lado de Ikki, levantou quando enxergou três homens altos que se destacavam na multidão adentrarem a casa noturna. Acenou quando percebeu Shura e Aiolia e estancou o aceno ao verificar que Saga estava com eles. "Então é verdade..." Pensou meio pasmado, nem escutava mais as risadas e a história narrada pelos dois amigos. Tentou disfarçar, prestando atenção em Shun e Hyoga que continuavam a contar o acontecido.

-... Não, Shun, deixa que eu conto! - ria Hyoga, respirou fundo pra manter a calma – A garota agarrou Shun assim – Ele segurou o menor pela cintura com força.

-" Oh, oh" – pensou Shaka olhando para entrada da boate e percebendo que Shura estava prestando bastante atenção à cena – Hyoga, eu acho...

- Espera eu terminar, Shaka... – disse o loiro que de costa, não enxergava a porta. Ele puxou Shun mais de encontro a seu corpo e cravou as mãos nas nádegas do rapaz continuando a rir e contar o ocorrido – Ela segurou ele assim, dessa forma; aí chegou pra ele e disse com a voz mais melosa _"Estou louca pra fazer bem gostoso com você_"...

Os dois desataram a rir.

- Eu juro que nunca ouvi uma mulher dizer uma coisa dessas e ela foi tão discreta que ouvi tudo, porque foi justamente quando a música parou! - ria o Cisne.

A essa altura todos à mesa já riam sem parar dos apuros de Shun que ruborizou um pouco e se soltou das mãos de Hyoga.

- Ah, parem de curtir com minha cara, foi muito embaraçoso! - reclamou o Amamiya mais novo – Imaginem, eu tendo que dizer pra ela que o Hyoga era meu namorado e ela respondendo o clássico: "_Eu não sou ciumenta_", ai que merda!

Todos riam, só Shaka estava apreensivo, era o único que tinha reparado na chegada dos três dourados. Viu quando Shura fez menção de ir até eles e Saga o segurou pelo ombro, o levando para o bar. Respirou, aliviado.

Quando o hilário da situação acabou e todos se sentaram para conversar sobre outras coisas; o indiano se aproximou de Shun que sorriu e disse:

- Menos uma coisa na sua lista, você já dançou dança de boate como você mesmo diz.

- É sim, mas, tenho mais oito coisas para fazer... – replicou o indiano olhando para o bar – Shun, o Shura está aqui.

O jovem de olhos verdes olhou ao redor procurando.

- Onde? Eu não o vi...

- Ele chegou no momento que o Hyoga estava simulando o ataque da garota e acho que não gostou nada, mas, pode deixar eu converso com ele...

- Não, você já tem coisas demais para se preocupar. Deixa que vou falar com ele! - disse o mais jovem se levantando e localizando o namorado no bar, foi até ele.

- Shura...

- Sai da minha frente, Shun! - falou o moreno zangado, enquanto virava uma cerveja nos lábios; seus olhos sérios não escondiam o desagrado.

- Por quê? - perguntou o rapaz calmo.

- Você é muito cínico mesmo, não é? Eu vi você e o Hyoga se agarrando agora há pouco! - vociferou, colocando a garrafa com força sobre o balcão.

- Não foi nada do que você está pensando, a gente só...

- Vai se ferrar, Shun, sai daqui! Com certeza ele deve está te esperando, aliás, isso está acontecendo há quanto tempo? Preciso saber a quanto tempo estou sendo feito de palhaço!

- As pessoas geralmente julgam as outras por si... – disse o mais jovem, irritado – Porém, sinto lhe dizer que não sou igual a você, Shura!

- Então, você sai com o Hyoga por minhas costas e agora eu é que sou o puto aqui?

- Acaso, você está insinuando que eu sou isso? - gritou Shun magoado, as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos.

- Insinuando não, estou afirmando! - disse Shura e levou um forte tapa na cara, revidou instintivamente; só que, ele era bem mais forte que Shun, e o rapaz caiu sentando no chão, segurando o rosto. Aiolia e Saga não puderam fazer nada para evitar.

Daí pra frente, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Ikki praticamente soltou sobre a mesa, correndo até o bar esmurrando Shura que tentava, já arrependido, erguer Shun do chão. Os dois começaram a trocar socos no meio da boate, a música parou, os amigos tentavam segurar os dois loucos; Shun chorava copiosamente, ainda aturdido com a bofetada. E a briga só terminou quando Aiolia e Saga conseguiram segurar Shura, e Milo e Camus seguraram um furioso Ikki. Hyoga e Shaka tentavam consolar Shun, e todos acabaram expulsos da boate.

Fora da casa noturna, eles continuavam trocando farpas:

- Eu mato você, Shura! O mato se tocar num fio de cabelo do meu irmão de novo! - gritava Ikki sendo empurrado para dentro do carro por Camus e Hyoga.

- Por que você não tenta agora, frango Fênix? Você não é de nada! - gritava do outro lado Shura sendo arrastado pelos braços por Aiolia e Saga.

- Parem! - gritou Shaka tão forte que os dois pararam instantaneamente de gritar, percebendo que o indiano estava a ponto de ir as lágrimas, coisa muito rara, mas rara mesmo, para alguém como Shaka.

Ele respirou pausadamente, tentando em vão, controlar a emoção da voz.

- Eu inventei esse programa hoje e se você quer saber Shura, o Shun nem queria vir. Fui eu que insistir. Porcaria! Ele não está traindo você com o Hyoga; eles só estavam contando uma história quando você chegou, não foi nada do que você pensou e a culpa é toda minha por vocês brigarem!

Silêncio, ninguém ousava falar nada, o clima extremamente denso.

Shaka continuou:

- Eu... Eu só quero que vocês parem de brigar! - disse tentando manter a voz calma – Por Buda! Eu não quero que vocês se desentendam por minha culpa! Eu quero que vocês continuem juntos, continuem amigos! Isso é tão difícil assim? Não temos família, não temos ninguém, só temos uns aos outros, vocês se esquecem disso?

Ikki e Shura se desvencilharam dos braços que os seguravam, ajeitando as roupas amarrotadas. O capricorniano estava extremamente desconfortável, não conseguia olhar para Shun. Achou mais fácil ir primeiro até Ikki, era mais fácil encarar a raiva dele.

- Ikki... – começou sem jeito, coçando os cabelos escuros – Ah, cara, você sabe que... Você sabe que somos amigos, não é?

- Sim, Shura, eu só não vou admitir que você encoste um dedo no Shun! – disse Ikki ainda zangado.

- Mas, foi ele quem me bateu primeiro! - defendeu-se o capricorniano.

- Isso não importa, ele é um garoto, é mais fraco que você!

- Mas, tem uma mãozinha bem pesada se você quer saber!

- Parem de discutir! - gritou Shaka, novamente sabia que, se permitisse, aqueles dois homens geniosos começariam uma nova briga – Vamos embora, certo? Amanhã conversamos, hoje não há condição de vocês se entenderem!

Shura caminhou até Shun que agora estava sentado junto a Hyoga e esse fazia uma compressa com gelo no rosto machucado.

- Shun, eu...

- Eu não quero falar com você, Shura, agora não... – disse o mais jovem – Oga, você me leva pra casa?

- C.. Claro, Shun... – concordou o loiro – Mas, e seu carro?

O jovem de olhos verdes jogou as chaves para o irmão que a pegou no ar.

- O Ikki vai com ele. – disse e se abraçou ao loiro em pura provocação ao capricorniano – Vamos.

Shura saiu em direção ao jipe de Saga, chutando uma garrafa pelo caminho, revoltado com as atitudes do namorado.

Shaka correu até ele, e o alcançou, entrando no carro junto com Aiolia e o próprio Saga.

- Shura não fica assim, ele só está zangado, isso logo passa... – disse e se virou para Aiolia – Leva ele pra casa e não deixe que faça besteira.

- Pode deixar, Shaka... – disse Aiolia. Quando o loiro se afastou do carro, seus olhos se cruzaram com os de Saga; eles não tinham mais a expressão zombeteira de horas atrás, estavam sérios e taciturnos. Shaka nada disse, se afastou do carro se sentindo derrotado.

- Deu tudo errado... – dizia pra si, depois sorriu com os próprios pensamentos – Pelo menos eu dancei dança de boate, e ainda fiz o Camus dançar também.

Despediu-se dos demais e voltou pra casa, ainda tinha muita coisa para fazer nos próximos dias.

_**Continua...**_

_**Notas finais: **__Lemonzinho básico ("Opa"!"""!) a música que Shaka gravou para o Hyoga é "Música ambiente" da Legião Urbana Sinceramente, imaginar Camus e Shaka dançando numa boate é mais uma para a coleção de "Coisas absurdas dessa fic", não bastasse, o amor de Hyoga por Shaka e o namoro de Shun e Shura. Ai, vai doer tanto buá buá._

_Obs. O apelido" Oga" para o Hyoga, não foi criado por mim, mas, também não me lembro onde o vi pela primeira vez, então basta informar que não é criação minha, ok?_

_Obs. No capítulo anterior, a poesia lida pelo Shaka, é de autoria desconhecida, por isso não citei. E claro que todos sabem que a citada pelo Hyoga nesse capítulo é o "Soneto de Fidelidade" do Vinicius de Moraes._

_Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando e também aos que deixaram reviews, isso nos anima muito mesmo, de verdade._

_Sion Neblina_


	5. Para não doer tanto que a dor venha deva

**Para não doer tanto que a dor venha devagar**

**V Capítulo**

**N.A Música do capítulo, **_**I Don't Want To Talk About It do Rod Stewart**_

E passavam os dias, Shaka mantinha seus projetos. De vez em quando, o virginiano acordava cansado e com enjôos, e para controlar os sintomas tinha que tomar a medicação nas horas certas e era somente nesses momentos, que o ex-cavaleiro de virgem se sentia fraco e deprimido, com vontade de chorar. Geralmente, estava com Ikki nessas ocasiões, pois sempre acontecia pela manhã; então, fazia de tudo para disfarçar e conseguir pegar os remédios, escondidos numa caixa de madeira embaixo da cama, sem que o companheiro notasse.

Continuava as aulas de pára-quedismo com Hyoga e, embora às vezes, o russo ficasse taciturno e desconfiado, suas manhãs eram sempre agradáveis. Sempre caminhavam pelo parque ou praia, conversando sobre todo tipo de assunto, até que a conversa caía em Ikki. Shaka percebia que a antipatia dos dois estava perdendo terreno, embora ainda não tivesse feito grandes progressos. A única coisa que o preocupava era saber que esse pequeno laço entre eles foi estabelecido pela preocupação consigo, e não por outro tipo de afinidade. Aquilo, teria que achar um jeito de destruir e só havia um jeito; decepcionar os dois. Mas será que conseguiria? Nos últimos dias, havia feito de tudo para aproximá-los, chegando mesmo a armar situações, entretanto, nenhum sentimento pareceu brotar entre os dois, além de uma pequena afinidade, por amor a ele.

Mais uma quinta-feira, isso significava reunião, e o virginiano estava ao telefone:

- Não Olia*, de jeito nenhum. Não me importa se você sairá com a japonesa mais bela que já existiu, hoje você não pode faltar! - dizia o loiro zangado.

_- Mas Shaka, é só dessa vez, pensei que você aliviaria minha barra!_ -falava Aiolia do outro lado da linha.

- Nem pensar, marca com ela pra outro dia!

_- Você é muito chato! - r_eclamou o leonino_._

- Eu te amo também, Olia, tchau!

Shaka desligou o telefone com um suspiro pesado, estava aborrecido com o amigo, o que ele queria? Dispensar sua família por causa de um rabo de saia? Da mesma forma que aquilo o aborrecia, agradava, porque sempre que o leonino tinha algum projeto amoroso, ele era o primeiro a saber. Pedia sua opinião para tudo, era incrível que apesar de todos terem praticamente à mesma idade, e muitos serem pouco mais velho que ele, todos o escolheram como conselheiro. era uma espécie de guru da turma do Santuário e até mesmo dos ex-cavaleiros de bronze.

Manhã de quinta feira. Como sempre, Shun chegou, mas, dessa vez não estava sozinho, estava com Seiya e Shiryu que carregavam algumas caixas e deixaram ao lado da porta antes de entrar.

- Bom dia, o que vocês estão tramando? - perguntou o indiano.

- Estamos de mudança e o Shun está nos ajudando. – explicou o Dragão – Estávamos cansados daquele apartamento, vamos morar numa casa a beira mar, é bem mais ampla, tem três quartos...

- Mais um local para a reunião da tradição! - disse Shaka – Graças a Buda, quem sabe assim, as sextas-feiras deixam de ser os dias do meu inferno astral!

- Ah, você acha que alguém vai desistir daqui? - perguntou Seiya divertido – Vocês têm uma baita casa, a nossa não tem metade desse requinte!

Shaka balançou a cabeça e convidou os mais jovens para tomar café. Ikki acordou logo depois, fez uma piadinha sobre sua case ter sido invadida por sem tetos, e se juntou a eles, à mesa redonda da cozinha. O indiano percebeu que ainda havia um roxo hematoma na têmpora do amado, fruto da briga da segunda-feira, mas no restante, o leonino estava até de bom humor. Shun também tinha um pequeno hematoma no rosto, apesar do tapa não ter sido tão forte, ele era muito claro.

Depois que os mais jovens saíram, Shaka se arrumou; teria que ir à aula de pára-quedismo, e também gostaria de falar com Shun a sós mais tarde, pedir para o virginiano perdoar Shura, aliás, ambos tinham que se perdoar, porque foram "sopapos" trocados. Shun só levou a pior por ser mais fraco que o capricorniano.

Despediu-se de Ikki como sempre, o moreno ainda achando que ele estava no centro de cultura indiana e ele sabendo que havia três dias que não aparecia no local; deixando claro por telefone que não sabia quando voltaria.

Como combinado, foi para última aula com Hyoga, pois a próxima seria o salto e passaram a manhã juntos. Almoçou com Ikki e a tarde estava na biblioteca da faculdade, porque queria pesquisar alguns poemas. Estava passeando entre as estantes e enxergou Saga numa das mesas. O geminiano não o viu, estava concentrado em digitar alguma coisa no teclado do notebook, então Shaka se aproximou, parando a sua frente.

- Oi... - disse e Saga levantou a cabeça, tirando os óculos, com o mesmo olhar sério da noite anterior.

- Oi, Virgem... – disse – Eu não o tenho visto nas aulas.

- Tenho andado ocupado... – respondeu Shaka sem arredar o pé e Saga se viu obrigado a convidá-lo a sentar.

- Fiquei me perguntando, o que havia dito de errado na sua casa, aquela noite, - tornou o indiano após se sentar – você mudou completamente quando eu te perguntei o porquê de minha opinião ser tão importante.

- Você quer mesmo saber? - Saga parecia irritado, mas o virginiano não era homem de se intimidar com cara feia.

- Claro que sim! - respondeu Shaka em desafio se inclinando para o rosto ficar bem perto do homem de cabelos azulados, podia sentir a respiração dele quente em seu rosto.

- Muito bem, naquela época, você era a única pessoa que eu confiava, quando tudo aconteceu; fiz tudo para mantê-lo ao meu lado, tudo! Disfarcei o que pude para que você não descobrisse, por que... porque eu o considerava um amigo, o único que eu tinha!

Shaka ficou estupefato com a confissão; então Saga se importava com ele? Então aquela fuga era porque, simplesmente, era orgulhoso demais para pedir desculpas?

- Pra mim chega! - o loiro se levantaria, mas o moreno segurou seu punho, forçando-o a permanecer sentado, a mão de ferro marcando a pele branca do virginiano.

- Se você não soltar meu braço, eu vou ter que...

- Vai me bater? Então bate, Shaka, eu não me incomodo! O que me incomoda de fato é esse seu ódio. Eu já fiz tudo que poderia para me redimir, tudo, e acho que fui bem sucedido, agora chega, o que quer mais que eu faça?

- Nada, eu não quero nada de você! - vociferou o indiano e olhou para o local, uma bibliotecária já se aproximava para exigir silêncio. Saga levantou fechando o notebook e o colocando dentro da pasta, depois tomou o braço dele novamente.

- Vamos conversar em outro lugar, Virgem... – saiu arrastando o loiro sem se preocupar com seus protestos. Quando chegaram ao gramado em frente ao prédio, Shaka conseguiu libertar seu braço, percebendo que ele estava muito dolorido.

"Ou já estou muito doente ou ele é bem mais forte que eu." Pensava massageando o pulso.

- Agora continue, Virgem, de onde a gente parou. Por que me odeia se antes era meu melhor amigo?

- Eu era o melhor amigo do Mestre e não seu! - gritou Shaka – Você me usou, você... você se aproveitou dos meus sentimentos, da minha subserviência ao Mestre do Santuário! Nunca poderei perdoá-lo!

- Então, ao menos agora, confessa que me odeia! - gritou de volta Saga.

- Sim, odeio você! - gritou Shaka, o peito arfando com a comoção que tomava conta de si; seus olhos azuis brilhavam de fúria, tomava consciência de que sentia ódio e frustração todos aqueles anos, por ter sido usado, enganado e... Seduzido? Balançou a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos, tentava bloquear aquela parte, aquela noite em Star Hill, um local que ele não deveria estar, onde só não sucumbiu aos carinhos do Mestre, porque em seu íntimo, sempre desconfiou de que havia alguma coisa errada.

- Você não me odeia... – volveu Saga com tristeza – Você só está magoado, só isso!

- Magoado? - Shaka perguntou incrédulo – Acho que você tende a simplificar as coisas, Saga de Gêmeos!

- Quer jantar comigo, hoje? - o geminiano perguntou e o queixo de Shaka quase caiu, emudeceu incrédulo, aquele homem só podia ser louco.

- O que disse?

- Eu o convidei para jantar, se estamos começando a reatar nossa amizade, temos que começar a nos ver!

Ele falou com tanta naturalidade que Shaka teve aquela sensação de estar no filme errado.

- Eu não sei aonde você quer chegar, Saga... Realmente não sei.

- Eu não quero chegar a lugar algum, só o estou convidando para jantar, só isso!

- Hoje eu não posso, é reunião da tradição... – Shaka se ouviu dizer ainda mais incrédulo.

- Tudo bem, pode ser amanhã então?

- N... Não sei, eu...

- Te espero amanhã, então. – disse Saga e foi se afastando.

- Eu não vou, espera, Saga! - gritou, mas o geminiano já havia virado a esquina. O ex-cavaleiro de virgem ficou parado, meio desolado, até que saiu do entorpecimento e voltou para a biblioteca, ainda tinha um livro para pegar, antes de seguir para o estúdio de Shun.

_Reunião da tradição, casa de Camus e Milo:_

Shaka e Ikki eram sempre os primeiros a chegar, seguidos por Shun e Hyoga, quando ainda eram um casal e, mesmo depois que deixaram de ser, um sempre chegava pouco minutos depois do outro.

Fênix foi ajudar Camus com os camarões do jantar, enquanto Milo preparava os CDs da noite, e Shaka cortava algumas frutas para seus coquetéis. O indiano era péssimo na cozinha, não sabia fritar um ovo e se perguntava como os outros conseguiam se virar com uma panela, já que também passaram a vida treinando.

Como esperado, Shun chegou logo depois e, dessa vez, com Hyoga, Shaka estranhou o fato, mas preferiu não comentar. O jovem de olhos esmeraldas continuava com o hematoma arroxeado na face esquerda e estava taciturno. O indiano se aproximou dele.

- Tudo minha culpa, desculpe, Shun, eu não imaginei que fôssemos encontrar o Shura... – pediu constrangido, sentindo a tristeza do outro.

- Não foi sua culpa, Shaka, eu deveria ter me controlado mais. Ele apenas revidou porque eu o agredi primeiro. – o mais jovem suspirou – O que me doeu não foi o tapa, foram às palavras dele.

- Ele estava ferido, Shun, isso significa que ele gosta mesmo de você – tornou Hyoga que se intrometeu na conversa. Os dois virginianos olharam para ele, surpresos, o russo sorriu.

- Certo, eu me rendo, me enganei a respeito do cara, ele parece gostar mesmo de você, Shun, e acho que vocês devem conversar.

- Certo, eu... Acho que, ah eu não sei! - Volveu Andrômeda – Ainda está doendo muito às palavras que ele me disse. Ele me chamou de... Ah, ele me chamou de puto, eu! Justo eu, Hyoga! Ficamos juntos por cinco anos, cinco anos, eu alguma vez, já o traí? Diga! Já se quer olhei pra outra pessoa enquanto estive com você?

- Não, Shun, nunca! – ria Hyoga da forma zangada que o ex-namorado falava, nunca vira Shun tão bravo.

- Então, ele não tinha o direito de duvidar de mim! - agora os olhos do Amamiya mais jovem estavam marejados e ele lutou para não cair em lágrimas – Mas, tudo bem, como falei ao próprio Shura, as pessoas tendem a julgar as outras por si mesmas.

Ficaram calados, e Milo apareceu na sala. Divino, perfumado, vestido com uma calça e uma camisa brancas; descontraído como sempre. Shaka percebeu que não poderia existir um sorriso mais belo que o dele, o sorriso de Milo abria fendas azuis no céu, nos dias mais carregados.

- Camie! - gritou o Escorpião – O Shaka está me cantando! - disse percebendo que o loiro não tirava os olhos de cima dele.

O indiano acordou do transe e jogou uma almofada no amigo.

- Sai fora! Bicho peçonhento, você não faz meu tipo!

- Faço sim, Faço o tipo de qualquer pessoa de bom gosto! - Piscou o escorpiano e Shaka riu, olhando para Ikki.

- Certo, lindão, menos o meu! - falou levantando do sofá e caminhando até a varanda do imenso apartamento. Aquela noite não estava tão fria como as anteriores; lembrava ainda o calor do verão a pouco deixado pra trás. Em contraste com o clima instável do outono japonês, seu coração estava sereno; triste e pesado, muitas vezes, mas, sereno e resignado.

Respirou fundo o ar da noite; dali enxergava toda a baía de Tóquio e as luzes da grande metrópole; se perdeu nelas de tal forma que nem percebeu que havia alguém ao seu lado, olhando na mesma direção.

- Bela vista, daqui... – disse a voz forte de Ikki – Só não sei por que hoje ela parece mais interessante para você que nos demais dias.

- Cada dia é uma nova descoberta... – falou friamente e Fênix estranhou o tom de voz.

- Eu fiz alguma coisa que o aborreceu? - perguntou olhando para o loiro, confuso.

- Não, Ikki, você não fez nada... – Shaka sabia que não conseguiria destratá-lo, e isso o estava desesperando. Sabia que não conseguiria seus objetivos, se continuasse sendo o mesmo com ele. Estava tentando ser frio, indiferente, mas, olhando aqueles olhos escuros, era impossível.

- Você está estranho comigo, Shaka, desde o encontro na boate, você... nem me olha direito, o que está acontecendo?

- Estou com alguns problemas, Ikki, estou precisando ficar sozinho...

Ikki o olhou surpreendido, notando a tristeza no rosto do loiro. Sabia que ele não estava nada bem, estaria deprimido, mas por quê? Há duas semanas, Shaka estava incrivelmente bem, agora vivia triste e tendo atitudes estranhas.

O ex-cavaleiro de Fênix o abraçou com carinho, sentindo as lágrimas molharem sua camisa. Shaka estava tentando ser forte, mas, era tão difícil...

- Loiro, você sabe que eu te amo, não é? Sabe que pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa, não sabe?

O Virginiano balançou a cabeça, fungando, tentando enxugar o rosto.

- Ficarei bem, Ikki, só preciso ficar um pouco sozinho, ok?

Fênix assentiu com a cabeça e fez a vontade do companheiro. Estava confuso, preocupado e resmungava alguma coisa; Hyoga que olhava de longe essas estranhas atitudes, se aproximou dele.

- O que aconteceu, Fênix? - perguntou puxando-o pelo braço para um canto da sala.

- Ele está chorando, Hyoga... – disse um Ikki arrasado – Quantas vezes você já viu o Shaka chorando? Alguma grande merda está acontecendo e ele não confia em mim o suficiente para contar!

Ikki estava desolado, lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos e o russo percebeu que era amor demais o que o leonino sentia pelo loiro indiano. Mesmo ele que se julgava tão forte, não conseguia conter um sentimento como aquele.

- Calma,Ikki, isso pode não ter nada a ver com confiança. Lembre-se do que o Camus falou; às vezes, estresse leva a quadros de depressão, pode ser isso...

Ikki olhou bem fundo nos olhos azuis céu a sua frente.

- Pato, você é imbecil ou o quê? Você conhece alguém mais equilibrado que o Shaka? Ele nunca se deprimiria. Agradeço se está tentado me consolar, mas essa não é a melhor forma.

- Você tem razão, desculpe... – falou Hyoga se afastando, mas Ikki segurou-lhe o braço o forçando a voltar para o lugar.

- Eu que tenho que pedir desculpas, Pato... – disse o Amamiya mais velho constrangido – Você só está tentando me ajudar e eu, como sempre, distribuindo patadas!

- É da sua natureza... – sorriu Hyoga e Ikki sorriu de volta, soltando o braço do russo. Ainda ficaram sustentando aquele olhar enquanto se afastavam.

Shaka olhava a cena com uma mistura de sentimentos que nem ele mesmo conseguia identificar. As coisas talvez estivessem se acertando, mas pelos motivos errados.

Voltou para a sala vendo que nesse momento, Milo abria a porta para Aldebaran, Aiolia, Shura e...

- Saga?! - a voz de Shaka soou tão alta, que todos os olhares se voltaram para seu rosto pasmado diante do que via, e um silêncio constrangedor dominou o ambiente.

- É que... A idéia foi minha, Shaka... Não pensei que se incomodaria – começou Aiolia constrangido.

- E quem disse que me incomodo? Por que pensaram isso? - perguntou irritado, sua voz soando alta mais uma vez. Todos os rostos ficaram sérios o mirando.

- Certo, então quer dizer que ele não fazia parte da turma, por minha causa, é isso que querem dizer? - Shaka ficava cada vez mais nervoso o que estava chocando os outros cavaleiros.

- Bem, Shaka... – ajuntou a voz de trovão de Aldebaran – A gente sempre quis evitar um clima, sabíamos que vocês não se davam muito bem depois de tudo, e achamos que já é hora de acabar com isso.

Shaka emudeceu, olhava os cínicos e zombeteiros olhos verdes de Saga e tinha vontade de pular no pescoço dele; não disse mais nada, cruzou os braços e marchou para a varanda, fechando a porta de vidro atrás de si.

- Deixa ele! - disse Shura – O Shak* é o mais maduro dentre todos nós. Logo se acostuma com o Saga e tudo fica bem.

Depois de dizer essas palavras, os olhos negros se fixaram em Shun que desviou o olhar e agarrou o braço de Hyoga, como para se proteger. O Cisne balançou a cabeça para o capricorniano, num gesto que dizia para ele não se incomodar com as atitudes do mais jovem; e Shura achou melhor não insistir. Teria a noite toda para falar com Shun.

Minutos depois, Hyoga se afastou dele e abriu a porta da varanda para falar com o indiano, o encontrou sentado na mureta da sacada, os pés balançando perigosamente no vazio.

- São vinte e cinco andares, você vai se transformar numa panqueca se cair daí. – disse friamente.

- Eu não vou cair... – falou o virginiano ainda olhando para baixo – Amanhã é nosso salto, você está pronto?

- Estou, mas será que você está, Shaka de Virgem?

O loiro indiano o encarou, jogando os pés para dentro da varanda e descendo da mureta.

- Do que está falando?

- Estou falando das suas ações nesses últimos dias. Você está com algum problema e não quer contar pra gente.

- Quando você fala "a gente" se refere exatamente a quem? -perguntou irritado.

- Você sabe, muito bem!

- E desde quando você e o Ikki, passaram a ser "a gente"? O Ikki e EU somos nós, entendeu NÓS! Eu e ele!

Hyoga emudeceu pasmado; sua mente não conseguia entender o que o loiro dizia. O que ele estava insinuando? Que ele e Ikki... Shaka estava com ciúmes dos dois?

Por seu lado o indiano se odiava, havia se traído novamente e agora teria que desfazer aquilo ou estaria tudo perdido. Se Hyoga desconfiasse de seus pensamentos, se afastaria ainda mais de Ikki e isso não podia permitir.

- Quando eu falei "a gente", Shaka... – começou baixo o russo, segurando o braço do homem à sua frente, possessivamente – Estava me referindo a toda turma, a todos nossos amigos, de onde tirou que eu falava do Ikki?

- Eu...

- Senta, ai! - Hyoga o jogou sentado numa cadeira. Shaka, que era mais alto que o loiro russo, estava embaixo do seu olhar agora, e se sentiu estranhamente acuado.

Hyoga então, se sentou sobre suas pernas, o segurando pelo pescoço por baixo dos espessos cabelos, e o beijou. Um beijo suave mais cálido, no começo somente os lábios, depois a língua macia e habilidosa forçando passagem, até ganhar completamente a boca do indiano, que se rendeu aquele toque suave e ao mesmo tempo quente e sensual. Shaka nem tentou resistir, se entregou a sensação deliciosa daqueles lábios.

Tão surpreendente como começou, acabou o beijo. Hyoga se afastou, olhando sério o rosto corado e pasmado a sua frente, e sussurrou:

- Seja lá o que você quis dizer com aquilo, saiba que só uma coisa me liga ao Ikki, você.

- Hyoga, espera... – Ele quis protestar, mas o amigo já havia voltado para a sala e Shaka ficou ali sentado confuso; se sentindo um incompetente, porque estava estragando tudo, não só entre Ikki e Hyoga, mas entre ele e os dois. Era um cupido totalmente desastrado.

Além disso, suas palavras haviam magoado o Cisne, e magoá-lo era tudo que não podia fazer. De forma alguma podia ferir os sentimentos do russo, tinha que transformá-lo e direcioná-lo para outra pessoa.

Voltou para a sala, tentando disfarçar a comoção do seu íntimo com conversas amenas, e brincado com todos. Seiya e Shiryu acabavam de chegar e conversavam alegremente sobre o dia, pareciam marcar uma partida de futebol para o próximo final de semana e todos pareciam contentes. Conversavam tão naturalmente com Saga, que Shaka se sentiu patético por pensar que todos compartilhavam de sua mágoa pelo geminiano.

Não demorou uma música suave dominar o ambiente, meio abafada pelas conversas. Camus serviu o jantar e todos se deliciaram com o sua salada _de radicchio e endívia com camarões ao molho de queijo gruyère_ e o seu vinho impecável, porém, como sempre acontecia quando se juntava aquele bando de louco, a sofisticada iguaria foi servida à americana, cada um com seu prato em um canto e tudo dava certo.

O jantar se fez muito agradável, todos conversando, rindo com as bobagens dita por Seiya, de vez em quando, os olhos de Saga e Shaka se encontravam, mas logo o indiano tratava de desviar a atenção para qualquer canto que não fosse a beleza máscula de Saga de Gêmeos.

Depois do jantar, Shura encontrou a oportunidade perfeita para falar com Shun, porque o mais jovem foi para a varanda olhar a noite.

- Docinho...

- Não me chama assim, eu não sou mais _seu docinho_, está bem? -disse o rapaz zangado.

- Shun, me perdoa pelas coisas que disse, é que fiquei desolado ao vê-lo com o Hyoga. Confesso, fico inseguro ao vê-lo com ele, vocês são tão íntimos.

- Você sabe que somos apenas amigos agora, puxa, Shura, você se comportou como um menino inseguro! Quando me envolvi com você, achei que estava me relacionando com uma pessoa madura! Você não confia em mim? - perguntou irritado, lembrando-se do fato de no começo, Shura ter resistido ao relacionamento por considerá-lo muito jovem pra ele.

- Eu sei que errei, mas... Não termina comigo não... – pediu o moreno com uma expressão de menino magoado que derretia o mais jovem.

Ele o abraçou.

- Nunca mais duvida de mim, certo? - pediu Andrômeda.

- Nunca mais, amor, eu prometo... – beijaram-se e voltaram para a sala, onde os amigos começaram a aplaudir, assoviar e dizer gracinhas, comemorando o reatamento do namoro dos dois. Só Ikki parecia não ter gostado nada, embora já tivesse resolvido suas diferenças com Shura, a lembrança de Shun no chão e o hematoma que continuava em seu rosto, não permitia que a mágoa deixasse seu coração, precisaria de tempo.

- Meia-noite se aproximando, ora do romantismo! - piscou para os amigos, Milo, procurando por alguns CDs.

Aiolia se aproximou de Shaka e lhe entregou uma bebida.

- Você me desculpa? - pediu meio cabisbaixo, e o amigo não entendeu, ele completou: - Por ter cogitado faltar ao nosso encontro de hoje!

- Ora, Olia, você deveria pedir desculpa a todos, não somente a mim – disse Shaka, desconfortável.

- Você não entende mesmo que isso aqui ainda existe por sua causa, não é? Não entende ou finge que não entende.

Shaka engoliu em seco e balançou a cabeça.

- Somos uma família e famílias existem por vários fatores e não gira em torno de uma pessoa. Mesmo quando alguém vai embora, os outros continuam.

- Isso não aconteceria se você fosse embora. – disse Aiolia dando de ombro – Agora, bebe esse seu drinque bicha aí, que parece bom!

Shaka sorriu, mas ficou incomodado com a frase do outro. Não queria que as coisas fossem daquele jeito; não podiam ser...

- Outra coisa, Shaka, você me desculpa eu não ter avisado que traria o Saga, certo? – pediu o leonino.

- Não tem problema, só fiquei surpreso, mas já passou. Se ele é amigos de vocês, tenho que suportá-lo, não é verdade?

- Isso mesmo, afinal, a gente suporta o Ikki! - riu Aiolia dando um tapa forte nas costas do amigo, fazendo com que o líquido do copo que ele segurava, derramasse na camisa azul clara que vestia.

- Merda, Olia! - bufou o indiano – Olha o que você fez!

- Desculpa! - ria Aiolia – Esqueci como você ficou fraquinho, desde que perdeu o controle do seu cosmos!

- Vai à merda! - disse Shaka aborrecido, percebendo que estava com a mesma mania do amante de mandar todos "à merda"; _que coisa feia reencarnação de Buda!_ - pensou. Caminhou para o banheiro, já arrancando a camisa, pediria uma emprestada a Camus e deixaria aquela por lá mesmo. Já entrou sem camisa no banheiro, jogando a peça num cesto, quando percebeu que não estava sozinho, Saga estava secando as mãos com uma toalha e o olhou entre surpreso e divertido.

Shaka empalideceu.

- Eh... Desculpe eu... A porta...

- Eu não tranquei, vim só lavar o rosto, porque está fazendo um calor dos diabos... – dispensou a explicação, o geminiano ao mesmo tempo em que o devorava com os olhos. O loiro quase se encolheu diante daquele olhar, sentindo o coração bater mais forte. Não conseguiu se mover e nem dizer nada. Saga também não se movia; ficaram assim um bom tempo, até o geminiano dar dois passos na direção do loiro e levantar-lhe o queixo. Seus olhos se prenderem: duas águas-marinhas*, duas jades.

Shaka estremeceu levemente com o contato daqueles dedos em sua pele e Saga falou calmo, rouco, sensualmente, próximo ao seu rosto:

- Você não precisa se incomodar com minha presença, não faria nada para aborrecê-lo.

Após dizer essas palavras o ex-cavaleiro de gêmeos saiu do banheiro, deixando o virginiano pasmado e confuso. Ficou ainda por um tempo parado, tentando controlar as emoções; depois, saiu à procura de Camus e pediu uma camisa emprestada. Vestiu-se e voltou para a sala. Já passava da meia-noite e os amigos começaram a ir embora, Ikki se aproximou dele.

- Vamos, Shaka... – disse enlaçando a cintura de virgem.

- Eu... Eu... vou dormir aqui, Ikki. – disse com os olhos baixos, se desvencilhando dos seus braços. Ikki não entendeu e ergueu-lhe o queixo com violência; estava com raiva, não entendia e não agüentava mais as estranhezas do amado. Até quando ele continuaria tendo aquelas atitudes inexplicáveis e hostis?

- O que está acontecendo com você, loiro? Juro por todos os deuses que já não sei mais o que fazer! - ele tentava controlar a voz – Você vai sair comigo agora, pela merda dessa porta, e pronto!

- Não, eu não vou, Ikki... – disse tentando manter a calma. Era muito difícil para o indiano, magoar propositalmente o amor de sua vida – Eu preciso de um tempo, preciso de um tempo para pensar, para organizar minhas idéias...

Ikki o encarava entre frustrado e raivoso, mas tentava não gritar, somente em respeito a Camus e Milo.

- Você enjoou de mim, é isso? - perguntou e sua voz tremeu – Fala a verdade, só isso pode justificar suas atitudes, desde que estamos juntos, nunca passamos uma noite separados...

- Então, a hora é essa, Ikki... – Interrompeu o indiano tentando demonstrar um equilíbrio que estava longe de sentir – É hora de nos desapegarmos um pouco, um do outro. Estamos muito dependentes, isso não é bom...

Ikki olhou o loiro, incrédulo; Shaka não conseguia encará-lo, se olhasse pra ele não teria coragem.

- Você está me mandando embora... Você está... – Ikki gaguejava de nervosismo.

- Eu só estou dizendo que preciso ficar aqui essa noite, por favor... – Shaka lhe deu as costas, para que ele não visse as lágrimas nos seus olhos ou estaria tudo perdido.

I can tell by your eyes that you've probably

been crying forever  
and the stars in the sky

don't mean nothing to you, they're a mirror.

Eu posso dizer  
Pelos seus olhos  
Que você provavelmente  
Esteve sempre chorando  
E as estrela no céu nada  
Me disseram sobre você  
Até que eu te encontrei

O Indiano estava de costa, mas podia sentir que o amado tremia de raiva e angústia. Não estava agüentando, esperava que Ikki fizesse o que sabia que ele faria; porque o conhecia melhor que ninguém e sabia que ele não se humilharia. Não imploraria por ele, mas, se ele não fizesse isso logo, não conseguiria ser forte...

"_I don't want to talk about it, how you`ve broken my heart.  
If I stay here just a little bit longer  
If I stay here, won't you listen to my heart, ohh my heart?"_

_Eu não quero conversar sobre isso  
De como você partiu meu coração  
Se eu ficar aqui mais algum tempo  
Se eu ficar aqui você irá ouvir o meu coração?  
__Meu coração..._

_If I stand all alone, will the sh__adow hide the color of my heart  
blue for the tears, black for the night's fears  
The stars in the sky don't mean nothing to you, they're just a mirror.  
I don't want to talk about it, how you broke my heart.  
If I stay here just a little bit longer  
if I stay here, won't you listen to my heart, ohh my heart?  
my heart, ohh my heart, this old heart_

_Se eu permanecer sozinho, irão as sombras "ocultar" as  
cores em meu coração  
Azul pelas lágrimas, preto pelas noites de medo.  
E as estrelas no céu nada me disseram sobre você  
Até que eu te encontrei_

Ikki saiu rápido, empurrando alguns dos amigos que estavam próximo a porta e Shaka caiu de joelhos no chão, soluçando, exausto e angustiado. Os amigos foram até ele, mas ele se desvencilhou de todos os braços.

_I don't want to talk about it, how you´ve broken my heart  
If I stay here just a little bit longer,  
if I stay here, won't you listen to my heart, ohh my heart?  
__My heart, ohh my heart._

_Eu não quero conversar sobre isso  
De como você partiu meu coração  
Se eu ficar aqui mais algum tempo  
Se eu ficar aqui você irá ouvir o meu coração ?  
Meu coração ..._

- Deixe-me sozinho, por favor, eu preciso ficar sozinho... – disse se levantando e correndo para a porta do apartamento; parou... O elevador descia, Ikki estava lá dentro. Bateu com o ódio na porta de ferro, as lágrimas descendo, tentava se resignar que era lícito que ele sofresse agora, para não sofrer mais depois. Mas e quanto a si mesmo? Até quando seu coração suportaria aquela dor?

_If I stay here just a little bit longer,  
if I stay here, won't you listen to my heart, ohh my heart?  
My heart, ohh my heart._

_Meu, meu, meu coração  
Sim, ouvir meu coração, meu coração  
Eu não quero ...*_

- Ikki, meu amor, eu sei que estou partindo seu coração, mas, você precisa aprender a viver sem mim. - falou pra si, sem perceber que havia alguém perto; levantou os olhos e encontrou os azuis de Hyoga, azuis iguais os seus, mas ele não tinha ouvido a frase, para sua sorte.

- Vamos entrar, Shaka, temos que conversar... – disse o Cisne sério e o virginiano segurou seus braços.

- Eu não quero conversar, quero que você vá atrás do Ikki, e não deixe que ele faça nenhuma bobagem, por favor... - foi mais que um pedido, foi uma súplica.

- Shaka, eu não acho uma boa idéia... Você sabe que o Ikki nervoso não ouve ninguém, muito menos a mim!

- Hyoga, eu só confio em você, só em você pra tomar conta dele, por favor, não me decepcione... – pediu e entrou no apartamento, enxugando o rosto para que os outros não percebessem, claro que não deu certo.

Hyoga ficou um tempo parado pensando, depois, pegou a chave do carro, se despediu dos amigos e seguiu a procura, do amor, do amor da sua vida.

Ikki pilotou a moto na velocidade máxima, até chegar aquele bar. Era um lugar conhecido por todos e se alguém quisesse encontrá-lo, não seria difícil. Deveria ter ido mais longe. Pensou. Mas a verdade era que esperava que Shaka fosse atrás dele sim; embora, soubesse que não fosse da natureza do indiano se arrepender de uma atitude tomada; não mesmo, ele ponderava tudo muito bem, antes de fazer qualquer coisa.

Pediu uísque e a garrafa já pelo meio. Sentia-se confuso, tão vazio, num momento tudo estava perfeito e no outro... Já não reconhecia a pessoa que amava. Tentava se convencer de que aquilo não estava acontecendo de verdade, que logo o seu telefone tocaria e ouviria aquela voz suave, dizendo para ele voltar pra casa, que estaria esperando por ele; mas as horas avançavam e nada, nenhum sinal; e isso o jogava de cara na realidade e essa possibilidade de realidade o apavorava. A possibilidade de não ser mais amado, por quem era tudo pra ele.

Sentiu lágrimas se formando em seus olhos e lutou contra elas, mas, estava bêbado demais para conseguir vencer. Debruçou-se sobre a mesa, soluçando. Então sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Ergueu a cabeça e encontrou olhos azuis céus, mas não os azuis que queria encontrar.

- É você, pato? - disse descrente – O que faz aqui?

- Vim te levar pra casa, vem, o Shaka pediu... – disse Hyoga lhe estendendo a mão. Porém, Ikki agarrou seu braço com tanta força que ele se viu obrigado a se sentar ao lado do moreno, no banco de madeira daquele bar.

- Diz, Pato, você é o melhor amigo dele, você sabe o que está acontecendo. Sabe por que ele quer me deixar?

- Não, Ikki, eu não sei... – respondeu Hyoga se levantado; lembrando-se do beijo que deu no loiro e começou a se indagar, se aquilo teria sido o motivo do estranho comportamento do indiano. Não conseguiu disfarçar um sorriso e depois se sentiu péssimo com os próprios pensamentos egoístas.

- De qualquer forma, acho melhor você vir comigo, acho que já bebeu demais, não é?

- Me deixa, Pato, o que vou fazer em casa sem... – Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase, suspirou e terminou de virar o copo – Senta aí, e bebe comigo, vai...

Hyoga bufou, mas obedeceu. Tinha prometido a Shaka que tomaria conta daquela ave teimosa, e sabia que não conseguiria arrastar Ikki a força daquele bar, então era melhor lhe fazer companhia para evitar que se metesse em encrenca.

- Ikki, você acha mesmo que beber vai resolver sua vida? - perguntou o loiro cruzando os braços – Seja forte, se quiser volte lá e o arraste pelos cabelos de volta pra casa, mas pare de se afogar em uísque!

- Eu não sou imbecil a ponto de tentar fazer isso com o Shaka! – riu Ikki numa mistura de amargura e divertimento – Ele não é tão frágil e nem tão calmo quanto parece...

- Eu sei... – sorriu Hyoga, o sabor de menta dos lábios do indiano ainda em sua boca.

- Você sabe sim, você é quem mais sabe... – disse Ikki, aflito – Eu não sei como e nem por que se tornaram tão próximo, mas, Pato, se você sabe de alguma coisa tem que me dizer!

Ikki balançava o russo pelos ombros, desesperado.

- Vamos, Ikki, já chega, você vai sair desse bar comigo, agora! -exasperou-se Hyoga, puxando o moreno que quase se desequilibrou.

- Tudo bem, eu vou... – concordou Fênix jogando uma nota sobre a mesa. Era coerente o suficiente para saber que já havia bebido demais e que aquilo não resolveria nada, fosse lá o que estivesse acontecendo.

Hyoga passou seu braço pelo ombro do amigo e o tirou de dentro do bar, o levando até o carro.

- Minha moto, pato! - reclamou Fênix, vendo o loiro entregar a chave a um manobrista e voltar.

- Liguei e pedir para o Shura vir buscá-la. Não se preocupe, ela ficará bem. – Hyoga entrou no carro e deu a partida, dirigia com uma mão e com a outra discava um número no celular.

- Alô, sim Shaka, ele está comigo...

- Me deixa falar com ele, Pato! - pediu Ikki, mas depois voltou atrás, cruzando os braços – Aliás, é melhor não, quando ele quiser, ele me procure... – o orgulho falou mais alto que a vontade de ouvir a voz do amado.

- Certo, tudo bem, Shaka, não é preciso, certo, tudo bem, eu faço! - Hyoga desligou o telefone, irritado porque não conseguia negar nada ao indiano por mais estúpidos que fossem seus pedidos.

Estacionou em frente à casa, e ambos desceram do carro. O leonino parecia melhor, não tão bêbado quanto no bar, conseguiu abrir a porta, não muito firme, mas era orgulhoso demais para admitir que estivesse bêbado, ainda mais para Hyoga.

- Obrigado, Pato, você já cumpriu sua promessa.

- Hum?

- Sei que foi o Shaka quem mandou você atrás de mim, isso é bem típico dele, mas, não precisa se preocupar, estou bem.

- Você pode até estar, eu não... – Volveu o loiro sentando no sofá – Posso ficar um pouco?

Ikki o olhou desconfiado e recebeu de volta o sorriso do russo, acabou sorrindo também. Estava se sentindo péssimo, talvez se tomasse um banho melhorasse o corpo, a alma, de forma alguma. Sentiu as pernas meio cambaleantes e se sentou numa cadeira. Tentava se controlar ao máximo para não cair em lágrimas de novo, cada vez que pensava em Shaka.

- Ele só pode ter enlouquecido, Pato, não tem outra explicação, ninguém deixa de amar outro de repente!

- Ikki, ele só pediu para passar uma noite na casa do Camus e do Milo, nossos amigos, isso não significa que ele não vá voltar.

O leonino saiu de onde estava e se sentou ao lado do loiro, olhando bem fundo em seus olhos. Hyoga ficou meio preso aquelas safiras faiscantes, que tinha uma mistura de raiva e desespero.

- Fala a verdade, Hyoga... – dessa vez a voz foi baixa e rancorosa – Você gostaria mesmo que ele voltasse pra mim?

O russo ruborizou, a forma que Ikki sentou, bem próximo, com uma das mão passando por trás do corpo dele e apoiado no encosto do sofá, não permitia que se quer virasse o rosto.

- Isso é realmente importante pra você? - conseguiu perguntar, tenso.

- Não, mas eu gostaria de saber. Estou cansado dessa sua postura de amigo politicamente correto, sei que deve ter mais alguma coisa...

- Você está louco, Fênix! – falou Hyoga tentando levantar, mas Ikki o empurrou contra o sofá com a mão espalmada em seu peito.

Por um momento ficaram somente se olhando, as respirações pesadas, uma tensão incrível, até que Ikki se afastou com o barulho do seu celular que tocava. Hyoga respirou aliviado, pensando no que poderia ter acontecido se respondesse a verdade. Com certeza, sairiam no braço. Contudo, uma coisa mais o inquietou, também se sentiu estranhamente perturbado com a proximidade excessiva do corpo do moreno.

Afastou os pensamentos enquanto o moreno atendia ao telefone.

_- Ikki?_

- Oi, Shaka... – Tentou ser calmo, mas a voz tremeu.

_- Você está bem?_

- Sim.

- _Ikki, o Hyoga está aí?_

- Sim.

_- Eu pedi pra ele passar a noite com você._

-...

_- Ikki?_

- ...

_- Ikki, eu não quero ver você sozinho e triste, ok?_

-...

_- Ikki, por favor, fala alguma coisa..._

- Eu... Eu... Preciso desligar, Shaka... – ele bateu o telefone, os olhos marejados, tentava entender, reformular os pensamentos. Havia notado, sim, havia notado, mas não quis acreditar. Achou que fosse somente por amizade, mas... Estava enganado, como foi idiota! Mas por quê?

- Ikki, você está bem? - perguntou o Cisne vendo o rosto pálido do moreno.

- E...eu estou bem sim, Pato, você já pode ir, obrigado mesmo...Eu...

- O Shaka me pediu pra passar essa noite aqui com você. – disse Hyoga naturalmente, mas Ikki quase caiu pra trás. Seus olhos marejaram ainda mais e ele escondeu o rosto para que o amigo não percebesse. Não queria acreditar naquilo, mas o loiro acabava de confirmar. Onde Shaka estava com a cabeça? O que ele queria realmente com aquela história?

- Não precisa, por favor, vá embora.

Hyoga hesitou, havia prometido a Shaka, mas também via que o leonino precisava ficar sozinho. Fosse lá o que houvessem conversado, aquilo acabou com o restante da postura de durão dele.

- Você ficará bem? - perguntou pela última vez.

- Sim, pato, eu ficarei...

Hyoga então deixou a casa, e um Ikki totalmente arrasado, confuso e revoltado.

_Casa de Camus e Milo:_

Shaka estava tomando a segunda cerveja na varanda com um paciente Milo. Camus somente observava os dois, resignado. Escutavam o amigo. Todos os outros já havia ido embora, mas preocupados com o estranho comportamento do loiro, ligavam a cada minuto, mesmo já se passando das duas da madrugada.

- Vocês devem me desculpar, – disse o indiano – Eu nem perguntei se poderia dormir aqui, eu... eu acho que estou enlouquecendo...

- Até agora eu não entendi, por que você fez aquilo com o Ikki? -perguntou Milo – Ele saiu daqui arrasado...

- Ah, Milo, eu não posso deixá-lo tão dependente de mim. Você sabe que não tenho muito tempo, tenho que prepará-lo... Tenho que fazer com que volte a ser o Ikki de antes...

- Você é um idiota, Shaka! - disse Camus, irritado. Olhando o amigo com uma cara brava – Desse jeito você só vai conseguir que ele tenha péssimas lembranças de você, é isso que quer?

O indiano emudeceu.

- Está na cara que o que você fez o magoou demais é esse sentimento que quer deixar?

- Eu não tenho escolha, Camus! - Shaka começou a chorar – Preciso que ele se apaixone por outra pessoa. Vocês não conhecem o Ikki como eu conheço! Ele não vai suportar perder uma segunda pessoa, vocês sabem da história dele, ele não suportará!

Ele caiu em prantos e Milo o abraçou, pedindo com os olhos para que Camus calasse a boca.

- Shaka, você não pode se fazer de Deus e querer manipular as pessoas como bem entende! - continuou o aquariano – O Ikki é forte, talvez, muito mais forte que você. Não o julgue fraco, ele não é...

O indiano levantou a cabeça olhando fundo nos olhos do francês, Camus prosseguiu:

- Eu sei que se preocupa com o Ikki e com o Hyoga, mas será que suas atitudes estão sendo corretas? Será que é certo manipulá-los dessa forma? Criar situações o tempo todo, como tem feito?

- Então você percebeu? - corou o indiano bebendo de uma só vez a caneca inteira de cerveja.

- Shaka, todos perceberam, só não acreditaram. Mas eu que sei de tudo, você não conseguirá enganar, sua tentativa de aliviar o sofrimento futuro do Ikki, está fazendo com que ele sofra agora!

- Ah, Camus, meu amigo, eu não sei mais o que fazer, estou tão confuso... – ele tentava acalmar as emoções, já estava tonto por causa da cerveja e as palavras fluíam livremente – Eu amo o Ikki, eu amo demais, e hoje... Ah, Zeus! Eu descobri tantas coisas! Estou me sentindo atraído pelo Saga, e o Hyoga me beijo e eu correspondi...

O indiano continuava falando enquanto Camus e Milo trocavam olhares chocados.

-... E eu gostei do beijo dele, ele tem uma boca tão gostosa e...

- Chega, Shaka! - pediu Camus, já estava ficando nervoso em ouvir tanta insanidade – Você precisa descansar, meu amigo, urgentemente.

- Camus, será que estou me transformando num puto à beira da morte? – perguntou o virginiano com olhos lacrimejantes e Milo não conseguiu evitar o riso; depois gargalhou. Em poucos instantes, os três estavam rindo sem parar.

- Acho que você está se transformando num bêbado muito chato, isso sim! - disse o escorpião ainda rindo – Vem Shaka, que tal tomar um banho e dormir um pouco? Você está é muito cansado, só isso.

- Não, Milo, eu quero mais cerveja, eu gostei tanto de cerveja...

- Se você beber mais, acordará com uma baita ressaca!- reclamou Camus, tomando a garrafa das mãos do loiro.

- Não, não posso ficar de ressaca amanhã, amanhã vou pular de pára-quedas com o Hyoga, não posso faltar...

Milo e Camus se entreolharam novamente enquanto arrastava o loiro para o chuveiro.

- Ai! Essa água está fria! - reclamou.

- Nada melhor pra deixá-lo inteirinho de novo. – falou Milo ajudando o amigo a tirar as roupas, Shaka batia o queixo de frio e, por isso, eles não se demoraram no banho. Saíram do banheiro, Milo enrolando o loiro num roupão felpudo e depois enxugando seus cabelos. Balançou a cabeça; nunca pensou numa cena daquelas, Shaka bêbado e deprimido.

Tentava esquecer que talvez, aqueles fossem seus últimos momentos com o amigo, tentava ignorar aquela triste realidade.

Terminou de secar-lhes os cabelos e como ele tremia, o ajudou a vestir um pijama formado por uma camiseta e um short de algodão.

- Nossa, Shaka! Você está ótimo, andou malhando? - provocava Milo, observando as pernas musculosas do indiano, na verdade quase nunca as vias, Shaka estava sempre de calça.

- Milo! - reclamou Camus dando um beliscão no amado que estava "secando" o loiro.

- Ai! É brincadeira, amor, você sabe que só tenho olhos pra você. – disse o escorpião massageando o braço apertado.

Deitou Shaka na cama, o loiro já estava sonolento e se agarrou ao travesseiro, ainda chorando.

- Ah, Shaka, para de chorar! Camus, assim não dá, eu não consigo! - reclamou Milo, os olhos já marejados.

- Milo, Camus! - o virginiano chamou e eles sentaram-se na cama, olharam aqueles imensos olhos azuis. Ele parecia um menino agora.

Shaka segurou as mãos dos dois.

- Obrigado por tudo... – Agradeceu – Eu não sei o que faria sem vocês.

Escorpião e Aquário deitaram na imensa cama do quarto de hóspedes, cada um de um lado e o loiro no meio. Adormeceram, Milo acariciando a mão do indiano e Camus brincando com seus cabelos.

_**Continua...**_

_**Notas Finais:**__ Capítulo revisado, se alguém que já leu, passar novamente por ele vai perceber que eu cortei uma música, revendo minhas fics achei excessivo duas músicas no mesmo capítulo, por isso "decepei-a" daqui._

_*__Água-marinha é uma pedra preciosa de um azul bem claro._

_Não dava pra evitar fazer o Milo dar uma "secadinha" no Shaka pelado; é da natureza do Escorpião, mesmo sendo uma fic angst, há coisas que não podem deixar de ser e o Milo é e sempre será safado, pelo menos pra mim, hehehehe._

_O Apelido Olia, foi tirado da fic Amor Proibido da Shiryuforever94 e como me esqueci de citar anteriormente, as profissões de Ikki e Hyoga, foram tiradas da "MINHA" ADORADA FIC "A outra face do destino" da minha amiga __**Lua Prateada**__._

_O Apelido Shak, foi criado por mim, pra essa fic._

_Sei que está faltando aparecer cavaleiros e tem outros que estão precisando aparecer mais na história, peço para os fãs dos "deixados de____lado" me perdoem, mas é homem demais para administrar, meu Deus! (Risos)_

_Beijo a todos que leram e deixaram reviews, são eles nosso combustível!_

_Sion Neblina_


	6. Minha vida sem você

**Minha vida sem você**

**Romance Yaoi**

_**N.A. Música do capítulo – Lettera (Renato Russo)**_

**VI Capítulo**

Shaka acordou com uma baita dor de cabeça. Então aquilo era a famosa ressaca? Indagou-se o indiano se levantando e indo em direção ao banheiro. Sentiu o quarto rodar um pouco, pensou em Ikki, precisava falar com ele, quem sabe, pedir perdão, talvez Camus tivesse razão, mas e se não tivesse? Talvez ele próprio estivesse certo.

Sua cabeça estava confusa e preferiu não pensar muito naquele momento. Tomou um banho morno, vestiu um roupão que havia sido deixado junto com o sabonete e a escova de dente que já havia utilizado. Camus! Pensou, porque Milo jamais pensaria naqueles detalhes e nem tão pouco teria aquela organização.

Encontrou os amigos na sala de jantar tomando o desjejum. Sua cara devia está péssima, porque Milo não conseguiu esconder o riso ao vê-lo.

- Bom dia... – disse Shaka se sentando ao lado dele.

- Bom dia, café ou aspirina? - perguntou o escorpião e o loiro fez uma careta.

- Um suco, por favor... – respondeu – E preciso de minhas roupas, terei que sair agora.

- Sua camisa já está seca junto a todo o restante no quarto de onde você veio. – falou Camus friamente, mas o indiano sabia que ele estava zangado.

- Muito bem, Mago do Gelo, pode falar, ouvirei quietinho não importa o tamanho da bronca. – Volveu o indiano, e os olhos de safira o encararam sérios.

- Não me agrada que você brinque com os sentimentos do Hyoga, Shaka! - falou aquário – Posso não ser mais o mestre dele, mas pra mim ele é quase um filho, e você acabará machucando-o mesmo sem querer.

O loiro nada disse, balançou a cabeça baixa enquanto brincava com a colher que adoçava o suco.

- Shaka... - Milo disse, lançando um olhar aborrecido a Camus – Nós sabemos que você não está fazendo nada por mal, mas é que...

- Vocês têm razão... – tornou o indiano sério – Estou fazendo tudo errado, eu sei disso, mas prometo que consertarei tudo isso, Camus, tudo o que não quero é magoar o Hyoga.

- É bom, Shaka. – tornou o aquariano, pedindo licença e se levantando.

- Não liga não, Shaka, logo o humor dele melhora. – retorquiu Milo – Você quer uma carona pra algum lugar? Temos que ir para a faculdade agora.

- Vou me trocar, vocês me deixam em casa?

- Claro.

Shaka se trocou e em pouco menos de meia hora estava entrando em casa. Sabia que Hyoga não passara a noite ali, pois o russo ligou e avisou que Ikki não quis sua companhia. Encontrou o moreno taciturno, a expressão ainda mais fechada; tomava café e já estava pronto para sair para o trabalho, vestido num jeans justo e numa camiseta branca por baixo da jaqueta de couro.

O indiano sentou-se a sua frente e ficou um tempo em silêncio, sabia que ele também não falaria, orgulhoso como era e irritado como estava.

- Ikki... – tentou começar, mas o outro o olhou cheio de raiva e mágoa, levantando-se da cadeira e andando em direção a sala. Shaka o seguiu, segurando seu braço, mas ele se desvencilhou.

- Ikki, precisamos conversar! - pediu o indiano.

- Não temos nada para conversar, Shaka, está tudo tão claro pra mim agora, que dispenso suas explicações!

- O que está claro, me diz?

- Você... – o moreno parou e respirou fundo – Eu não o entendo, Shaka, será que me tornei tão pateticamente insuportável pra você, que agora quer se livrar de mim a qualquer custo?

- Livrar-me de você... do que está falando?

- Estou falando do fato de estar me jogando nos braços do Pato! Ou ê acha que eu sou doente ou cego? - gritava Ikki furioso, Shaka se sentiu empalidecer; o que diria agora? Negaria? Não sabia o que dizer, então falou a primeira coisa que foi a sua cabeça.

- Eu amo você.

Ikki o olhou ainda mais confuso, se aproximou, segurando-o pelos ombros.

- Então por quê? Por que você tem agido como se quisesse se livrar de mim?

- Isso não é verdade... eu... Eu só desejo que você o trate bem por que...

- Por que, Shaka? Por que isso agora? Antes você nunca se importou e de repente, está fazendo tudo para que eu me aproxime do Hyoga, que diabo está acontecendo com você?

- O Hyoga te ama... – Shaka se ouviu dizer, surpreendendo até a si mesmo, estava conseguindo complicar as coisas ainda mais.

Ikki piscou incrédulo, depois riu com amargura, largando os ombros do loiro.

- De todas as desculpas possíveis, essa foi a mais ridícula que poderia inventar! - disse com ironia incrédula.

- Não é mentira, e me dói demais à forma que você o trata, ele... Eu... Ele não tem culpa de gostar de você!

O indiano estava percebendo que cada vez mais se enrolava naquela teia de mentiras, contudo, não achava nada melhor para dizer ou uma forma melhor de agir.

Ikki pareceu ficar pensativo e triste.

- E então, porque ele gosta de mim, você resolveu me entregar pra ele? - perguntou cheio de dor.

Shaka, cuja cabeça doía ainda com os efeitos da ressaca, sentiu o coração doer igual ou pior ao notar o desespero e tristeza nos olhos do amado.

Foi até ele e o abraçou com força.

- Eu nunca faria isso, só não quero que você o magoe mais... – continuou a mentira – Quero que tente ser amigo dele e... Tratá-lo com consideração, e...

Começou a chorar, não estava mais suportando. Ikki tinha razão, estava entregando-o de bandeja para outra pessoa e aquilo era doloroso. Sabia que a partir dali o leonino nunca mais olharia o Cisne da mesma forma, contava com isso, seria o melhor pra ele, mas não sabia que essa possibilidade doeria tanto. Não sabia que aquilo fosse dilacerar seu coração tão cruelmente.

Já Ikki não acreditava em uma palavra do que ouvia. Sentia que Shaka o amava, mas não entendia suas atitudes. Por que alguém que ama quer se livrar da pessoa amada? A não ser que ele não o amasse mais, sentisse carinho o suficiente para continuar e temesse magoá-lo, talvez por isso, quisesse que encontrasse outra pessoa. Sim, alguém que ele confiasse o suficiente, mas por que sentia então, tanto amor da parte dele?

A cabeça de Fênix dava volta enquanto era abraçado pelo outro. Sentia-se tão desolado e confuso, não agüentava mais aquela situação. Afastou-se do virginiano para olhar seus olhos marejados, segurando-lhe o queixo.

- Você me ama, Shaka? - perguntou a voz trêmula.

- Sim, sempre amei... – respondeu o loiro e nesse momento o telefone residencial tocou e ele foi atender, enxugando o rosto com as mãos e se sentindo um idiota por não conseguir se controlar.

- Alô! Ah é você! - exclamou se afastando um pouco com o telefone ao ouvido, o moreno ouvia a conversa, desconfiado:

- Sei, quando você volta? Preciso tanto de você aqui comigo... – Shaka falou num tom mais baixo para que Ikki não ouvisse, sem sucesso; o ex-cavaleiro de bronze empalideceu e se afastou, não querendo ouvir mais nada, agora começava a compreender melhor as coisas, os motivos, tudo fazia sentido! Nem esperou para se despedir, pegou a chave da moto e saiu.

O indiano continuava ao telefone e viu quando o amado saiu. Suspirou triste, a pessoa do outro lado da linha percebeu:

_- O que você tem?_

- Bem é... Digamos que Ikki e eu não estamos num bom momento.

_- Eu devo chegar no sábado, você vai meu buscar, tudo bem?_

- Certo, eu preciso muito de você aqui, mesmo, sinto sua falta.

_- Eu também sinto a sua, meu vôo deve está chegando aí às oito da manhã, certo? Te espero no aeroporto_.

- T... tudo bem, até lá. – desligou, se lembrando subitamente que precisava encontrar Hyoga, o salto seria naquela manhã, pensando assim, discou o número do amigo e em alguns minutos, o russo buzinava em frente à casa. Seguiram para o próximo item de sua lista de prioridades.

---------------OOO--------------------------

Altura, medo e a total paz. O vento rasgando a pele, dominando tudo, a sensação de queda livre e de velocidade indescritíveis, prazer, muito prazer.

Shaka e Hyoga estavam maravilhados, se libertavam do pára-quedas e desamarravam os cintos que os prendiam juntos, enquanto isso, o instrutor fotografava cada movimento dos dois a pedido do loiro indiano. O homem ainda fez alguma piadinha sobre a beleza das fotos, insinuações sobre a beleza nórdica deles, que entendiam muito bem as indiretas, mas levavam com bom humor.

- Perfeitos! - disse Hyoga olhando uma foto onde estavam vestidos nos macacões brancos, óculos e capacetes, pouco antes do salto – Feitos um para o outro!

- Não mesmo... – tornou o indiano divertido – Você se esquece que os opostos se atraem, e nós dois... Bem, às vezes, acho você parecido demais comigo.

- Isso mesmo! Almas gêmeas! - continuou as provocações o loiro russo.

- Não, na verdade somos dois teimosos, obstinados demais e isso nem sempre é uma virtude.

- Então sabe que não desistirei de você tão fácil, não é?

- Garanto que antes do que imagina, não se lembrará mais de mim... – falou Shaka e se sentiu triste com aquela afirmação.

- Eu duvido, nada me faria esquecer você... – tornou Hyoga, naturalmente – Mesmo que viva mil amores diferentes, você sempre será meu melhor amigo.

O indiano riu e eles se abraçaram. Shaka estava aliviado, sentia que Hyoga finalmente entendia o quanto a relação deles era especial, independente de qualquer coisa, se amavam, sim, poderia haver várias formas de amor.

Trocaram de roupa e Shaka resolveu ligar para Ikki, queria almoçar com ele, mesmo sabendo que não deveria, seria melhor deixá-lo um pouco sozinho, quem sabe ele não se desapegasse mais. Tentava se acostumar com a dor de deixá-lo, mesmo porque era inevitável.

- Ikki?

_- Oi, Shaka._

- Amor, você almoça comigo, hoje?

-...

- Ikki?

_- E... Eu estou ocupado, Shaka, amanhã almoçamos juntos, certo?_

- Certo... – disse o indiano debilmente. Ouviu Ikki dizer tchau de maneira tão fria... Sentiu-se desmoronar. Sabia que tinha conseguido o que queria, alguma coisa se quebrou entre eles.

- Shaka, você está bem? - Hyoga perguntou fitando os olhos vazios do amigo, o virginiano tentou disfarçar, sorriu:

- Estou sim, é... Vamos almoçar?

- Você não almoçaria com o Ikki? - estranhou o russo.

- Ele não quer almoçar comigo, eu acho que... Está acabando entre a gente...

- O quê? Desde quando? - espantou-se o mais jovem.

- Não sei, Hyoga, acho que desde ontem. – respondeu Shaka com tristeza.

- Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com... Com tê-lo beijado?

- Não, claro que não, não se sinta culpado, por favor... - tornou o indiano ruborizando.

- Culpado não seria bem a palavra, esperançoso seria melhor. - sorriu o russo.

- Hyoga, por favor...

- Tudo bem, vamos almoçar, teremos um longo dia pela frente e quero mostrar essas fotos a todos nossos amigos.

Os dois almoçaram juntos e depois seguiram suas rotinas diárias, só que para Shaka, aquela noite não seria igual.

Era final de tarde e a noite prometia voltar a ser fria. Shaka andava a passos rápidos carregando uma sacola de compras nas mãos, chegou à casa que parecia vazia.

"Bem acho que terei que esperar um pouco..." Pensou sentando na calçada.

--------------------------OOO------------------------------------

Ikki estava na casa de Shun. Não sabia por que, mas não teve coragem de voltar pra casa, não teria coragem de olhar Shaka e saber que ele mentia, que não o amava mais e ainda ter que manter o controle. Sua vontade era de estrangular aquele loiro vadio e fazê-lo confessar a verdade, mas qual seria a verdade? Sua mente não conseguia entender absolutamente nada.

Shun o olhava enternecido, se sentia triste e culpado, mas não poderia contar a verdade ao irmão, sabia das intenções de Shaka e morria de medo que Ikki realmente não agüentasse perder o namorado, se estivesse sozinho. Sabia, porém, que o irmão não era homem de ter casos, aquele "projeto" seria muito complicado. Ikki jamais admitiria ficar com Hyoga ainda estando com o indiano; era leal demais para isso e extremamente apaixonado; só mesmo uma grande decepção poderia realizar aquele milagre.

- Shun?

- Sim, irmão? - falou o mais jovem se aproximando.

- Posso dormir aqui, hoje? - perguntou e o mais jovem sabia que ele deveria estar péssimo para pedir aquilo.

- Sim claro, mas Ikki, e o Shaka?

- Ele estará melhor sem mim com certeza, ah, Shun, você não sabe de nada... – Ikki escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e respirando fundo; estava confuso, vazio; tentando achar explicação em alguma coisa, qualquer coisa...

- Sei sim, irmão... – disse Shun que não agüentava ver Ikki daquele jeito – Eu sei que... Eu sei...

Não conseguia contar a verdade, havia prometido, por mais duro que fosse o sofrimento dele agora, era o melhor; o prepararia para o final. Andrômeda não conseguiu evitar as lágrimas, abraçou o irmão com força.

- Eu sei de uma coisa, Ikki, você é meu irmão e não vou deixá-lo sozinho nunca...

- Por que ele está fazendo isso, Shun? Por que ele me traiu...?

- O que? - Shun perguntou confuso – o Shaka o traiu?

- Só pode ser isso, ele está com outro e agora... – Ikki respirou fundo, tinha que desabafar e só confiaria em Shun, em mais ninguém – Agora ele quer me ver com alguém, por que... Não quer me magoar...

- Não é nada disso, Ikki! - explodiu Shun – Ele não quer vê-lo sofrer mesmo, mas é por outro motivo, ele...

Ikki encarou os olhos verdes lacrimosos do irmão, desconfiado.

- O que você sabe ,Shun? Por Zeus, diga o que você sabe?!

- Eu não sei de nada! – tentou se corrigir o rapaz – Só acho que o Shaka não seria capaz...

- Eu também achava, melhor, há duas semanas eu achava que ele me amava, agora, não sei mais nada!

- Talvez seja a hora de... De você pensar em outra pessoa, irmão... – Shun engoliu em seco ao receber o olhar furioso do leonino.

- para mim não existe outra pessoa, Shun, nunca existirá! Quer saber, vou embora! – O mais velho se levantou pegando a chave da moto de cima da mesa. Antes de sair ainda disse:

- Se pra você foi fácil trocar o Pato pelo Shura, saiba que pra mim as coisas não são fáceis assim, irmão!

Saiu batendo a porta. Shun suspirou:

"Não ,Ikki, não foi nada fácil como você pensa, mas foi necessário, apenas necessário..."

-------------------------OOO---------------------------

Saga parava o jipe em frente à garagem para abrir o portão quando vislumbrou a figura loira sentada na calçada ao lado de uma sacola. Ele parecia está entretido demais na tarefa de observar o mar escuro, que nem pareceu vê-lo chegar e o geminiano acabou tendo que buzinar. O indiano então caminhou a passos largos e confiantes, e entrou no jipe com os braços cruzados e uma expressão séria.

Saga o olhava confuso.

- Você não me convidou pra jantar? Eu vim. – respondeu Shaka de má vontade e o moreno riu.

- Você tem atitudes estranhas, Virgem. – disse abrindo o portão com o controle remoto.

- Eu também estou achando... – sorriu timidamente o loiro e eles entraram na casa. Desceram do carro, Shaka entregando a sacola a Saga que verificou o interior.

- O que é isso?

- Você não reconhece um bom pacote de batata frita? - perguntou o mais jovem, o seguindo até a cozinha com naturalidade.

- Sinceramente, nunca pensei vê-lo comendo batata frita... – tornou o geminiano jogando o pacote sobre a mesa – De todo jeito, você quer dizer que isso será nosso jantar, estou certo?

- Bem, eu não sei cozinhar e foi você quem convidou. – sorriu Shaka e Saga ficou parado, fascinado com aquele sorriso.

- Está bem, verei o que posso fazer. – sorriu de volta o grego, abrindo o armário e procurando alguma coisa com os olhos, depois fechou novamente, cruzando os braços, divertido:

- Acharia melhor jantarmos fora, geralmente não como em casa e, digamos que minha dispensa não é muito farta.

- Acho melhor jantarmos aqui. Podemos pedir alguma coisa... – disse o indiano desconfortável e Saga entendeu que ele não gostaria que fossem vistos juntos. Apesar do incomodo que sentiu, sabia que era o mais sensato. Era uma amizade recente e talvez o ciumento leonino do amigo, não a entendesse.

- Tudo bem, pediremos então... – falou pegando um telefone. Em menos de vinte minutos a comida chegou.

Saga estendeu um tatame no chão de mármore da sala vazia e dispõe os pratos e os hashis organizadamente sobre uma bandeja de madeira e serviu uma tradicional refeição japonesa com direito a saquê.

- Esqueci que você não bebe, se preferir tem suco de fruta na geladeira... – ofereceu.

- Eu bebo sim. – respondeu Shaka, colocando a bebida nos copos quadrados.

- Desde quando? - riu Saga experimentando seu sashimi.

- Desde ontem... – confessou o virginiano rindo e narrou para o outro sua aventura do dia anterior com a cerveja.

- Então ontem você dormiu na casa do Camus e do Milo? – indagou o grego intrigado, e Shaka se sentiu incomodado.

- Sim.

- Realmente estranhei aquela pequena discussão sua com o Ikki, vocês estão com uma bela crise conjugal, não é mesmo?

- Saga, está sendo indiscreto... – reclamou o loiro, pouco a vontade.

- Desculpe, fui realmente indiscreto, isso não é da minha conta.

O indiano nada respondeu, continuou a refeição, só que ao experimentar o saquê, passou mal, tossiu e ficou vermelho igual a um pimentão enquanto Saga ria.

- Isso é muito forte! - Shaka ainda tossia tentando se recuperar – como conseguem beber essa coisa?

- Você se acostuma... – Volveu Saga e eles terminaram a refeição falando sobre o saquê e seus efeitos. Shaka não quis experimentar novamente, um gole foi suficiente para ele. Depois da refeição foram para a parte externa da casa olhar o mar. O indiano percebia que a localização da casa era maravilhosa, tinha uma visão privilegiada.

Ventava um pouco e como vestia uma camisa muito fina, o loiro abraçou o próprio corpo enquanto olhava o mar apoiado no muro.

- Aqui é muito bonito. – disse por falta de assunto e aquele momento lhe lembrou de outro; outro em que estava naquela mesma companhia. Pareceu acontecer o mesmo com Saga.

- Shaka... – ele começou meio embaraçado – Queria falar sobre aquela noite em Star Hill...

- Mas não quero falar sobre isso... – cortou o indiano, naturalmente – Aquilo foi passado e deve ficar no passado.

- Mas gostaria de pedir desculpas a você...

O virginiano mirou os olhos verdes a sua frente; a brisa marinha brincava com os cabelos de ambos, jogando-os contra seus rostos. Saga ergueu a mão e acariciou a pele pálido de Shaka.

- Saga...

- Não, não diga nada, me deixe falar, apenas escute... – cortou o geminiano – Eu sempre gostei de você, sempre quis você ao meu lado, sempre, aquela noite não era o que você imaginou; não queria um corpo para me aquecer como você disse, eu queria você...

O loiro ruborizou, mas não conseguia abandonar os olhos de Saga.

- Agora é tarde para me dizer isso, Gêmeos... – irritou-se o indiano – Agora não somos mais cavaleiros, e há muito não sou aquele menino inocente que saiu correndo quando o grande mestre tentou seduzi-lo...

- Agora eu também não sou o grande mestre, se é que algum dia, fui... – sorriu o geminiano, diminuindo a distância entre eles, mas antes que Saga o alcançasse, Shaka colocou a mão contra seu peito o mantendo longe.

- Preciso ir embora... – balbuciou, saindo a passos largos em direção ao portão, porém, o geminiano correu até ele o puxando pelo braço e colando seus lábios num beijo ardente que o indiano se controlou ao máximo para não corresponder; entretanto, se deixou beijar, sentindo o corpo queimar com aquela língua que invadia sua boca despudoradamente.

Quando Saga se afastou ofegante, ele continuou com as vistas baixas, mas o rosto corado e a respiração ofegante denunciavam seu estado físico e emocional.

- Eu fiz agora o que deveria ter feito há sete anos em Star Hill. – declarou o grego e Shaka virou nos calcanhares e voltou a andar em direção ao portão, sem nada dizer. Saga mais uma vez o alcançou segurando seu braço, forçando os olhos azuis a encará-lo.

- Fale alguma coisa pelo menos! - exigiu o moreno com expressão aborrecida.

-Eu gostei de beijar você... – disse o loiro, libertando o braço – E me sinto atraído por você.

Apenas essas palavras. O virginiano disparou de volta a saída, mas dessa vez, Saga achou melhor que ele fosse. Sua cabeça deveria está confusa, a dele estava! Por que a do loiro não estaria da mesma forma?

"_Ou pior – pensou o gêmeo – Ele tem o Ikki, deve mesmo está muito confuso."_

Engano. Ao contrário do que o geminiano pensava, Shaka não estava nada confuso, sabia exatamente o que o esperava quando foi procurar Saga, sabia da atração que sempre sentiu por ele e também da profundidade de seus sentimentos por Ikki; era um homem perturbadoramente seguro para alguém tão jovem e pouco experiente. Sabia o que queria do grego, assim como sabia o que queria de Ikki, que ele o esquecesse e amasse Hyoga.

Respirou profundamente o ar da noite fria enquanto procurava um táxi. Estava muito cansado para caminhar e se sentia vazio, apesar daquela pequena fagulha que insistia em brilhar em sua mente ao pensar nos olhos verdes de Saga.

Chegou a casa e Ikki estava na sala de vídeo assistindo futebol. Não falou nada, tomou um banho, vestiu um short leve azul, e se sentou ao seu lado, contudo, ele nem olhou em sua direção.

"_Bom sinal, mas como é doloroso, é duro demais perder você, amor",_ pensava o loiro e mesmo sem querer, acabou pousando a cabeça no ombro do moreno. Estava tão cansado, precisava tanto dele, não conseguia resistir, queria se manter afastado, mas era totalmente incapaz. Assim que sentiu que Shaka se apoiava em seu ombro, Ikki se levantou e desligando a TV, deixando o indiano sozinho no sofá.

- Ikki, aonde você vai? - perguntou com uma tristeza profunda.

- Dormir. – respondeu áspero.

- Você jantou? - perguntou preocupado, não queria vê-lo triste e nem deprimido.

- Talvez não tão bem como você, mas sim, obrigado pela preocupação! – rosnou ainda mais áspero, saindo da sala e Shaka ouviu a porta do quarto bater. Deitou-se encolhido no sofá, abraçado aos próprios joelhos e chorou. Conseguira magoá-lo, uma simples atitude abalando uma relação de anos, a cada momento se certificava que não agüentaria aquilo por muito tempo. Chorou até adormecer. Acordou horas mais tarde, ao sentir que alguém o carregava, era Ikki que o levava para a cama.

- Ikki...

- Você vai acordar com torcicolo loiro, se dormir aqui. – falou ainda enfezado, sem olhar pro homem em seus braços.

- Ikki, me perdoa... – pediu, as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos – Me perdoa se estou magoando você.

O moreno o mirou com o rosto trêmulo, então lhe tomou a boca num beijo tão ardente quanto angustiado, estava com raiva de Shaka, tinha vontade de bater nele, de fazê-lo dizer o que estava acontecendo e no meio de tudo isso, o amava tanto...

Amaram-se por toda a noite com intensidade e ardor ainda maiores que antes, se tocaram da forma mais selvagem e pura, se tocaram como se fosse à primeira vez no meio de tanta angustia e tanto amor que chegava a ser doloroso.

Quando amanheceu, ao contrário do normal, Ikki acordou primeiro e olhou para o companheiro que dormia. Os lençóis brancos o cobriam até a cintura e deixava uma das pernas, que estava flexionada, à mostra. Como Shaka era muito claro, suas marcas eram muito mais evidentes, e daquela vez, ambos estavam marcados demais, talvez não somente o corpo. Sentou-se ao lado do rapaz adormecido, passando as mãos levemente em suas costas, naquela pele tão clara, tão macia, tão sagrada... Nunca amou tanto alguém, nunca respeitou tanto alguém, nunca se entregou como a ele e agora...

Foi para o banheiro e tomou um banho demorado, pedindo que a água lavasse sua tristeza, porque nunca havia acordado tão infeliz, estando ao lado de quem amava. Não sabia o que era, mas alguma coisa estava muito errada entre eles.

Quando voltou para o quarto, enrolado pela cintura numa toalha, percebeu que o loiro acordara e falava com alguém ao telefone:

- Daqui a algumas horas... O quê... você já chegou? Claro que estou morrendo de saudades suas, vou sim... Pode me esperar... Eu também...não, o Ikki vai para o clube...

Ikki saiu rápido do quarto para o banheiro, se apoiou na pia, pálido, não queria acreditar, mas tudo parecia se confirmar a cada momento. Como ele podia ser tão cínico e dissimulado? Como podia depois da noite que tiveram?

"_Puto, puto desgraçado..."_ Pensava Fênix revoltado.

Shaka apareceu no banheiro e o cumprimentou com um beijo no ombro, já que o moreno estava de costa se apoiando na pia, pálido e trêmulo.

- Ikki... Algum problema? - perguntou inocente e preocupado.

- E...eu... Ah, Shaka como você pode? - Ikki não agüentava mais guardar aqueles sentimentos pra si, estava angustiado, arrasado, tinha que desabafar, rosnar como sempre fez. Autocontrole não era uma de suas virtudes.

- Eu... Eu não entendo, amor... – gaguejou o virginiano.

- Não me chama de amor, seu puto desgraçado! - explodiu o leonino saindo do banheiro e começando a se vestir, Shaka o seguiu sem entender nada.

- Ikki, o que fiz pra merecer essas palavras? – interrogou irritado e chocado ao mesmo tempo.

- Você sabe o que fez, ou melhor, o que anda fazendo! - regougou apontando o dedo para o loiro. Terminou de se vestir e saiu do quarto a passos firmes, Shaka correu até ele e segurou seu braço, já na porta de casa.

- Ikki, volta! Precisamos conversar...

Fênix o segurou pelos ombros, jogando-o contra a parede com violência, não o suficiente para machucar, mas Shaka sentiu o corpo doer com o impacto.

- Escuta aqui, Virgem! - falou possesso – Não vem atrás de mim, porque eu não quero sujar minhas mãos quebrando sua cara!

Disse e o soltou, caminhando para a saída. Shaka arregalou os olhos, incrédulo, não estava entendendo aquela fúria, o que será que havia feito? Será que Ikki sabia de Saga? Não, era impossível...

- Ikki, espere, me ouve! - pediu o alcançando novamente e segurando seu braço.

- Não tenho nada para conversar com você! - bradou o moreno, depois olhou para o indiano cheio de desprezo – Não espere que eu volte!

Desvencilhou-se de seus braços com tanta violência que o loiro quase caiu. Ikki montou na moto e saiu a toda velocidade. Shaka ficou um tempo parado à porta, até perceber os olhares dos passantes e se lembrar que estava só de cuecas; entrou rápido, fechando a porta.

"Não vou chorar, eu não quero chorar, tenho que ser forte, talvez isso seja o melhor, mas por que dói tanto? Por que não consigo ser forte...?" Pensou andando para o banheiro. Tomaria um banho, ainda teria que buscar alguém muito importante no aeroporto.

---------------------------ooo-----------------------------

Futebol no clube, nada melhor que um churrasco para uma turma majoritariamente ocidental e, claro, muita, muita cerveja.

Ikki estava impossível, já havia tirado Shiryu do jogo e também, pasmem! Aldebaran que saiu mancando e praguejando. Ninguém tinha coragem de passar por sua zaga, somente Hyoga e Shun se arriscavam a subir ao ataque. Tabela dos dois, passam pelo implacável zagueiro, o goleiro Aiolia fica com a cara no chão, Shun chuta, é gol!

Correm os dois para o abraço!

- Porra! - gritou Ikki chutando o gramado – Você também não pega nada, Aiolia!

- Ah, você deixou o Pato passar, oh seu idiota! Fiquei cara a cara com Shun, a culpa não é minha! - esbravejou Aiolia abandonando o campo porque começava a chover e todos corriam para a área coberta do clube.

Fênix respirou fundo, há muito não se sentia tão triste e vazio. Tudo mudara quando Shaka apareceu em sua vida e agora ele estava levando toda a paz que trouxera. Descontara sua frustração nos amigos durante o jogo, claro que não conseguia fazer o mesmo com Shun e agora muito menos com Hyoga. Depois das palavras de Shaka, era impossível tratar o russo da mesma forma, se sentia constrangido em olhar pra ele, não conseguia mais ofendê-lo, porque sabia o que era sofrer por amor e se fosse verdade que o aquariano o amava, agira como um imbecil com ele a vida toda. Todavia, não acreditava que aquilo fosse verdade, não conseguia digerir aquela informação. Desde que se conheceram, sabia que o russo amava Shun, nunca percebeu se quer um olhar, aquilo não fazia nenhum sentindo. Estava a ponto de enlouquecer.

- E então, Fênix! - a voz de Hyoga o tirou dos seus devaneios – Ainda não entendi por que estava tentando quebrar as pernas de todos, menos a minha...

Ikki nada respondeu, continuava de cabeça baixa a chuva caindo sobre os dois, que estavam suados, a camisa do uniforme preto do moreno e a Azul do loiro, se colavam a seus corpos malhados.

- Você preferia que eu quebrasse sua perna, Pato? - perguntou sem muita convicção.

- Não, claro que não! Só não entendi essa sua repentina consideração, ah, já sei, o Shaka pediu? - Hyoga perguntava com ironia, estava provocando o outro e não sabia muito bem porque aquilo lhe dava tanto prazer, principalmente quando via que pela primeira vez, o japonês não estava disposto a revidar suas provocações.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com o Shaka! - reclamou o moreno e o russo estranhou a voz triste e baixa – Esquece ele, não me fale mais nele...

Hyoga ficou sério e preocupado.

- Ikki, o que aconteceu?

- Aconteceu que acabou, Hyoga, acabou entre nós, tá bom, que saco! - a sua voz saiu desesperada e o mais jovem percebeu que ele chorava mesmo estando sob a chuva.

Ikki chorando? Aquilo era surreal para o ex-cavaleiro loiro.

- Nada acaba assim, Ikki, de repente! Alguma coisa aconteceu, nada muda tão rápido! – Cisne começava a pensar no estranho comportamento que o amigo passou a ter nos últimos tempos.

- Alguma coisa mudou, Pato, não sei o que aconteceu, mas ele não me ama mais, ele... Aquele filho da puta está com outro!

Ikki começou a soluçar, não conseguia mais conter a angústia e já havia bebido um pouco. Não se sentia a vontade para chorar na frente de Hyoga, mas dane-se! Tinha coisas maiores para se preocupar. O loiro, não sabia muito bem o que fazer, e num gesto de consolo e proteção o abraçou. Estava imensamente consternado, nunca imaginou que um dia veria o poderoso Cavaleiro de Fênix naquele estado.

Ficaram somente abraçados sob a chuva durante um tempo, depois Hyoga tentou se afastar, mas o homem que soluçava em seu ombro o abraçou com mais força e não havia como fugir.

- Ikki, se ficarmos aqui acabaremos doentes... – murmurou o Cisne, não sabendo ainda por que estava naquele abraço.

Ikki não respondeu, ficou apenas sentindo o calor do corpo do outro e as batidas aceleradas do seu coração, era tão reconfortante, tão quente e ele só queria conforto naquele momento, queria se sentir amado, seu estado emocional era caótico.

- Ikki...

- Fica comigo, Hyoga...

- Eu... – O russo tentou argumentar, levantou o rosto para olhar o moreno, que rapidamente tomou seus lábios num beijo urgente, a língua entrando na boca macia, desesperada. Hyoga arregalou os olhos e tentou se libertar daqueles braços, mas Ikki o prendia com tanto força que ele não teria chances e depois seu próprio corpo começou a traí-lo e ele se viu correspondendo àquela carícia fogosa com o mesmo ardor do outro, o segurando pelos cabelos curtos e aprofundando mais o beijo; enlouquecidos de um desejo negado, combatido e sufocado, que agora explodia.

Só se separaram quando não tinham mais condições de respirar, contudo, os braços não se deixaram, continuaram abraçados, Ikki com o queixo apoiado na testa do russo, a respiração de ambos ofegante.

- Ikki...

- Não diz nada... Por favor, não diz nada agora...

A chuva continuava a cair abundante enquanto seus corações desaceleravam, só então, Ikki levantou os olhos e seu coração falhou uma batida; mais adiante, parado sob a chuva, estava Shaka, estático, seus olhos demonstravam uma dor tão profunda que o arrasou. Percebeu instantaneamente que ele ainda o amava, o amor da sua vida estava ali, sofrendo por ele.

- Shaka... – sussurrou se afastando do russo que também olhou na direção onde estava o loiro indiano, empalideceu; não havia como duvidar que ele presenciara tudo.

- Shaka, não é o que parece! Shaka! - gritou o russo, vendo o indiano sair correndo. Ambos correram atrás dele, porém, não mais o encontraram; o clube era imenso, mesmo assim continuaram a procurá-lo, mas sem sucesso, o local estava deserto pela chuva e não havia ninguém que indicasse para onde ele foi.

Derrotados, voltaram para o salão de clube e ficaram pasmados ao encontrarem, no meio de uma grande festa, alguém que há muito não viam.

- Mu? - exclamaram juntos e o ariano caminhou na direção deles com um sorriso.

- Hyoga, Ikki, onde vocês estavam? Estão molhados! - disse ele.

-M-mas... Quando você voltou, eu não sabia... – Ikki continuava confuso, trocando olhares com Hyoga que também não entendia muito bem.

- Falei com o Shaka há alguns dias que estava voltando e você conhece seu namorado, ele quis fazer uma surpresa para o restante da turma. Liguei hoje cedo e ele teve a ideia de me trazer pra cá, porque todos estariam aqui, em falar nisso, onde ele está?

- O... os telefonemas... – Ikki gaguejava.

- O que disse, Ikki, do que está falando? - perguntou Hyoga já apreensivo.

- Ah, Pato... Eu... Eu duvidei... Eu... Hyoga me desculpe... – Ikki falava tudo atropeladamente e ninguém entendia nada.

- Ikki, está tudo bem... – disse o Cisne, sentindo um mal estar crescente – Precisamos encontrá-lo, só isso e tudo ficará bem, explicaremos tudo...

- O que está acontecendo, onde está o Shaka? - Mu estava ficando nervoso, então Hyoga o puxou pelo braço, para um canto.

- Mu ... O Shaka... Acho que ele me viu beijando o Ikki...

- O quê? Você e o Ikki? Não acredito! - exclamou Mu pasmado.

- Nem eu sei como aconteceu, Mu, estou tão confuso nessa história quanto você, talvez até mais, por Zeus! Eu esperava tudo em minha vida, menos isso!

Os dois olharam para Ikki que mirava pela janela com olhos vazios.

- Fica com ele, Hyoga, ele não parece bem, deixa que procuro o Shaka, tenho certeza que o encontro. – falou o ariano e o Cisne concordou. Caminhou até o moreno e pôs a mão em seu ombro.

- Eu não quero ser indelicado, Hyoga... – disse Fênix e sua voz tremeu – Mas preciso ficar sozinho.

- Ikki o que aconteceu... Não... Não significou nada... – Hyoga gaguejou corando – Não precisa se preocupar...

Os olhos deles se prenderam por alguns instantes, ambos confusos, sentindo uma mistura de sentimentos.

- O...obrigado Hyoga, mas... preciso achar o Shaka...

- Também é o que mais quero, venha, vamos ajudar o Mu a procurá-lo, acho que vocês precisam mesmo conversar. Eu também tenho que me explicar pra ele...

Ele estendeu a mão que Ikki aceitou e deixaram o salão. Os amigos olhavam a cena entre confusos e temerosos, sabiam que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Logo depois, Mu retornou e passou a informação aos demais, de que Shaka havia sumido, mas ocultando o porquê. Hyoga explicou mais tarde para o ariano todo o ocorrido e ele se sentiu mais aliviado por saber que o russo e Ikki não estavam tendo um caso, contudo, ficou preocupado por ter ciência das atitudes estranhas do amigo. Prometeu que assim que o achasse esclareceria tudo, para todos.

-------------------------------OOO-----------------------------------------

Shaka andou a esmo pelo clube, se odiando por não conseguir, não suportar. Sentia-se um fraco, um incapaz, seu coração dolorido ao extremo. Sabia que errara mais uma vez. Não deveria ter deixado que eles o vissem, mas não conseguiu se mexer, a dor foi maior do que se quer imaginou; se sentiu trocado, traído, ignorado pelas duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida.

A razão tentava lhe dizer que tinha motivos para comemorar, finalmente seu maior objetivo começava a dar certo, porém, seu coração estava aos frangalhos, dilacerado, nunca imaginou que uma dor como aquela existisse e não sabia se suportaria.

- Shaka! - estancou o passo ao ouvir aquela voz forte e levemente preocupada. Virou-se e para sua surpresa, ele estava tão próximo que seus corpos quase se tocaram; ficaram apenas se olhando sob a chuva forte, os trovões clareando o céu escuro.

- Eu o vi caminhando nessa tempestade, fiquei preocupado, algum problema? - perguntou Saga depois de um tempo, olhando os olhos angustiados do mais jovem.

Shaka nada disse, continuou parado, olhando aqueles olhos jades, perdido, então Saga teve que ampará-lo nos braços, porque o indiano acabou desmaiando.

----------------------------------OOO--------------------------------------

Anoiteceu. Ninguém tinha notícias de Shaka, procuraram por todas as partes, todos os lugares que ele freqüentava, ninguém o viu. Ikki já havia passado do desespero a apatia, do ódio a depressão e agora estava sentado no sofá de casa ao lado de Hyoga, tomando um copo de uísque.

Nenhum dos dois sabia o que fazer, já passava das duas da manhã, Mu ainda não dera notícias, todos os amigos voltaram para casa, porque até então, estavam todos na mesma vigília.

- Será que ele fez alguma bobagem Pato? - perguntou Ikki com tristeza, depois de um tempo calados na sala escura.

- Ikki, como você mesmo me disse uma vez, você conhece alguém mais equilibrado que o Shaka?- perguntou Hyoga – Não se preocupe, logo ele aparece e esclareceremos tudo.

- Esclareceremos o quê, Hyoga? - indagou o moreno olhando nos olhos do loiro – Tem alguma coisa clara para você aqui?

O russo emudeceu e se encostou no sofá, pensativo.

- Foi... um momento... – disse depois de um tempo, corando um pouco e sem conseguir olhá-lo.

- Você acha mesmo isso? - continuou Ikki enchendo outro copo.

- Vou embora... – o russo levantou do sofá num pulo, mas Ikki segurou seu braço o puxando, e Hyoga acabou caindo sentando no mesmo lugar.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum, pato. – disse a voz zangada – Você vai ficar aqui.

Ele se aproximou mais de Hyoga que recuou instintivamente.

- Isso não é certo, Ikki...

- Eu não sei mais o que é certo ou não! - gritou o leonino que já estava meio ébrio – Eu só sei que... Gostei de beijar você... E gosto da sua companhia... De verdade.

Hyoga respirou fundo, não sabia o que dizer, o que diria afinal: Sim Ikki, eu gostei de beijar você, sinto atração por você, mas amo seu namorado? Não, não poderia jamais falar aquilo, mas tinha vontade.

Sentiu os braços de o outro envolvê-lo e suspirou se deixando abraçar. Ikki apoiou a cabeça no peito forte de Hyoga e logo adormeceu, acabaram os dois dormindo abraçados no sofá da sala.

---------------------------------OOO---------------------------------------

Shaka acordou num quarto escuro. Estranhou o cheiro do local, um cheiro amadeirado, diferente, mas agradável, sentiu o corpo um pouco dolorido contra a maciez dos lençóis, a cabeça confusa, lembrava da chuva incessante e da dor. Lentamente as lembranças foram voltando junto com a sensação de derrota.

Sentou-se na cama, percebendo que vestia uma calça e agasalho de moletom bem largos para ele, por sinal. Ainda ouvia o barulho da chuva e ela parecia que não passaria tão cedo. Pôs os pés descalços no chão, sentindo a frieza do mármore lhe causar um calafrio; estava com muito frio. Caminhou em direção a uma tênue luz que vinha do corredor e encontrou Saga ao telefone, ele vestia apenas uma calça preta folgada o que deixavam o tórax perfeitamente trabalhado à mostra. Virgem corou com os pensamentos que teve ao vê-lo assim e pensou que provavelmente foi o grego quem trocou sua roupa enquanto dormia.

- Ele está bem, Mu, só avise a todos, sei... te espero mais tarde, tchau. – Desligou e se virou notando a presença do loiro. O olhou preocupado.

- Shaka, você não deveria se levantar, está com febre... – reclamou o geminiano o pegando no colo tão facilmente, quanto a um bebê. Shaka ruborizou. Seus lábios roçaram levemente no peito de Saga e pode sentir que ele se arrepiou. O grego o levou de volta a cama e acendeu uma luminária que espalhou uma luz fraca pelo amplo cômodo.

- Tenho que ir pra casa, Saga... – disse o loiro, perturbado – O Ikki... preciso falar com ele...

- Sim, já falei com o Mu, ele virá buscá-lo assim que a chuva melhorar. Está um verdadeiro temporal lá fora e você está doente...

Shaka arregalou os olhos.

- O que disse...?

- Está com febre, não percebeu? Deve ter sido o efeito de toda aquela chuva que tomou.

Shaka respirou aliviado, depois pensou que estava sendo idiota, não havia como ele saber.

- Por que me trouxe pra sua casa? - perguntou por não ter mais nada interessante para perguntar.

- Fiquei muito preocupado... – explicou o gêmeo – Você parecia tão angustiado.

O mais jovem suspirou e depois sorriu.

- Nunca o imaginei cuidando de mim um dia.

- Nem eu. Sempre foi você quem cuidou de mim, não é? Melhor, do mestre...

- Acho melhor não falarmos disso. – tornou o virginiano – Vamos deixar o passado para trás, de verdade.

- É o que mais quero. – falou o grego levantando da cama.

- Aonde você vai? - interrogou o loiro e o geminiano olhou bem em seus olhos, ele parecia uma criança.

- Pegar um antitérmico pra você... – respondeu saindo do quarto.

Shaka se encolheu sob os lençóis, estava se sentindo bem em estar ali, na cama de Saga. Corava ao pensar nisso, apesar de toda a dor que sentia, estar ali lhe proporcionava um conforto inesperado. Era como um sonho apesar de saber que, nem se vivesse mil anos esqueceria Ikki. Pensar nisso fez com que se lembrasse das palavras de Hyoga:

"_mesmo que eu viva mil amores diferentes, você sempre será meu melhor amigo."_

Aquilo apertou seu coração, as palavras de Camus também voltaram a sua cabeça, estava manipulando a todos, todos ao seu redor, abusando da confiança incondicional que os amigos tinham por ele.

Saga voltou para o quarto e lhe entregou uma aspirina e um copo d'água, o indiano engoliu o remédio, sabendo que ele de nada adiantaria, e voltou a deitar na cama enquanto o outro ficava olhando pra ele em silêncio.

- Vai ficar aí me olhando até quando? - perguntou divertido.

- Até você dormir, eu acho. – respondeu o geminiano e ele se espreguiçou.

- Isso pode demorar, não prefere dormir também? - perguntou o loiro e o ex-cavaleiro de gêmeos o mirou confuso.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Deveria dizer alguma coisa? – indagou novamente, tranqüilo, apesar da tristeza que sentia, Saga lhe transmitia uma paz e confiança que nunca esperou sentir, não depois de tudo que viveram.

O geminiano mordeu o lábio inferior em dúvida, depois levantou da cama e caminhou até a porta.

- Você tem razão... – disse e o indiano estranhou o tom zangado da sua voz – Vou dormir, aproveite o resto da madrugada para dormir também, Shaka.

Saiu do quarto, e Shaka estava cansado demais para pensar no que dissera para aborrecer tanto o outro homem. Seu coração doía ao pensar em Ikki nos braços de Hyoga, mas sabia aquilo necessário, ninguém seria melhor para tomar conta do seu grande amor, do que seu melhor amigo.

---------------------------OOO------------------------------------

Ikki dormiu pouco aquela noite. passou quase à madrugada inteira pensativo, vez ou outra observava Hyoga dormir, ele ficava diferente durante o sono, perdia aquele ar arrogante, superior que carregava sempre e parecia uma criança. Sorriu com os próprios pensamentos se perguntando quando a antipatia entre eles havia começado, talvez a partir do envolvimento do loiro com Shun, sempre foi zeloso demais com o irmão, e tudo lhe parecia uma ameaça. Hyoga lhe parecia uma ameaça, achava Shun tão ingênuo, tão perfeitamente puro e o russo, cheirava a luxúria.

Ikki ruborizou com aqueles pensamentos, realmente não podia negar mais, sempre se sentiu atraído por ele, talvez por isso toda aquela antipatia; era um mecanismo de defesa como o próprio Shaka tantas vezes dissera, aquilo era "_tensão sexual_".

O cisne se moveu contra seu corpo e abriu os lindos olhos azuis, mesmo sem querer, Ikki não pode deixar de pensar nos olhos de Shaka e aquilo o atormentou. Hyoga não sorriu, se levantou, sentando no sofá, meio constrangido.

- Dormimos aqui? – perguntou.

- Parece que sim. – disse Ikki com a cabeça baixa e o loiro se levantou rápido.

- Tenho que ir, eu...

- Hyoga, não temos por que nos envergonhar, certo? - disse Ikki, mas continuava sem olhar para o russo.

- Sim eu sei, até... Até mais, Ikki... – ele saiu rápido da casa, sentindo uma mistura de sentimentos no peito, se por um lado gostou da sensação de acordar nos braços do moreno, por outro havia seus sentimentos por Shaka e as atitudes do mesmo que não conseguia de forma alguma entender.

Começava a perceber que tudo aquilo tinha sido tramado pelo indiano, só não sabia como e nem por que, mas descobriria, de uma forma ou outra, colocaria Shaka contra a parede; mas primeiro tinha que achá-lo. Precisava que saber onde ele estava, estava preocupado demais com ele, demais. Era o homem que amava, embora aquilo fosse o maior erro que cometera em sua vida.

Discou o número de Mu e foi logo atropelando as palavras.

- Oi, Mu, alguma notícia?

_- Sim, Hyoga, o Shaka está bem, não se preocupe, eu acabei de avisar ao Ikki e avisarei aos outros_.

- E onde ele está?

-...

- Mu?

_- Está comigo, pode deixar, ele está bem._

O ariano desligou, aflito. Como justificaria a presença de Shaka na casa de Saga? Alguém que até algum tempo atrás ele dizia odiar? Nem ele, Mu, entendia as atitudes do amigo, as poucas horas que passaram juntos foram o suficiente para perceber que alguma coisa muito grave estava acontecendo e que ele não queria contar.

Mu saiu de casa, de qualquer forma havia prometido a Saga, que buscaria o virginiano e o levaria de volta pra casa, e tinha que fazer isso o quanto antes. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que não era bom deixar aqueles dois sozinhos por muito tempo, havia muitas coisas mal resolvidas entre eles.

--------------------------------OOO-------------------------------------

A chuva cessou com o raiar do dia, entretanto, continuava nublado e frio. Quando Shaka acordou, sentiu o aroma do café chegar até o quarto, se sentou na cama e viu o grego entrar com uma bandeja sortida de vários alimentos, um esplendoroso café da manhã grego: Café batido com leito, várias frutas, pêssegos, damascos, melões e cerejas, vários tipos de pães e patês e queijo de cabra.

- Pensei que sua dispensa estivesse vazia... – comentou divertido.

- Depois de receber um convidado ilustre, resolvi reabastecê-la. – Volveu Saga colocando a bandeja sobre a cama – Espero que goste, é bem ocidental, melhor, é bem grego mesmo! Deu trabalho, mas consegui achar tudo que queria!

Shaka olhou a bandeja e sorriu timidamente.

- Não bebo café, bem, acho que devo experimentar também, apesar de não estar na minha lista.

- Que lista?

- Nada, uma bobagem minha. – desconversou enquanto observava o geminiano passar o patê no pão de berinjela e depois lhe oferecer uma fatia.

- Coma, está uma delícia... – disse estendendo a mão. Shaka mordeu bem devagar o pão que ele segurava entre os dedos o olhando dentro dos olhos.

Saga ruborizou, surpreendido com a atitude ousada, sua mão tremeu e o indiano percebendo riu.

- Você ficou nervoso? - continuava a rir, era uma sensação boa aquela. Em toda sua vida era ele sempre a corar com as atitudes alheias, provocar aquilo nos outros era no mínimo divertido e novo.

- Eu só não esperava... – justificou-se o grego meio sem jeito, porque o indiano não parava de rir.

- Desculpe... – disse Shaka já vermelho – Mas sua cara foi muito engraçada.

- Para, Shaka, me ouve, por favor. – pediu e o loiro se esforçou para ficar sério. – Pedi ao Mu para avisar ao Ikki que você está aqui, algum problema?

Shaka empalideceu.

- Você fez isso?

- Fiquei preocupado e achei que ele também ficaria preocupado com você, não deveria? - o geminiano o olhava intrigado.

- Não, tudo bem, é só que...

- Hum?

- Talvez ele não entenda...

- Não se preocupe, expliquei que você desmaiou e que no meio dessa tempestade, não poderia levá-lo pra casa.

- Claro.

- Então por que você parece aborrecido?

Shaka pegou uma caneca de café com creme e provou, gostou do sabor forte, perfeito para um dia frio.

- Só não queria que ele soubesse que estou com você.

Saga não entendeu, Shaka estava com ele? Em que sentido?

- Saga... – Shaka chamou meio constrangido.

- Fale, Shaka, fale alguma coisa que me tire dessa confusão que você está me colocando. – pediu o moreno.

- Posso ficar com você?

O grego empalideceu, mais uma vez não entendia o sentido das palavras do indiano.

- Você pode ficar o tempo que você quiser, Shaka, mas acho que não vai demorar o Ikki entrar por esse porta e te levar daqui, mesmo à força.

- Ele não fará isso, ele vai me esquecer... – disse o loiro muito triste, mas depois sorriu tentando quebrar a tensão entre eles – Esqueça tudo o que disse, Saga, estou meio confuso só isso. Não dê atenção as minhas bobagens...

O geminiano sentou de frente ao virginiano, segurando seu queixo possessivamente, forçando aqueles olhos azuis profundo a fitá-lo intensamente.

- Eu não entendo muito bem o que você quer de mim, Shaka, você poderia me explicar? Agora explica como se eu tivesse três anos que fica mais fácil.

- Eu quero beijar você, agora... – Shaka respondeu avançando nos lábios de Saga com ardor, o gêmeo não se acanhou em corresponder, puxando-o pela nuca, aprofundando ainda mais aquela carícia deliciosa e quente, sentindo a língua doce e macia do loiro, da pessoa que sempre desejou e que agora tinha nos braços, tão entregue, tão faminta, tão estranhamente receptiva...

Com esses pensamentos, Saga afastou o virginiano delicadamente, estavam ofegantes, e tentava controlar a excitação que já o dominava.

- Espera, Shaka... – pediu e o indiano o mirou confuso e constrangido.

- Desculpe, acho que como dizem: "eu avancei o sinal..." – sorriu sem jeito.

- Não é nada disso, só que nada afasta de mim a sensação de que estou sendo usado.

Houve um breve silêncio, então o virginiano suspirou:

- Talvez tenha razão... – confessou afastando a bandeja e levantando da cama – Acho melhor ir embora.

- Espera... – Saga segurou-lhe o braço, o puxando para si e então o livrou do agasalho de moletom, ficando ambos seminu, um de frente ao outro. Saga começou a explorar a pele branca e macia a sua frente, primeiro com as mãos, até descer os lábios para o pescoço dele, afastando os cabelos dourados.

- Não importa, Shaka... – sussurrou enquanto subia os beijos por sua orelha – Eu quero você, nunca quis tanto alguém...

Shaka fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pelas carícias luxuriantes do grego. Amaram-se ardentemente, um desejo há muito contido, e quando caíram exaustos e saciados, ele ergueu a cabeça para olhar o rosto corado e satisfeito do moreno que acariciou o seu, o mirando com paixão.

- Shaka...

- Não diz nada... – pediu descansando a cabeça no peito dele – Quero me lembrar de você, assim...

Saga suspirou sentindo um aperto no coração com aquela afirmação, acariciou os cabelos trigueiros que se espalhavam por seu peito, e ambos adormeceram. Acordaram com os frios raios de sol que entravam pela janela e Shaka tratou logo de se vestir com a calça de moletom, parecia estranhamente embaraçado.

- Shaka... Você está bem? – perguntou Saga com receio.

- Estou sim, por quê? - respondeu o loiro naturalmente, vestindo também o agasalho.

- Você parece estar com muita pressa. – tornou Saga se apoiando no cotovelo para olhá-lo.

- Estou só com frio, é isso. – disse descontraidamente e olhou o geminiano nos olhos – Você foi ótimo.

- Não sei por que me sinto um prostituto sempre que alguém me diz isso. - ironizou e Shaka emburrou.

- Não foi minha intenção. Desculpe...

- Acredito, mas aquela velha sensação de ter sido usado está voltando.

- Você não é nenhum menino, Saga... – disse sério – Não vamos fingir que isso aqui foi mais do que foi, ok?

O Ex-cavaleiro de gêmeo empalideceu e o olhou com mágoa, Shaka se sentiu péssimo - mais um para a coleção das pessoas magoadas por ele.

- Desculpe-me, Saga, não foi isso o que quis dizer, não quis dizer que não foi importante... – explicava-se enquanto passava as vistas pelo quarto, tentando encontrar as próprias roupas, as palavras de Saga haviam lhe lembrado as palavras de Camus, e ele se sentia um canalha manipulador.

- Foi o que pareceu, talvez eu seja muito sensível... – ironizou o grego.

- Foi importante sim, mas tenho que ir embora, tenho... coisas a resolver, me perdoe...

- Claro! - disse Saga com escárnio, observando o loiro em pé.

- Onde estão minhas roupas? - perguntou ainda mais desconfortável.

- Secando... – respondeu o ex-cavaleiro de gêmeos – Mas não precisa sair assim, o Mu vem buscá-lo, já avisou. – a voz de Saga era de decepção e Shaka queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, não sabia o que dizer, e seus sentimentos estavam tão confusos que se sentia atormentado.

- Eu quero ir embora agora! - falou mal-criado, andando pela casa, tentando encontrar a bendita área de serviço, mas o lugar era enorme!

Entrou pela cozinha, olhando ao redor e só não rolou por uma escada, porque a mão rápida de Saga o segurou, puxando-o pra si. Shaka se viu preso ao corpo do grego que já estava vestido num roupão cinza.

- Você quase caiu! - reclamou o geminiano – Preste mais atenção!

- Essa sua casa é estranha, isso não é lugar ter uma escada! - brigou o indiano ranzinza, mas logo depois começou a rir.

- Ah, Saga, desculpa, estou agindo como uma criança!- falou o loiro e o geminiano segurou o queixo delicado com carinho e o beijou.

- Eu gosto dessa sua capacidade de ser tão forte, tão sábio e, às vezes, se comportar como uma criança... – tornou sorrindo e Shaka corou, Saga então o afastou, segurando-o pela mão. – Venha, quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Foram para uma sala um pouco menor do que a principal, essa bastante equipada com uma grande estante cheia de livros, um luxuoso aparelho de som e TV.

- Você ainda não conhecia esse meu cantinho, não é?

- Não, só conheço sua sala vazia, em falar nisso, quando você vai mobiliá-la?

- Quem sabe não ache alguém para ajudar na decoração? - sorriu Gêmeos.

Shaka não respondeu, abraçou-o pela cintura, descansando o rosto em seu peito, já que Saga era onze centímetros mais alto que ele. Por sua vez, o grego estava ainda mais confuso com as reações daquele homem, mas não queria pensar muito naquele momento, o abraçou também, contudo, havia algo muito desconfortável ali, alguma coisa lhe dizia que tudo que o loiro fazia era de caso pensado e que Shaka não pensaria duas vezes em machucar seu coração.

- Isso quer dizer que você vai me ajudar? - perguntou divertido, mesmo que o incômodo persistisse.

- Se eu tiver tempo...

O grego afastou-se dele delicadamente, e pegou um cd, colocando no aparelho.

- Ganhei de presente do Máscara da Morte, é de música italiana, talvez você goste... – sorriu e puxou o loiro para que sentassem no confortável sofá e ouvissem a música.

Sentaram-se. Shaka ainda abraçado ao corpo musculoso de Saga, nem parecia perceber isso, mas o geminiano percebia tudo, todas suas expressões e todas as sensações do seu próprio corpo, percebia que seu coração batia mais forte pelo indiano, nunca deixou de bater e aquilo era desolador, porque Shaka demonstrava claramente que não sentia o mesmo.

O virginiano puxou-o pelo braço o convidando a dançar o que Saga obedeceu de imediato, colando seu corpo ao dele, enquanto a suave melodia os embalava.

_Volevo dirti quello chenon sono/ riuscita a dire mai  
ed ho tenuto chiuso in meda/ troppo tempo ormai  
ma c'è un amore che non/ sopiù nascondere perché  
adesso ha bisogno anche di te  
Volevo dirti solo Che/sei sempre tu la mia allegria  
che quando parli insieme a lei/diventa folle gelosia  
per tutto quello che mi daí/anche quando non lo sai  
questo io volevo dire a te/Di come quando non ci sei  
io mi perdo sempre um po'/e poi mi accorgo che non so  
più divertirmi senza te/invece quando stai con me  
anche il grigio intorno a noi/si colora della vita che gli dai  
com'è difficile/dire tutto questo a te  
che d'amore non parli mai/non ne parli mai con me  
forse perché/hai paura come me  
di una risposta Che/ancora tu non sai qual è  
volevo dirti quello Che/non son riuscita a dire mai  
ed ho tenuto chiuso dentro me/ma c'è un amore che non so  
più nascondere perché  
adesso ha bisogno anche di te._

**Tradução**

_Queria dizer-te aquilo que nunca consegui dizer  
tenho mantido fechado em mim já há muito tempo  
mas tem um amor que não sei mais esconder porque  
agora ele precisa também de você  
Queria dizer-te que você é sempre a minha alegria  
que quando falas junto a outro, me nasce um louco ciúmes  
por tudo aquilo que me dás e também quando não sabes...  
isto eu queria dizer-te  
E quando você não está aqui, eu me perco sempre um pouco  
e depois compreendo que não sei mais divertir-me sem você  
ao contrário quando estás comigo, a cor cinza ao nosso redor_

_se pinta da vida que você trás.  
como é difícil dizer tudo isto a você que nunca fala de amor, nunca fala comigo  
talvez porque, tenha medo como eu, de uma resposta que, ainda você não sabe qual é  
queria dizer-te o que não consigo dizer nunca  
tenho mantido fechado dentro de mim  
mas tem um amor que não sei mais esconder, porque ele precisa de você.***_

- Você já ouviu esse cd, antes? - perguntou Shaka, estranhamente triste quando a música findou, os dois voltaram a sentar no sofá.

- Claro que sim, escolhi essa música, pra você... – confessou Saga beijando-lhe os cabelos e o indiano se afastou, perturbado.

- Qual o problema, Shaka de Virgem? - perguntou divertido, mas um pouco apreensivo com a atitude dele.

- Não quero que se apaixone por mim, Saga... – confessou condoído, não queria mais uma pessoa para a lista de _"seus viúvos_".

- Acho um pouco tarde para me dizer isso. – sorriu Gêmeos, o puxando de volta para seus braços.

- Mas... não posso permitir isso...!

- Você é mesmo muito complicado, sempre foi! - riu Saga – Estou dizendo que sou apaixonado por você...isso não é tão terrível assim...?

- Mas isso não pode acontecer, eu...

Saga colocou um dedo contra os lábios dele e pediu silêncio.

- Quem manda ser tão irresistível? - disse e o beijou, o deitando no sofá, cobrindo seu corpo com o dele. Shaka até pensou em lutar, mas seu corpo se recusou, se entregou totalmente nos braços de Saga, sabia que a cada hora que passava se afundava mais em erros, mas não conseguia resistir, parecia fraco para todos os sentimentos que o invadia. Só que, dessa vez, para sua sorte ou azar, alguém tocou a campainha. Saga se afastou, olhando zombeteiro para seus olhos velados e o rosto corado.

- Salvo pelo gongo! - piscou indo abrir a porta. Shaka tentou se recompor, passando as mãos nos cabelos e no rosto, e Mu entrou na sala.

Parecia que estava estampado em sua cara o que acontecia e Mu o lia como um livro aberto. O ariano franziu a testa e olhou dele pra Saga com expressão aborrecida.

- Saga, posso falar com o Shaka, sozinho um minuto? - pediu e o loiro afundou as mãos nos cabelos, sabendo que ouviria um baita sermão.

- Claro, estarei no quarto. – Saga saiu não antes de beijar os cabelos de Shaka e Mu sentou-se no sofá ao lado do indiano.

- É o que está parecendo? - perguntou o ariano sem esconder a contrariedade – Shaka, você está tendo um caso com o Saga, é isso?

O loiro não respondeu, porém, Mu o conhecia muito bem e compreendia perfeitamente seu silêncio.

- Shaka, por Atena! O que está acontecendo com você? Há dois meses quando viajei, você parecia a pessoa mais apaixonada do mundo pelo Ikki e agora...

- Continuo amando o Ikki, Mu... – Shaka o interrompeu – Por favor, não faça julgamentos precipitados, nunca deixaria de amar o Ikki.

- Então devo achar que você enlouqueceu ou então o verdadeiro Shaka foi seqüestrado e esse que está na minha frente é um ET!

Ele emudeceu de novo e Mu continuou:

- Shaka, eu te conheço há bastante tempo, melhor, a vida toda, você não era assim, o que você tem com o Saga, diversão, sexo, é isso?

- Você não entenderia se eu dissesse... – confessou vencido – Mas não posso ficar com o Ikki, ele tem que ficar com o Hyoga, tem que ser feliz...

- Entendi, então isso tudo é por vingança, porque você viu o Ikki beijando o Hyoga, é isso? Sim, já sei de tudo, Shaka, eles mesmo me contaram e estão arrasados, se sentindo culpados e nunca imaginariam que você estaria agora com outro homem, por vingança!

- Você está me julgando mal, Mu! – falou irritado – Eu não estou aqui por vingança! Na verdade, nem sei por que estou aqui, eu só... Eu só quero que o Ikki e o Hyoga sejam felizes, só isso, ouviu bem?

- Você sabe o que eles, os dois! Sentem por você! - gritou o ariano, estava muito irritado com o amigo, não esperava um comportamento daqueles dele, estava profundamente decepcionado.

- Não estou aqui por vingança, Mu... – tornou num suspiro, tentando manter a calma – Desmaiei no clube e o Saga me trouxe pra cá, se você esperasse um pouco antes de me acusar dessas coisas, eu teria explicado tudo.

- Ah, foi só isso? E em agradecimento você deu pra ele, pra não ficar devendo favor? - ironizou o ariano – porque está escrito na cara de vocês o que estavam fazendo antes de eu chegar, ou vai negar?

- Não... – tornou o loiro vencido – Não negarei nada.

Mu estava corado de indignação.

- Shaka, então quer dizer que...

- Mu, não julgue minhas atitudes, eu só estou fazendo o que acho melhor para todos.

O ariano levantou do sofá, possesso.

- Quer saber, Shaka, fica aqui com o Saga, parta o coração do Ikki, acabe com sua amizade com o Hyoga, se é isso que você quer! Não ficarei aqui tentando te convencer das bobagens que está fazendo!

- Eu estou morrendo, Mu... – sussurrou e o ariano estancou o passo e se voltou para ele. Olhou bem em seus olhos azuis e caiu sentado ao seu lado, sabia quando o amigo falava sério.

Shaka sorriu:

- Bem, meu amigo, agora acho que vai escutar minha parte da história.

_**Continua...**_

_Notas Finais: Capítulo looooooooooongo! Ah gente, é que comecei a escrever e não queria quebrar o clima. A música que o Saga dedicou ao Shaka é Lettera que é do álbum "Equilíbrio distante" do Renato Russo e, por favor, sei que a tradução ficou horrível mas relevem, não achei coisa melhor!_

_**Ai ai, Jake espero que vc não infarte! Era preciso, GENTE EU SIMPLESMENTE não consegui fazer um lemon do Saga com o meu Shakinha, sem chances mesmo, sorry!**_

_**Beijos a todos. Obrigada de antemão, todos os reviews deixados!**_


	7. Eu sei que vou te amar a cada despedida

**Eu sei que vou te amar... A cada despedida, desesperadamente**

**VII Capítulo**

_Música do capítulo: capítulo __Have You Ever Seen The Rain do Creedence Clearwater Revival_

Shaka contou tudo a Mu, todos os detalhes, inclusive seus planos. O ariano escutava tudo com dois sentimentos: indignação e tristeza.

- Então, Mu, é por isso que estou aqui. Estabeleci metas para que... quando parti, todos fiquem bem, todos...

O ariano levantou do sofá, com os olhos marejados. Não queria acreditar naquela história, era loucura demais, loucura e tristeza demais.

- Shaka! – Mu o segurou pelos cotovelos, voltando a se sentar no sofá – Você não pode desistir da vida assim, meu amigo, não pode!

- Não estou desistindo, Mu, ela está sendo tirada de mim, é diferente. Só quero pensar de modo prático, sabe que não gosto de dramas, eu acabarei, mas continuarei vivo em cada um de vocês. Vocês continuarão vivendo e devem aproveitar a vida por mim.

Shaka sorriu da forma mais doce e Mu não conseguiu conter a emoção:

- Não fala assim, por favor! – abraçou o indiano com força, as lágrimas descendo por seu rosto. Shaka afagou-lhe os cabelos.

- Falei a você, porque sei que é mais forte que os outros, Mu. – tornou o loiro – Você tem que ficar aqui para ajudá-los a superar.

- Será que conseguirei superar? – o tibetano tentava conter as lágrimas.

- Conseguirá sim, todos vocês. Esquece que já me viu morrer uma vez? - sorriu novamente.

- Era diferente, éramos cavaleiros...

- E agora somos pessoas normais que adoecem. – suspirou Shaka.

- Shaka, você só tem vinte e seis anos, por Atena! Isso é uma tragédia! - tornou o ariano consternado.

- Por isso, estou fazendo tudo isso, não posso deixar o Ikki desesperado, deprimido, pense no que pode acontecer a ele, Mu?

Áries engoliu em seco, realmente, da forma que era Fênix e do jeito que ele amava Shaka, poderia mesmo fazer uma bobagem. Todavia, o leonino era forte o suficiente para segurar aquela barra, o loiro o estava subestimando e, mesmo que estivesse pensando em Ikki, aquilo não justificava suas atitudes.

- Você está errado, Shaka. Ele tem o direito de saber e de escolher entre ficar ao seu lado ou não.

- Mu, você não o conhece como eu. O Ikki é muito jovem e já sofreu bastante, não merece passar por uma situação dessas...

- Ele tem direito a escolher.

- Prefiro que ele não me veja definhar... – o virginiano baixou o olhar e Mu suspirou.

- Até que ponto isso não é orgulho, meu amigo?

- Não é, tenha certeza.

O ariano se afastou um pouco respirando profundamente e perguntou:

- Quem mais sabe além de Camus e Milo?

- Você e o Shun, e não quero que mais ninguém saiba, por favor.

- Vamos embora, Shaka, o levarei pra casa, preciso de um tempo para assimilar tudo isso.

- Sim, tenho que buscar minhas coisas... – suspirou com tristeza.

- Como?

- Vou me separar do Ikki, quero que ele tenha mais tempo para ficar com o Hyoga, para se apaixonar por ele sem culpas...

- Tem certeza que é isso que deseja, Shaka?

- Não tenho certeza de nada, Mu, a única certeza que tenho é que quero vê-lo feliz. Vamos.

Os dois deixaram a sala e encontraram Saga na varanda, olhando o mar revolto da manhã nebulosa.

- Estou indo... – disse Shaka que desistiu de procurar suas roupas – Mando entregar o moletom.

O geminiano se levantou dando as costas aos dois sem nada dizer. Encostou-se ao muro, olhando o mar mais de perto, sua expressão era de tristeza e mágoa. Shaka fez sinal para que Mu o esperasse no carro, queria falar com Saga a sós. Aproximou-se dele, ficando ao seu lado.

- Você não vai voltar, não é mesmo? – perguntou o geminiano e sua voz soou triste.

- Provavelmente, não possa. – respondeu – Mas gostei de nossas conversas e de nossos beijos e de fazer amor com você...

- Só que percebo que pra você foi algo qualquer, sem nenhuma importância. – falou magoado olhando o loiro que sorriu e acariciou seu rosto.

- Você nunca seria algo qualquer, Saga de Gêmeos, nunca.

Afastou-se andando rápido em direção ao carro, entrou sem olhar pra trás, não queria ver as lágrimas de Saga e nem chorar também, sabia que não voltaria a vê-lo. Seguiu com Mu de volta a sua casa.

Chegaram a casa no meio da manhã. Shaka respirou fundo quando desceu do carro e entrou na sala, chutando algumas garrafas de cerveja vazias. Ikki dormia no sofá, sem camisa e com uma garrafa na mão. O coração do loiro apertou, foi até ele, tirando a garrafa de suas mãos.

- Agora espero que entenda o que estou fazendo, Mu. – declarou, colocando a cabeça do moreno no colo e tentando acordá-lo. Ikki abriu os olhos débeis, vislumbrando o rosto a sua frente.

- Shaka, meu amor, você voltou, me perdoe, eu não queria...

- Venha, Ikki, vou ajudá-lo a tomar um banho, se sentirá melhor. – tentou parecer frio.

Mu ajudou Shaka a levar o moreno até o banheiro para um banho morno, porque a manhã estava muito fria. A recuperação de Ikki foi quase que imediata ao contato com a água. Saiu do banho com Shaka o ajudando a vestir um roupão e o moreno se sentou na cama com a cabeça baixa, sem saber muito bem o que dizer, estava envergonhado por ser tão fraco, se sentia pequeno e humilhado.

- Vou preparar um café pra você, ok? - disse o indiano, saindo do quarto. Estava angustiado demais vendo seu amado tão frágil e envergonhado. Além do mais, Ikki com certeza se culpava por ter beijado Hyoga ou o que mais possa ter acontecido. Ele nem sonhava que, na verdade era vítima, vítimas das manipulações do amado. Pensar nisso levou um grande mal estar ao loiro e ele respirou fundo para conseguir prosseguir.

Colocou o café na cafeteira e depois pediu para que Mu, que estava na sala, os deixassem sozinhos, informando que depois pegaria um táxi e o encontraria em seu flat. O ariano concordou e saiu. Shaka preparou o café e levou uma caneca para o quarto, entregando-a a Ikki.

- Não quero nunca mais que beba assim. – falou sério – Está cansado de saber que não é assim que se resolvem as coisas.

- Pare de agir como se fosse meu pai. – reclamou o moreno.

- Então pare de agir como criança.

Ikki suspirou e baixou a cabeça.

- Pensei que estaria com raiva de mim... – falou, ignorando todo o resto dito pelo loiro.

- Raiva? Essa não seria a palavra, Ikki. Estou magoado, mas... deve ser o melhor para nós dois...

O mais jovem, em fim, ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo. Havia tanto medo e angústia em seus olhos que Shaka não conseguiu prosseguir, mirou em algum ponto do quarto, tentando dominar as emoções, incapaz de encarar aqueles olhos escuros.

- Quando... quando... você fala o melhor pra nós dois você quer dizer...

- Precisamos de um tempo, Ikki, um tempo para entender nossos sentimentos, pra você entender que...

- Eu amo você, Shaka. – ele disse magoado – Nem por um momento deixei de te amar desde que o conheci. Compreendo muito bem meus sentimentos, então por que você está fazendo isso?

- É o melhor... – disse o virginiano – E-eu... vou arrumar minhas coisas, tenho que...

- Porra, me responde! - gritou Ikki jogando a caneca na parede. Shaka estremeceu e o moreno avançou sobre ele, segurando seus punhos – Me diz alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que justifique o que está acontecendo ou enlouquecerei!

- Acabou, Ikki! – o loiro balbuciou sem conseguir evitar as lágrimas – Por favor, me odeie, me despreze, mas seja feliz...

Fênix estava estático, incrédulo e desolado. Segurou o rosto branco de Shaka entre as mãos, o olhando desesperado.

- Amor... aquilo que você viu... aquilo nada significou pra mim, é você quem amo!

- Mas deveria significar! - gritou Shaka não mais agüentando tanta dor – O Hyoga é uma pessoa adorável e... ele te ama, ele te fará feliz, por favor, dê uma chance para ele fazê-lo feliz...

O indiano soluçava, seus punhos doíam, tamanha a força que Ikki os segurava, os prendendo em cima de sua cabeça, pressionando-os contra a parede.

- Você não me ama mais? - perguntou o moreno entre dentes.

- Isso não é relevante, Ikki... – o loiro tentava se controlar – O que importa agora é que você reconstrua sua vida e o Hyoga é...

- A merda com seus conselhos! - vociferou o moreno – Filho da puta! Como pode me dizer essas coisas? Nada do que vivemos teve importância para você, Shaka?

- Foi tudo de mais importante que tive na minha vida... – Shaka se ouviu dizer entre os soluços, estava perdendo aquela batalha, vê-lo daquele jeito era torturante.

- Então como acabou tão rápido, me diz? Como você conseguiu acabar com tudo tão rápido?

O loiro não respondeu, tentava controlar as lágrimas, as emoções que só atrapalhavam. Precisava ser forte até o último momento.

- Desculpe-me, Ikki, tenho que ir embora... – disse num fio de voz. O moreno o soltou com violência.

- Quer ir embora, Shaka, vai! Vai embora, desaparece! - gritava desesperado e enfurecido.

O indiano pegou uma mochila e começou a colocar rapidamente as coisas que julgava mais importante, dentro dela. Tentava a todo custo não chorar, não gritar. Sentimentos tão imprevisíveis, mas não poderia recuar, agora não, agora estava feito. Correu para fora do quarto, mas Ikki o alcançou antes que pudesse sair, segurou seu braço.

- Quem é ele, Shaka? - perguntou desesperado – Só pode haver alguém, é a única justificativa pra isso!

- Não há ninguém, Ikki...

- Não mente pra mim! - ele o segurou pelos ombros – Ninguém muda tanto em tão pouco tempo, sem motivos! Me diz a verdade, você tem um amante, não é?

Shaka fechou os olhos, era o único jeito, sabia que depois dali, não haveria volta. Dor... Solidão...

- Eu... Há outra pessoa sim. – sentenciou, fechando os olhos fortemente, esperando uma bofetada. Gostaria mesmo de ser espancado, morto, qualquer coisa que não fosse à reação do amado que simplesmente o soltou e se deixou cair no sofá, desolado. Aquilo foi o pior para o virginiano que saiu correndo, já se sentindo morto. Sim, havia coisas piores que a morte, ele acabava de descobrir isso. Correu até onde pode; entrou num táxi e seguiu seu destino, não havia mais volta e nunca conseguiria esquecer o rosto de Ikki depois das suas palavras, mas havia lugar para um último pensamento, porque todos os seus pensamentos estavam fixos nele, e aquele, tinha certeza que daria certo, pegou o celular e discou:

- Alô, Hyoga...

_- Shaka, onde você está?_

- Não importa, preciso que vá falar com Ikki, ele precisa de você...

_- Mas, Shaka..._

- Adeus, Hyoga. – Desligou o telefone e deu vazão as lágrimas.

-----------------------------OOO---------------------------------------

O Cisne entrou na casa, já surpreso com a desolação do local, tudo estava quebrado, pratos, copos, cafeteira, tudo. Parecia que havia passado um furação por ali, e havia, o furacão Ikki Amamiya. Caminhou até o quarto e encontrou Ikki deitado na cama, soluçando. Sentou-se ao seu lado e acariciou os cabelos escuros do rapaz, num gesto de consolo.

- Ikki... ele te ama... ele...

Não conseguia dizer muita coisa, o moreno ergueu a cabeça, os olhos úmidos e inchados, abraçou o russo fortemente.

- Me diz Pato, me diz por que isso está acontecendo?

- Eu não sei ,Ikki, eu também não estou entendendo nada! - falou o Cisne aflito.

- Me ajuda, Pato, acho que minha cabeça vai explodir!

- Calma, eu vou ajudar você, vamos descobrir o que está acontecendo com o Shaka. Conheço meu amigo, ele... ele ama você, sempre amou... – Aquelas palavras doeram ao serem ditas e lágrimas se formaram nos olhos do russo.

- Não, Hyoga, ele... ele disse que tem outro...

- Você acreditou nisso, Ikki? - indignou-se o loiro – Você não o conhece!

Ficaram calados, abraçados, ouvindo somente a respiração um do outro e vez ou outra os soluços de Ikki. Depois de um tempo, Hyoga o afastou com delicadeza, olhando fundo em seus olhos cor de safira.

- Prometo que vou encontrar o Shaka e esclarecer tudo isso.

- Não quero que você o encontre, Pato, não quero saber mais dele – disse cheio de mágoa – Quero ficar com você...

- Ikki...

- Por favor, fica comigo. – pediu o moreno o enlaçando pelo pescoço e o beijando desesperado. Hyoga sabia que aquilo não era certo, Ikki lhe usava para compensar a dor e a frustração que sentia, mas o desejo, que começava a brotar em seu corpo, acabou apagando qualquer resquício de razão. Estava triste também e aqueles lábios eram tão reconfortantes. Enlaçou o moreno pelo pescoço correspondendo ao beijo totalmente entregue, sentiu as mãos trêmulas tirarem sua camisa, ele fez o mesmo, escorregando o roupão que o outro usava, desnudando o corpo perfeito do moreno, agora não pensavam em mais nada, só o desejo e a carência os guiavam. Entregaram ao sexo e ao alívio que ele lhes proporcionava, mesmo que temporário.

Hyoga deixou-se cair sobre o moreno, a respiração de ambos ofegantes. Escondeu o rosto em seu ombro. Estava extasiado, confuso e envergonhado por se entregar tão facilmente, sentido todas as sensações imagináveis. Há muito tempo não estava com alguém e nunca imaginou que Ikki um dia seria seu amante, e nem mesmo sabia por que estava pensando naquelas coisas. Sua mente dava voltas, aquilo era errado, os dois procuravam uma compensação física para a alma machucada e suas almas estavam machucadas pela mesma pessoa.

Sentiu as mãos de Ikki afagarem seus cabelos e suspirou aliviado, estava com medo da reação dele, depois de tudo.

- Ikki... Eu... Nós...

- Também não entendo nada, Hyoga... – o moreno ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos – Mas isso não importa...

- Mas...

Fênix o beijou novamente, não queria ouvir nada, o corpo do Cisne era bom, quente e mesmo que não preenchesse o vazio de sua alma, já era um alivio estar com alguém. Não agüentaria ficar sozinho naquele momento, precisava de conforto e não imploraria mais por Shaka, chegara ao seu limite.

Deixou os lábios rosados e ofegantes do russo. O rosto de Hyoga era de total confusão e Ikki não entendeu, ele deveria está feliz ou não? Será que tudo não passou de uma mentira de Shaka? Mas desde quando o indiano mentia? Seria possível?

- Hyoga, você... bem, não precisa se preocupar, mas não quero iludi-lo... – disse sem convicção, a mente totalmente confusa.

- ...? – o russo o olhou sem entender.

- Não sou capaz de esquecer o Shaka... – confessou se sentindo o pior dos canalhas – Me desculpe, sei dos seus sentimentos, mas...

- Meus sentimentos? Do que você está falando? – indagou o loiro se erguendo e começando a procurar por suas roupas. Pegou os sapatos e meias que estavam abandonados ao lado da cama, não entendo ao que o moreno se referia.

- Hyoga, me desculpe de verdade... – insistiu sem jeito, desviando o olhar.

- Ikki, isso foi só uma transa, certo? – falou Hyoga, friamente – Não vamos nos comportar como duas virgens e não me trate assim. Não há nenhum garotinho aqui, certo?

Ikki o mirou confuso enquanto o outro catava suas roupas do chão.

- Tomarei um banho, com licença. - disse Hyoga irritado, indo para o banheiro. Quem Fênix achava que era para falar aquelas coisas? Será que Ikki achava que significava alguma coisa pra ele só por causa de alguns beijos e uma _trepada_?

- Arrogante! - murmurou, sentindo a água fria cair sobre seu corpo. Tomou um banho rápido e vestiu as roupas sem se secar. Quando saiu do banheiro, encontrou o Amamiya mais velho sentado na cama, já envolto no roupão, sua expressão era de total frustração.

- Hyoga...

- Cale a boca, Ikki! - vociferou o loiro – Não me olhe com essa cara de culpa, não estou entendo você! você quis isso tanto quanto eu!

- Não queria magoá-lo... – balbuciou o moreno, sentido.

- Me magoar? - interrogou o Cisne confuso.

- Hyoga, eu sei...

- Sabe o quê? De que inferno você está falando? – a irritação do russo já beirava a raiva.

- Sei que você gosta de mim...

- Eu? - o Cisne o olhou ainda mais confuso e deixou escapar um risinho irônico – De onde você tirou essa ideia absurda?

O moreno se levantou ainda mais confuso e agora irritado.

- Para com esse teatro, Pato, o Shaka me contou tudo, disse que... que você gostava de mim e que por isso...

- Eu não gosto de você! - gritou Hyoga indignado.

- Hyoga, eu... eu sinto muito...

O Cisne chegou perto do moreno e segurou fortemente seu rosto, fazendo-o encarar seus olhos furiosos, mas ao contrário da sua expressão, sua voz saiu baixa e fria.

- Deixe-me te dizer uma coisa, Fênix, eu nunca senti nada por você, nunca, e se você quer mesmo saber, eu amo o Shaka, sempre amei, sempre amarei e ele é a única coisa que nos une, entendeu?

Ikki empalideceu e olhou o loiro, furioso, dando um safanão na mão que segurava seu rosto.

- O que está me dizendo? Que o Shaka mentiu, mas por que...?

- Também gostaria de saber! - exclamou o loiro zangado – Mas pelo menos agora entendo tudo! Entendo suas atitudes, mas não as dele! Como ele pode e por quê?

- E como você pode ir pra cama comigo sem sentir nada por mim! - bradou o moreno indignado.

Hyoga emudeceu, realmente não havia pensando nisso ainda, e nem queria pensar, queria sair dali e não olhar mais pra Ikki. Estava muito confuso e abalado.

- Eu...eu não sei... – disse – É melhor eu ir embora e esquecermos o que aconteceu aqui...

- Não! Eu não esqueço o que você me disse! Você transou comigo pensando no Shaka, não foi? No meu Shaka!

Mais silêncio. Ikki estava indignado, embora soubesse que fez o mesmo; mas ele tinha o direito de pensar em Shaka, o indiano era seu! Hyoga não tinha esse direito, pelo menos, não na mente do possessivo e insano leonino.

- Você é muito sujo, Pato, esse tempo todo se fazendo de bom amigo e na verdade...

- Ele sempre soube dos meus sentimentos, Ikki, nunca menti. – Volveu o Cisne friamente.

- Você quer dizer que... O Shaka sabia que você...?

- Sabia sim, sempre soube e sempre respeitou meus sentimentos ao contrário de você que não sabe o que é respeito pelas pessoas...

Ikki piscou confuso, nada mais fazia sentindo, Hyoga amava Shaka, Shaka o amava, mas queria que ele ficasse com Hyoga; não! Shaka não o amava e disse aquelas coisas para que ele amasse Hyoga, que amava Shaka, mas não deveria amar. Sua mente parecia um redemoinho e sua cabeça doía.

- Você é um canalha, Pato! - gritou possesso, avançando contra o outro com os punhos cerrado. Estava indignado, mas não sabia muito bem com quem ou o quê; como Hyoga era quem estava a sua frente, era certo que sobraria pra ele.

- Canalha eu, Fênix? - riu o russo – Sinto muito por ferir seu ego ao não te amar, mas a verdade é que pensei nele o tempo todo!

- Cale a boca, imbecil! - disse e esmurrou o mesmo rosto que estava beijando há minutos atrás.

Hyoga caiu no chão, limpando o sangue da boca, olhou o outro homem furioso.

- Filho da...! - avançou sobre Ikki o esmurrando. Em segundo os amantes se transformaram em gladiadores cruéis. Rolaram no chão entre murros e pontapés.

Hyoga conseguiu prender os braços de Ikki contra o piso de madeira, já estavam exaustos depois de mais de vinte minutos de pancadaria e Ikki, que estava com uma bela ressaca, acabou sucumbindo a força do russo.

- O grande Fênix foi derrotado! - riu vitorioso Hyoga, provocando o moreno.

- Me solta, Pato! Me solta e eu parto essa sua cara! - grunhiu o moreno, tentando golpear o outro com o joelho.

- Opa! Isso é golpe baixo, você quer acabar com SUA área de lazer, querido? – provocou o Cisne e Ikki o olhou estupefato, para depois começar a rir também. Logo os dois estavam gargalhando. Hyoga rolou para o lado, deitando no chão com a barriga pra cima. Ficaram rindo por um bom tempo da situação ridícula em que estavam.

- Ele pregou uma boa peça em nós dois, Ikki... – disse Hyoga depois de um tempo – Ele brincou com nossos sentimentos, mas por quê?

- Era tudo que queria entender, por quê?.. – suspirou o moreno condoído – Daria minha vida por ele, Pato, por que ele fez isso comigo?

- Eu faria o mesmo, Ikki, - o russo não conseguiu evitar uma lágrima – Daria minha vida por ele também. Descobrirei por que... Shaka terá que me explicar por que resolveu nos fazer de palhaços!

- Eu não quero saber de mais nada. Quero esquecer aquele falso, quero... Zeus! Será que sou capaz de esquecê-lo? – Ikki cobriu o rosto com as mãos – Loiro vadio, desgraçado!

- Não sei, não sei o que pensar... – suspirou o cisne.

- Pato...

- Hum? - Hyoga se virou para mirá-lo, olhando em seus olhos. Começou a rir, vendo que o supercílio do moreno sangrava - Ah, Ikki, começamos mal esse relacionamento! - ria sem parar – Você está péssimo!

- Você também não está em seus melhores dias. – riu também o moreno, limpando o sangue que escorria da boca do Cisne que fechou os olhos ao sentir os dedos passeando por seus lábios.

- Ikki... Seja lá o que esteja acontecendo aqui...

- Eu sei, é melhor que não pensemos muito... – concluiu o moreno e o puxou pra si, beijando-o, se amaram novamente e acabaram adormecendo.

Hyoga acordou primeiro e se vestiu. Deixaria a casa antes que Ikki acordasse. Estava confuso e envergonhado, não deveria ter feito aquilo, era algo meramente físico, feito por carência e desejo, mais nada. Admitia; foi bom, há muito tempo não estava com outro alguém, sua paixão _platônica_ por Shaka não deixava; mas se sentia vazio e sabia que o moreno sentiria o mesmo quando acordasse e se desse conta do que fizeram. Por isso, achou melhor deixá-lo dormir, com certeza quando Ikki acordasse encheria a cara novamente, arrependido e confuso. Infelizmente não poderia fazer nada por ele, não conseguia fazer nada nem por si mesmo.

-------------------------------OOO---------------------------------------

Shaka estava no flat onde Mu morava; se sentia péssimo, arrasado, morto por dentro, sem ânimo para nada; se pudesse morreria ali mesmo, nada mais importava pra ele, tudo estava vazio, sem Ikki, ele não era nada. Estava sentado na sacada olhando o mar e o céu pesado e nevoento, lamentando seu destino, sim, estava se lamentando pela primeira vez. Não agüentava mais ser forte, ter magoado o amado daquela forma acabou com os últimos vestígios de sua força. Agora queria apenas morrer em paz e que fosse rápido.

Mu havia saído para resolver alguns problemas da viagem que fariam juntos. O amigo concordara em tirá-lo de Tóquio por um tempo. Sabia que o loiro estava ferido demais e que isso poderia ter sérias conseqüências para a sua já debilitada saúde. O ariano tentava disfarçar a tristeza e o desespero que se apossava dele, cada vez que ouvia o loiro tossir ou correr para o banheiro para vomitar. Por sua vez, Shaka tinha consciência que sua doença estava progredindo muito rapidamente, e por isso, a decisão de sair de Tóquio. Não queria que os amigos o vissem morrer. Infelizmente, aquela dor seria apenas de Mu, sabia que o ariano era forte, ele suportaria, os outros não...

O interfone tocou e ele saiu da sacada; já estava ficando com frio mesmo, pois só usava um short de pijama curto e uma camiseta fina, atendeu, era a portaria informando que alguém queria vê-lo. Autorizou que subisse, com pesar, sabia que estava com uma aparência péssima e não queria que o vissem daquela forma, entretanto, não poderia se esconder, não estando ali.

A campainha tocou e ele abriu a porta. Nem teve tempo de cumprimentar a pessoa a sua frente, levou uma imediata bofetada, tão forte que quase o derrubou. Seus olhos marejaram e ele massageou o maxilar machucado, limpando com as costa da mão o filete de sangue.

- Olá, Hyoga... – disse calmo e triste – Entre...

- Por que, Shaka? Por quê? - gritou o russo furioso e indignado entrando na sala – O que somos para você, marionetes, é isso?

- Eu... O que você sabe, Hyoga? – seus olhos demonstraram toda a dor e desespero que sentia, mas isso não aliviou a raiva do russo.

- Sei das mentiras que você contou ao Ikki, por que, tem mais? Mais mentiras, mais manipulações? - o Cisne segurava fortemente seus braços e Shaka não conseguiria fugir nem se quisesse.

- Fiz isso... para o bem de vocês... – murmurou – Não quero que sofram. Só vocês podem ajudar um ao outro...

- Cala a boca, seu loiro estúpido! - gritou Hyoga – Você não tinha o direito de me jogar nos braços dele! Não sou um brinquedo quebrado que você joga fora, sua Barbie filha da puta!

Ele o empurrou com força e Shaka caiu sentando no sofá. O cisne o olhava com tanta mágoa que o virginiano se sentiu ainda menor e mais frágil.

- Hyoga, eu...

- Não fala nada! - bradou o russo – O que você fez não tem perdão. Você queria se livrar de nós dois, é isso? Era fácil, Shaka! Era só pedir! Tenho certeza que o Ikki é tão orgulhoso quanto eu e que não ficaria pegando no seu pé! Ele nunca correria atrás de você e nem muito menos eu! Então por que essa cilada, Shaka? Por que dizer que eu o amava? Por que me jogar nos braços dele se você sabe que é você que eu amo?

O loiro indiano escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, não reagiria, deixaria que ele o xingasse, batesse, qualquer coisa. Hyoga tinha razão em toda a sua indignação, tudo que ele falava era verdade e ele não poderia negar.

- Olha pra mim, Shaka! - o Cisne afastou as mãos brancas que lhe cobriam o rosto – Olha pra mim e diz por que você fez isso? Meu amor é tão desprezível assim pra você?

- Você é meu melhor amigo... – murmurou o indiano, não conseguia mais chorar, não tinha mais forças nem pra isso – Seu amor nunca seria desprezível pra mim... Eu amo você.

- Então por quê? Me diz um motivo, um único motivo para isso tudo? - Hyoga estava desesperado e confuso, rezava aos deuses que o ajudassem a encontrar uma solução para aquela mistura de sentimentos que o dominava.

- Tudo o que fiz... foi apenas para que vocês não sofressem... – as palavras jorraram dos lábios de Shaka antes que ele pudesse pensar muito bem nelas – Só quero que vocês sejam felizes, só isso, mesmo se... mesmo que me odeiem... me desculpe...

Ele levantou do sofá e sairia da sala, porque não conseguia mais olhar para Hyoga e vê-lo tão magoado, tão profundamente ferido e confuso. Aquilo drenava toda a sua força interior, todo o seu equilíbrio. Tentou se afastar, mas o russo não permitiu sua fuga, o puxou pra si, segurando fortemente seu braço enquanto a outra mão o puxava pelo pescoço, tentando um beijo do qual Shaka fugiu,virando o rosto, mas foi puxado novamente e seus lábios se colaram aos de Hyoga, num beijo profundo, exigente e desesperado; contudo, logo o indiano o afastou, empurrando-o pelo ombro, ainda assim, permanecendo junto ao seu corpo. Ficaram um bom tempo sem nada dizer; os corações acelerados se ouvindo até que Hyoga ouviu aquela suave voz rouca sussurrar ao seu ouvido:

- Estou indo embora, Hyoga...

O russo se afastou dele, sentindo um aperto no coração e um nó na garganta, uma angústia tão profunda que se esforçou para conter a vontade de chorar.

- Quero que você cuide do Ikki pra mim, ok? - pediu triste o virginiano, se afastando dele.

- Shaka, mas por quê? Me explica por favor, eu preciso entender, você está matando o Ikki, você está me matando! – gritou.

As lágrimas desceram pelo rosto do russo e aquilo foi terrível para o ex-cavaleiro de virgem. Esperava lágrimas de qualquer pessoa, menos dele; as lágrimas dele, depois de tudo que aconteceu naquela manhã com Ikki, terminavam de cravar o atroz punhal em seu coração.

- Vai embora, Hyoga, vai embora, por favor! – pediu desesperado – Esqueça-me, esqueça qualquer lembrança minha!

- Sabe que nunca conseguiria esquecê-lo. – falou o aquariano, caminhando rapidamente para a porta e saindo. Não suportava mais aquela dor, não suportava mais olhar para Shaka e saber que nem mais seu amigo seria. Deixou o carro onde estava e foi caminhar pela areia da praia, sentindo a brisa fria e agradável rasgar sua pele, tentando acalmar seu coração.

_Someone told me long ago  
There's a calm before the storm  
I know  
It's been comin' for some time  
When it's over, so they say  
It'll rain a sunny day  
I know  
Shinin' down like water_

_Alguém me disse há muito tempo  
Há uma calmaria antes da tempestade  
Eu sei, já vem chegando há algum tempo  
Quando estiver terminado nós diremos  
Que choverá num dia de sol  
Eu sei, brilhando como a água_

Olhava o céu pesado e tentava segurar as lágrimas; Camus sempre o advertira sobre seu sentimentalismo, Pagava o preço agora.

_I wanna know  
Have you ever seen the rain?  
I wanna know  
Have you ever seen the rain  
Comin' down on a sunny day?_

Yesterday, and days before  
Sun is cold and rain is hot I know  
Been that way for all my time  
'Til forever, on it goes  


_Through the circle, fast and slow  
I know  
It can't stop,  
I wonder_

_Eu quero saber se você já viu a chuva  
Eu quero saber se você já viu a chuva  
Caindo em um dia de sol  
Ontem e nos dias anteriores  
O sol está frio e a chuva quente  
Eu sei, tem estado assim durante minha vida toda_

Até a eternidade  
Através do circulo, rápido e devagar  
Eu sei, e não posso parar, imagino

Era mais forte que ele. Hyoga não conseguia se libertar daquele sentimento, daquele amor platônico. Tentou, tentou por várias vezes acreditar que estava confundindo tudo, mas não conseguiu, era forte demais, era inclusive maior que sua razão e havia Ikki, como ele "_administraria"_ o que estava acontecendo entre eles? Pele? Nem sabia, foram astutamente manipulados, jogados naquela situação; se ao menos soubesse por quê...

_I wanna know  
Have you ever seen the rain?  
I wanna know  
Have you ever seen the rain  
Comin' down on a sunny day?  
Yeah!_

I wanna know  
Have you ever seen the rain?  
I wanna know  
Have you ever seen the rain  
Comin' down on a sunny day?

_Eu quero saber se você já viu a chuva  
Eu quero saber se você já viu a chuva  
Caindo num dia de sol  
Eu quero saber se você já viu a chuva  
Eu quero saber se você já viu a chuva  
Caindo num dia de sol._

Hyoga continuou andando na areia da praia, uma garoa fina começou a cair junto com a água do mar que o vento levava até ele. Deixou-se levar por aquela sensação angustiante, dor, vento, chuva, mar e lágrimas.

_**Continua....**_

_**Notas Finais:**__ Acho que em todas as minhas fics o meu Shakinha leva um tabefe tadinho.(sádica). __Tenho que admitir que esse capítulo foi bem triste escrever, espero que tenha ficado satisfatório._

_Beijos, a todos que leram, em especial aos que deixaram reviews!_


	8. Eu sei que vouchorar a cada ausência tua

**Eu sei que vou chorar a cada ausência tua**

_Música do capítulo:I don´t wanna miss a thing do Aerosmith_

**VIII Capitulo**

Mu foi à casa de Ikki, terminar de buscar as os pertences do amigo. O louro não teria coragem de olhar o amado novamente e não se arrepender de sua decisão.

Encontrou-o sentado na varanda; dois dias depois do ocorrido, e ele estava tão abatido que pareciam meses. Shun, que estava em sua companhia, tentava consolá-lo, os amigos também já estava informada do acontecido, mas ninguém entendia, sabiam que eles se amavam, e se amavam muito, então preferiam achar que aquilo era uma crise de casal, que logo passaria e os dois voltariam a ser feliz juntos, mas Mu, Shun, Milo e Camus sabiam que não era bem assim.

Quando o ariano já saia da casa com uma sacola, o Amamiya mais velho o segurou pelo ombro.

- Dá só um recado a ele pra mim, Mu... – disse – Diz ao Shaka, que eu vou descobrir o que está acontecendo mais cedo ou mais tarde, e que não acredito em uma só palavra do que ele disse, eu não sou tão idiota para me enganar a respeito de uma pessoa por mais de dois anos.

- Ikki, a única coisa que eu posso dizer a você, é que ele te ama, nunca deixou de te amar, por um minuto se quer da vida dele.

- Mas, então...

- Eu não posso lhe dizer mais nada, meu amigo, entenda, por favor.

Shun se aproximou segurando o braço do irmão. Sorriu para Mu:

- Toma conta dele, Mu e diz que... – os olhos do Amamiya mais jovem marejou e isso não passou despercebido ao mais velho – Diz pra ele que... eu estarei sempre olhando... para o céu... esperando encontrá-lo...

O jovem caiu em lágrimas e correu para dentro da casa, Ikki achou tudo muito estranho, mas resolveu não comentar, esperaria Mu partir e então conversaria com Shun.

O ariano se despediu, entrando no carro e partindo para destino que ninguém sabia.

Shaka deixou o flat com Mu, teria que passar no hospital para se despedir de Camus e Milo, e pegar o resultado de alguns exames que o francês o obrigou a fazer, sob pena de contar a todos os amigos o que acontecia.

O ariano dirigia taciturno, algo estranho para ele; vestia uma bata branca de algodão cru e uma calça preta e seus cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo frouxo.

O louro resolveu brincar um pouco para descontrair o clima que ficou tão pesado entre eles, desde a descoberta de tudo.

- Você tá um gato, Mu! – disse – Melhor, você está um lindo carneirinho.

Ele não riu, continuou com os olhos presos na estrada.

- Ah, o Ikki mandou um recado pra você. – falou sério.

- Eu não quero saber, Mu, por favor...

- Ele disse que não acredita numa só palavra do que você disse pra ele, e que vai descobrir a verdade. – continuou, ignorando o apelo.

O indiano não respondeu.

- Até quando você acha que esconderá a verdade?

- Até a morte... – suspirou Shaka, baixando as vistas para a pele quase transparente de suas mãos.

- Eu não concordo com isso, Shaka, nem sei por que estou ajudando você.

- Por que eu sou irresistível? - perguntou divertido e Mu sorriu, mesmo sem querer, mas aquela frase fez com que o louro se lembrasse de Saga e de como o havia magoado. Também, não esperava que ele se apaixonasse, melhor, não sabia que ele era apaixonado por ele a vida toda, sua cabeça doía só de pensar em quanta dor estava causando.

Chegaram ao hospital, nem Camus e nem muito menos Milo, estavam com cara boa, logo o levaram para o consultório e começaram a examiná-lo, Camus olhando o resultado de uma ressonância magnética com olhar indecifrável e Mu com o rosto trêmulo a espera de um milagre que Shaka tinha a certeza, não viria.

- Camus, dessa vez seja mais direto, eu já sei que morrerei e não precisamos de mais rodeios. – disse o virginiano friamente.

- Você tem sentindo dor? - perguntou o futuro médico.

- Não, somente enjôo, tenho tomado todos os remédios, só que agora tenho tido muita tosse e sei que isso não é bom sinal.

Camus baixou a cabeça levando os exames para a mesa e pedindo para Shaka e Mu se sentarem em frente a ele, Milo continuava sentado num canto, olhando o chão, mas seus olhos eram vazios, como se estivesse muito longe.

- Shaka, você precisa se internar, seu quadro está evoluindo muito rápido... – falou Camus sério – O tumor sofreu metástase e... e atingiu seus pulmões, se você não se internar...

- Eu não vou me internar, Camus, eu morrerei do mesmo jeito... – volveu o virginiano, calmamente – Eu estou saindo da cidade com o Mu, eu não quero que vocês vejam...

- Não, Shaka! - gritou Milo correndo e segurando as mãos do indiano – Você não vai morrer sozinho, você tem que ficar com a gente, por favor!

O louro acariciou os cabelos do escorpião.

- Milo, é o melhor, não vou agüentar vê-los sofrendo, por favor, me entenda, além do mais, estarei com o Mu, não estarei sozinho.

- M...Mas, eu não quero...

- Meu amigo querido, estarei sempre com você. Lembrem-se disso sempre. – levantou abraçou Milo e Camus, e agradeceu tudo que eles fizeram por ele e partiu. sabia que não os veriam mais, não conseguiu evitar algumas lágrimas, enquanto o carro se afastava e eles acenavam um adeus.

Chegaram já ao cair da noite, aquela vilazinha costeira, era um lugar muito agradável, cercado por árvores que no outono se enchiam de flores. Ficariam num chalé de madeira, rústico, mas bastante confortável.

"Ótimo lugar para se morrer". Pensava, porém, seu coração ainda não estava em paz, na verdade não estava muito confiante de que as coisas tenham dado certo, entretanto sabia que não havia mais nada a fazer, a não ser rezar para que aqueles dois se entendessem e que o seu plano de unir os amigos também não falhasse.

Tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais, rápido demais mesmo, havia um mês, um mês aproximadamente que sua vida desmoronou. "Tudo começou depois do aniversário de Ikki." Pensou e, lembrar-se do aniversário do amado, o fez perceber que o seu seria dali a duas semana, será que estaria vivo?

Resolveu não pensar nisso, enquanto arrumava suas coisas no armário, a chuva havia passado e parecia que o dia seguinte seria quente e prazeroso, ótimo para um passeio a beira mar e a noite quem sabe, não seria perfeita para a realização da sua última vontade.

Passaram uma noite agradável, conversaram sobre vários assuntos, até que Shaka se sentiu cansado demais e Mu o colocou na cama, esperou que ele dormisse e voltou para o seu quarto, só então se permitindo chorar a dor de está perdendo o amigo.

_Uma semana depois:_

Manhã de sol em Tóquio, depois de dias de chuva, Saga estava ao telefone, enquanto com a outra mão segurava uma xícara de café.

- Kanon, não adianta, eu não vou te mandar mais dinheiro, você é uma máquina de gastar, meu irmão, nem pensar... Ah, merda! Tá bom, eu deposito, tchau!

Bateu o telefone, o irmão conseguia irritá-lo sempre com seu descontrole financeiro, abriu a porta, porque ouviu a campainha e encontrou o carteiro com uma imensa caixa, assinou o recebimento da encomenda que não tinha remetente.

Quando abriu, se deparou com duas lindas almofadas indianas, bordada com pedras azuis claras e lindos detalhes do Deus Ganesh, havia um bilhete onde se lia: "Para _você se lembrar dos meus olhos", _somente. O coração do geminiano apertou, teve a sensação de que nunca mais veria o indiano, o dono do seu coração já há bastante tempo, não havia alternativa, teria que procurar os amigos e saber o que estava acontecendo com Shaka, onde ele estava, teria que achá-lo nem que fosse para ser repelido, ouvir um não, mas teria que ouvir alguma coisa, tinha que vê-lo ao menos mais uma vez.

Hyoga estava trancado em casa desde o dia da discussão com Shaka, não tinha ânimo para nada, nem vontade nenhuma de ver os amigos, a reunião da quinta-feira não aconteceu, estavam todos tristes e confusos, ele ainda mais, queria entender, queria poder não se sentir daquela forma, mas não estava conseguindo ser forte o suficiente.

Também não procurou Ikki, não havia o que dizer a ele, o que diria? _Não podemos ficar juntos cara, porque nenhum de nós dois consegue esquecer aquele louro dos infernos?_ Não, isso ele já sabia. Hyoga já estava cansado de chorar, mas também não se sentia forte o suficiente para reagir, não estava freqüentando as aulas na faculdade, abandonara sem aviso o emprego de professor estagiário e passava o dia trancado em casa, perdeu o interesse em tudo.

Foi então que a campainha tocou e ele abriu a porta para Shun e Shura, os dois o olharam surpresos.

- Você está péssimo, cara! - exclamou o capricorniano, olhando a figura abatida a sua frente.

- E você sempre gentil, Shura, entrem e sentem. – pediu Cisne voltando para o sofá.

- Hyoga, eu vim aqui porque na próxima quinta é aniversário do Shaka.

- E o que tem isso? Ele nem está aqui! - disse mal humorado.

- Tem que, eu tenho certeza que ele gostaria que mantivéssemos a tradição, tudo que ele fez foi para que mantivéssemos a tradição e não é justo que não façamos isso! - Explodiu Shun que horas antes, não mais agüentando guardar aquele terrível segredo, tinha contado tudo ao irmão que saiu desesperado, ele não sabia para onde.

- Tudo o que ele fez? O que ele fez, Shun? O que você sabe? – interrogou o aquariano, vendo Shura levantar e andar até a janela com uma expressão muito triste, o russo estava ficando realmente com medo.

- O Shaka está muito doente, Hyoga... – confessou o virginiano – Ele só não queria que você e o Ikki sofressem, ele tinha medo de deixar vocês...

Hyoga ficou estupefato, tentando assimilar aquela informação, agora tudo fazia sentindo, tudo se encaixava. Todo o estranho comportamento do amigo, passou como um relâmpago pela sua mente: _"Por favor Hyoga, acredite, não há palavras pra explicar o que eu sinto..."_

Todas as frases ditas e mesmo as coisas que ele achou que tinham sido feitas por sadismo, no final, ele apenas pensara nele.

- Não! Não, não! – gritou e segurou os braços do ex-namorado -Shun, onde ele está, Shun? Você tem que dizer, temos que achá-lo, Shun, temos que...

- Calma, Hyoga, o Camus está tentando localizar o Mu, vamos descobrir onde ele está e vamos trazê-lo de volta. – disse Shura se aproximando dos dois.

O russo estava desolado, era seu melhor amigo, como não notou nada? Lembrava-se do último encontro dos dois, como ele estava pálido e fraco, lembrava da bofetada. Seu coração doeu, doeu como nunca antes, tinha sido injusto com ele, injusto porque duvidou de seus sentimentos, o julgou leviano, quando ele só queria poupar suas dores.

Chorou novamente e dessa vez não havia nenhuma forma de consolo, foi injusto com quem mais amava e agora talvez pagasse o preço de nunca mais vê-lo de novo.

A noite não estava quente, a temperatura estava suportável, mas a água estava fria. Shaka teve essa certeza quando colocou o pé e se arrepiou, estava na praia que ficava logo em frente ao chalé e com aquela temperatura sabia que ninguém teria coragem de ir ali.

- Vamos, Shaka, coragem homem! - disse pra si, começando a se despir, seus pensamentos se perdendo no passado, uma noite também escura como aquela, à noite em que descobriu que o amor poderia ser sentido também na pele. Suspirou: Descobrira tanta coisa naquele pouco tempo, o amor aqueceu tanto sua vida, seu coração de forma tão intensa. Estava feliz, feliz porque sabia que aproveitou a vida da melhor forma e com quem amava.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you´re far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

_Eu poderia ficar acordado só para ouvir você respirar  
Ver o seu rosto sorrindo enquanto você dorme  
Enquanto você está longe e sonhando  
Eu poderia passar minha vida inteira nessa doce entrega  
Eu poderia me perder neste momento para sempre_

_Todo momento que eu passo com você  
É um momento precioso  
_

Entrou na água gélida, soltando um gemido e mergulhou no mar escuro se perdendo naquela imensidão, logo a sensação de frio passou e ficou apenas a sensação de paz, aquela paz que há muito não sentia.

_I don´t wanna close my eyes  
I don´t wanna fall asleep  
´Cause I´d miss you, babe  
And I don´t wanna miss a thing  
´Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I´d still miss you, babe  
And I don´t wanna miss a thing_

_Não quero fechar meus olhos  
Não quero pegar no sono  
Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby  
E eu não quero perder nada disso  
Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você  
O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente  
E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby  
E eu não quero perder nada disso._

Emergiu, saindo da água batendo o queixo, se sentindo revigorado em meio a toda tristeza de seu coração. A noite estava tão escura, tão vazia, até que ele vislumbrou um vulto em sua direção, não quis acreditar, não era possível, ele andava a passos lentos, estava escuro, mas Shaka podia reconhecer a quilômetros aqueles olhos azuis safira, aquele andar felino, decidido, arrogante...

_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I´m wondering what you´re dreaming  
Wondering if it´s me you´re seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we´re together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

_Deitado perto de você, sentindo o seu coração bater  
E imaginando o que você está sonhando  
Imaginando se sou eu quem você está vendo  
Então eu beijo seus olhos e agradeço a Deus por estarmos juntos  
Eu só quero ficar com você  
Neste momento para sempre, para todo o sempre_

Ele trazia nas mãos um cobertor, parou em frente ao indiano, seu rosto sério e um pouco emocionado.

Não conseguiram dizer nada, nenhum dos dois, então ele envolveu o corpo nu e trêmulo no cobertor e o puxou pra si, para um beijo caloroso.

_I don´t wanna close my eyes  
I don´t wanna fall asleep  
´Cause I´d miss you, babe  
And I don´t wanna miss a thing  
´Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I´d still miss you, babe  
And I don´t wanna miss a thing_

_Não quero fechar meus olhos  
Não quero pegar no sono  
Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby  
E eu não quero perder nada disso  
Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você  
O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente  
E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby  
E eu não quero perder nada disso._

Abraçaram-se fortemente, sentindo o descompassado coração um do outro, Shaka tremendo ainda mais, agora não de frio, mas de emoção.

- Ikki... – murmurou o louro – Como você me achou?

- Eu o acharia nem se fosse à última coisa que fizesse... – sussurrou Fênix – Por que não me contou...? Por que, Shaka?

- Eu não queria que você sofresse mais...

- Cada instante sem você foi do mais puro sofrimento pra mim, será que você não percebeu que de nada adiantaria, que só estava aumentando meu sofrimento me mantendo distante?

- Me perdoe... – sussurrou o louro os olhos presos nos dele.

- Eu te amo e te amarei por toda minha vida. – beijaram-se novamente, com mais paixão, mais fogo, deitando na areia fria, o corpo de Ikki sobre o de Shaka, o do louro sobre o cobertor.

_I don´t wanna miss one smile  
I don´t wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

_Não quero perder um sorriso  
Não quero perder um beijo  
Bom, eu só quero ficar com você  
Aqui com você, apenas assim  
Eu só quero te abraçar forte  
Sentir seu coração perto do meu  
E ficar aqui neste momento  
Por todo o resto dos tempos_

Amaram-se na escuridão daquela praia, ouvindo as ondas quebrando e o cantar da noite, querendo um sentir na alma, o outro, aquele amor que, sabiam, imortal. Depois, Ikki carregou o corpo mais frágil de volta ao chalé, porque a noite estava ficando fria e ele parecia ficar mais pálido a cada hora. Chegando ao chalé tomaram um relaxante banho juntos e se amaram novamente, depois vestidos em macios e confortáveis roupões, se sentaram na cama, o moreno secando os cabelos louros do amado carinhosamente.

_I don´t wanna close my eyes  
I don´t wanna fall asleep  
´Cause I´d miss you, babe  
And I don´t wanna miss a thing  
´Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I´d still miss you, babe  
And I don´t wanna miss a thing_

_Não quero fechar meus olhos  
Não quero pegar no sono  
Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby  
E eu não quero perder nada disso  
Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você  
O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente  
E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby  
E eu não quero perder nada disso._

- Ikki...

- Hum? - Beijou os cabelos molhado o aninhando nos braços.

- Vamos voltar amanhã para Tóquio ok? Percebi que fiz tudo errado até aqui, tudo. Fugir não vai poupar o sofrimento de ninguém além do meu próprio, estava sendo egoísta, com a desculpa de que estava pensando em você, pensei somente em mim, em poupar minhas dores, em não vê-lo sofrer...

- Isso não importa, amor, o importante é que estamos juntos novamente.

- Zeus, como errei! Preciso voltar, Ikki, preciso tentar ser forte, preciso continuar com você.

- Sim, amanhã, agora vamos dormir, você deve está muito cansado... – falou Ikki, resignado, estava tentando ser forte, tinha que ser forte, mas agora que sabia, agora que sua mente não estava tomada pela raiva e o ciúme, percebia como Shaka estava abatido.

- Obrigado, Ikki... – disse o louro se deitando na cama, Fênix fez o mesmo, deitando de frente a ele e acarinhando seu rosto.

- Eu te amo, seu louro imbecil. – disse e Shaka sorriu, adormeceram abraçados.

No dia seguinte, Shaka se despedia de Mu que prometeu, encontrá-los em breve, deixou sua pequena bagagem para que o ariano levasse de volta, pois voltaria de moto com o amado. Todas as suas decisões foram tomadas muito rápidas, porque não havia tempo para consertar as várias bobagens que havia feito. Descobrira que não conseguiria ficar longe de Ikki e nem dos amigos por mais que tentasse, não poderia reservar-se uma morte solitária, simplesmente porque, havia pessoas que o amava e essas pessoas jamais desistiriam dele. Não precisou perguntar como Ikki o achara, sabia que Mu não concordava nem um pouco com aquele exílio, então a resposta era óbvia.

Pegaram a estrada de volta a Tóquio, aproveitando a viagem, fazendo várias paradas, para apreciar melhor a paisagem bonita, tirar fotos e dizer que se amavam, segundo por segundo.

Chegaram a Tóquio já ao cair da tarde, exaustos. Ikki abriu a porta de casa com Shaka no colo e ele não parava de rir com o inusitado da situação.

- Você gosta mesmo que, os vizinhos nos virem à cara, não é? - dizia o louro.

- Você se importa? - riu o moreno, colocando-o no chão, no meio da sala – Veja, está tudo em perfeita ordem!

O louro observou a casa impecável, percebeu inclusive que havia muita coisa nova e sabia por que, mas preferiu não comentar aquele detalhe, sorriu.

- É, até que você se saiu bem sem mim...

- Eu... Eu nunca me sairia bem sem você, louro... – disse triste, mas depois tratou de sorrir, não queria passar sua tristeza para o amado, prometera a Shun que seria forte e só por isso o irmão concordou em lhe dizer toda a verdade.

- Preciso de um banho urgente! – declarou o indiano, batendo a poeira da roupa.

- Certo, eu também, mas antes tenho que ligar para o Camus, ele pediu para avisar assim que chegássemos.

- Claro, eu também tenho que ver uma pessoa, hoje ainda...

- Eu sei... – disse Ikki sem jeito – É o Pato, não é?

- Sim, eu preciso pedir desculpas a ele...

- Shaka, eu tenho que falar algo a você, algo que aconteceu...

Shaka pressionou os dedos contra seus lábios.

- Não, você não tem que me falar nada, eu não preciso saber, de verdade. – falou, mirando-o dentro dos olhos – Eu só preciso saber que você me ama, só isso.

- Sim, eu te amo, louro, até quando não queria, meu sentimento não diminuiu em nada.

- Nem o meu, amor... – sorriu – Vamos tomar um banho, temos muito que fazer hoje, ainda.

Os dois seguiram abraçados para o banheiro.

Hyoga estava sentado na sala apático, não tinha vontade de fazer nada, mal comia ou dormia desde o dia da discussão com Shaka e agora que sabia de tudo... Muita dor, muita raiva do destino, dos deuses, de tudo.

Como alguém como Shaka poderia morrer tão jovem? Aquilo era injusto demais, era horrivelmente cruel.

A campainha tocou e ele foi atender sem vontade, ainda estava de pijama e já passava das cinco da tarde.

Quando abriu a porta, se deparou com um lindo e peludo gato branco de enormes olhos azuis céus. Seu coração acelerou, podia ver os sedosos cabelos louros, atrás dele, mas não podia ver o rosto, escondido pelo bichano. Então ouviu a voz em tom afetadamente infantil, dizer:

- "_Oi, eu sou o Shaka, eu vim pra que você nunca se esqueça daquele louro idiota que sempre faz tudo errado_..."

Hyoga sorriu pegando o gatinho de suas mãos e fitando emocionado aquele rosto lindo que tanto amava.

-_ "Conservar algo que possa recordar-te seria admitir que eu pudesse esquecer-te..." – _repetiu algo tantas vezes dito_,_ olhando bem fundo nos olhos do virginiano.

- Me perdoa, Oga, fui um idiota, eu sei que fiz tudo errado... – pediu Shaka e o russo o abraçou com um dos braços, porque o outro segurava o gato.

Entraram no apartamento, ele logo tratando de providenciar um pires com leite para o bichano, depois se sentaram no sofá.

- Por que não me contou? Shaka, por que não confiou em mim? Perguntou, magoado – Achava que era seu melhor amigo...

- Exatamente por isso, tentei poupar a todos, mas como não pude, pensei ao menos em poupar as pessoas mais importantes pra mim e as pessoas que mais me consideravam importante em suas vidas...

Hyoga baixou os olhos.

- Então, não há mesmo... nenhuma esperança?

- Não... – Shaka sorriu e levantou o queixo dele, para ver seus olhos magoados – Mas, eu espero que... de tudo que fiz, de todo o sofrimento que causei, ao menos, alguma coisa tenha servido...

- Como assim?

- Você ao menos agora sabe o quanto é importante para mim, Cisne.

O russo segurou a mão do amigo.

- Você sabe, Shaka... – as lágrimas desceram por seu rosto – Você sabe o que sempre será pra mim...

O indiano limpou seu rosto e o abraçou.

- Eu sei sim, Oga... – as lágrimas também caíram pelo seu rosto – Claro que eu sei, sempre soube...eu amo você...

Ficaram um tempo abraçados em silêncio, até que o indiano se separou e olhou pra ele em reprovação.

- Por Zeus, Hyoga! Vai tomar um banho e mudar essa roupa! Você está péssimo! - reclamou e o russo riu.

- Certo, me rendo, vou tomar um banho, você me espera?

- Claro, temos que ir num lugar, ainda hoje.

- Sério? Onde?

- Um estúdio de filmagem e, claro, meu melhor amigo irá comigo! -ficaram sorrindo um para o outro, até que Hyoga entrou no banheiro.

_19 de Setembro, aniversário de Shaka - Quinta-feira noite do encontro da tradição._

- Ah, que coisas mais horrorosas! - dizia o indiano olhando as fitas e balões espalhados pela casa, que eram presos com esmero por Shun, Shiryu e Seiya.

- Ah, Shaka, você é muito "reclamão"! - tornou Seiya prendendo as letras de feliz aniversário na parede – Isso é uma festa, se esquece?

- Isso é um circo dos horrores! - continuou o indiano indo para a cozinha onde Aldebaran confeitava o bolo, esse sim, muito bonito, decorado em branco e azul e as velinhas tradicionais de vinte e sete anos.

O louro passou o dedo no confeito e levou a boca, tratando de correr da cozinha enquanto era xingado de todas as formas pelo confeiteiro.

- Alguém sabe, onde o Ikki e o Shura se meteram? - perguntou Shun que tinha trabalho para prender algumas fitas.

- O Ikki foi com o Hyoga pegar as bebidas e o Shura saiu com o Mu não sei pra onde. – respondeu o outro virginiano, olhando pela janela e vendo os dois primeiros chegando, carregando dois engradados e conversando animadamente.

Shaka sorriu, nunca pensou que chegaria a presenciar uma cena como aquela, sabia o que aconteceu entre os dois e apesar do ciúmes, tinha esperanças de que ao final, sua idéia fosse realmente dar certo, ao menos depois que ele partisse.

- Ah, que bom que vocês chegaram! - exclamou Shun descendo da escada – Preciso de uma cerveja urgente ou enlouqueço!

Os dois riram e entregaram uma garrafa ao rapaz que abriu e despejou o conteúdo garganta adentro.

- Eu não agüento mais ser sempre o promoter**! - reclamava o jovem de olhos verdes, voltando para seus afazeres.

Ikki deixou o engradado em algum lugar e enlaçou Shaka pela cintura, percebendo que ele havia perdido mais peso naquela ultima semana. Esforçou-se para esconder a tristeza, afinal, era um dia de festa. Beijou-o e, logo depois, viram Mu entrar pela porta, arrastando duas grandes malas.

Áries fez um sinal para Ikki que tapou os olhos do amado.

- O que vocês estão aprontando? - perguntou o louro, rindo enquanto era arrastado para o centro da sala.

- Surpresa... – sussurrou o moreno em seu ouvido.

Quando as mãos foram retiradas dos seus olhos, viu parados na entrada da sala um ao lado do outro de perfil, as mãos estendidas como um grupo musical, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte.

Os olhos de Shaka ficaram úmidos de emoção ao constatar que os amigos vieram de tão longe para vê-lo, eles começaram a cantar teatralmente:

"_Amigos para siempre  
Means you'll always be my friend  
Amics per sempre  
Means a love that cannot end  
Friends for life  
Not just a summer or a spring  
Amigos para siempre..."_

Shaka riu e aplaudiu, e os dois correram até ele, abraçando-o fortemente, MdM chegando a levantá-lo, percebendo com tristeza o quanto ele estava magro.

- Que bom que estão aqui, amigos, obrigado! - disse o indiano emocionado.

- Escuta aqui ragazzo! - tornou MdM, cujo sotaque estava mais carregado, o colocando no chão – Nunca deixaríamos de vim para seu aniversário, sicuro?

- Ok! - sorriu Shaka concordando e logo todos estavam numa animada conversa sobre as belezas da Itália, o calor do mediterrâneo, etc.

Ao cair da tarde, tudo já estava pronto, bom para a sanidade de Shun. Todos foram para casa se preparar para o "mega evento".

Shaka e Ikki tomavam um relaxante banho de banheira, com direito a espuma, sais e óleos aromatizantes. Estavam exaustos da correria que foi aquele dia e quase se permitiam dormir na água morna. Ikki apoiava a cabeça no peito do louro que massageava seus ombros com uma esponja.

- Ah, louro, desse jeito eu acabo dormindo aqui... – falou, com um sorriso cansado, o louro enlaçou sua cintura com as pernas, se comprimindo ainda mais contra as costas musculosas.

- Eu não tenho nenhum interesse, em deixá-lo dormir... – disse mordiscando-lhe a orelha sensualmente, Ikki suspirou, enquanto sentia a língua dele passear pelo lóbulo e descer para o pescoço, arrepiando sua pele contra a água morna, as mãos arranhando levemente seus ombros.

- Shaka...

- Hum?

- Não te incomoda saber que eu... bem... Eu e o Hyoga...

- Não... – disse o louro beijando-lhe o rosto sedutoramente – Mas prefiro não falar disso, não agora...

Ikki se virou e tomou-lhe os lábios, o puxando pela nuca para aprofundar o beijo, sentindo aquele desejo tão íntimo e intenso que fazia seu corpo responder prontamente. Explorou com ardor o corpo branco a sua frente, que lhe parecia ainda mais frágil nos últimos dias, as mãos acariciando suas pernas por baixo d'água, seu sexo, fazendo-o gemer e sorrir jogando o cabelo pra trás, coisa que o moreno adorava vê-lo fazer, ficava maravilhado e poderia passar o resto da vida apenas admirando aquela expressão. Aqueles pensamentos trouxeram Ikki de volta à realidade de que brevemente não veria mais aquele rosto e nem teria mais aquele corpo, soltou um suspiro de angustia, antes de se afastar um pouco e olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Acho melhor sairmos da água, se não, daqui a pouco estaremos como dois velhinhos enrugados.

- Amor, não precisa ficar assim... – disse Shaka que sabia ler cada expressão do amado – Eu quero fazê-lo feliz, muito feliz nesses nossos últimos dias e depois que eu for embora... estarei te esperando, quando sua hora chegar...

- Eu não vou conseguir viver sem você, Shaka... – Ikki disse triste, baixando o olhar para esconder a dor, queria ser forte, mas havia momentos que não conseguia e se odiava quando isso transparecia assim para o louro.

- Você vai sim, meu amor... – declarou, acariciando-lhe o rosto – Você vai viver porque eu estarei vivo em você, e em nossos amigos.

- Não, eu...

- Ei? – Shaka segurou-lhe o queixo – Você viverá mais uns... deixe-me ver... Você agora tem... Vinte e dois... viverá mais cinqüenta anos! Isso é o bastante, eu acho...

Ele riu, mas o moreno continuava taciturno e Shaka não podia deixar que ele se abatesse, não, sua missão agora era animar a todos, sabia que o sofrimento seria inevitável, mas havia formas dignas e mais confortáveis de sofrer.

- Até imagino, eu do outro lado, indo recebê-lo, você velhinho e brocha... – continuou divertido e acabou arrancando um sorriso do mais jovem – Imagina, Ikki, nossa! Sorte minha que vou morrer jovem!

- Vamos parar de falar nisso, certo? – pediu Fênix, beijando-o ardentemente – Eu prefiro falar de como eu gosto dos seus cabelos, desse seu cheiro de lavanda, desses seus olhos enormes e tão inocentes – Ele passava os dedos carinhosamente sobre a pele clara e Shaka sorriu – Dessa sua pele delicada, tão branca que minhas mãos e minha língua marcam tão facilmente...

Continuou, e desceu os lábios sobre o pescoço do louro, dando vários beijos molhados, sentindo os arrepios que corriam por seu corpo, continuou num tom entrecortado e sussurrante:

- Gosto dos seus lábios, da sua língua doce, de suas mãos, como gosto de suas mãos macias, Shaka, e da forma amável que você me toca...

Voltaram a se beijar mais ardentemente, então Virgem se afastou um pouco, ofegante e o olhou com um sorriso lindo.

- Minha vez... – disse divertido, beijando o rosto a sua frente com carinho – Eu gosto dos seus olhos, gosto do seu cheiro másculo e almiscarado, daquele sorriso que é tão raro alguém ver além de mim... Das suas mãos fortes e, até mesmo das palavras cafajestes que você diz de vez em quando, gosto da tua pele morena e do seu jeito de machão mal humorado...

Ikki riu, pegando o louro no colo, o tirando da banheira e levando para o quarto onde o colocou sobre a cama com carinho, cobrindo seu corpo com o dele, enchendo a pele branca e arrepiada com seus beijos, lambendo e chupando os mamilos rosados, ouvindo os gemidos roucos e sensuais dele que segurava seus cabelos e arranhava levemente suas costas.

- Adoro quando você faz isso... – sussurrou o moreno a voz embargada de desejo, os lábios descendo sobre a barriga definida, a língua brincado com o umbigo, molhando a virilha, acariciando o sexo pulsante, fazendo-o gemer mais alto e voltando para beijar seus lábios numa luxuriosa tortura. Depois lhe segurou uma das mãos, beijando e lambendo seus dedos sensualmente.

- Adoro suas mãos, Shaka... – sussurrou olhando fundo nos olhos velados pelo desejo, que ao contrário do que sempre fazia não desviou o olhar, embora corasse, o desejo de ambos era compartilhado naquele encontro de íris azuis. Ikki afundou novamente a cabeça no ombro louro, beijando e sugando aquela pele doce e macia, sentindo a rigidez de seus músculos, as ereções se tocando, os excitando ao máximo, então Fênix o virou de costa, mordiscando-lhe a orelha o pescoço, puxando-o para que ficasse quase sentado em seu colo, enquanto as mãos passeavam por seus mamilos, apertando, acariciando, arrancando novos gemidos. Ofereceu os próprios dedos ao louro que os sugou e acariciou com a língua, enquanto sentia a língua do outro descer por sua nuca e suas costas e a outra mão por sua cintura e suas nádegas. Quando seus dedos já estavam bem molhados, Ikki desceu-os pelas costas de Shaka, provocando, até encontrar sua entrada, ele gemeu mais ao ser invadido pelo primeiro, recebendo uma suave mordida na nuca e algumas palavras safadas que o fez sorrir e o deixava ainda mais excitado, rebolou provocativo contra o dedo invasor e em resposta recebeu outro, gemeu mais alto, ouvindo mais palavras picantes, continuando a provocar também, puxando com o braço o corpo do amante para se colar mais ao seu; Ikki lambeu seu pescoço ao colocar o terceiro dedo, preparando, alargando e ouvindo alguns gemidos doloridos, começou a beijar suavemente as costas brancas que a essa altura já tinha alguns vergões vermelhos, retirando os dedos e penetrando devagar, as mãos na cintura do louro que gemeu mais alto, mordendo os lábios e fechando os olhos, enquanto era invadindo. Rebolou um pouco para facilitar, ouvindo os gemidos de Ikki que o enlouquecia e as palavras sussurradas maliciosamente. Começaram a se mover lentamente, cadenciados, a dor cedendo ao prazer, gemendo alto, se enterrando mais no seu homem que gemia e gritava seu nome. Shaka provocava, aumentava o ritmo, diminuía, rebolava devagar, estava levando Fênix à loucura. Recebeu um tapa na bunda por isso, em punição, olhou zangado, por cima do ombro, para ele que sorriu sacanamente, passando a língua nos lábios, então segurou fortemente seu sexo, começando a masturbá-lo da mesma forma, mais lento, mais rápido, parava, fazendo o mesmo tipo de tortura, segurando fortemente o pênis ereto do louro, impedindo que ele gozasse e sem fazer qualquer movimento, apenas passeando os dedos lentamente, numa luxuriosa tortura.

Shaka gemia desesperado e sabia que só havia uma forma de escapar dali, declara-se vencido.

Deixou que o amante aumentasse o ritmo das estocadas, comandando as subidas e descidas, se rendendo ao prazer de seus braços em agonia, porque Ikki continuava a torturá-lo.

- Para, Ikki... – suplicou ofegante e choroso como uma criança – Eu já parei...

- Você começou, louro... – disse da mesma forma, mordiscando-lhe a orelha e deslizando a línguas para dentro do ouvido dele – Não devia brincar com fogo.

- Tá bom, eu me rendo... – murmurou em agonia – Você ganhou... Agora, por favor...

- Pede... Mas pede de forma bem safada... – sorriu Ikki sadicamente, gostava de desfazer a postura de santo do outro, gostava demais de vê-lo entregue, falando obscenidades e a resistência dele o deixava mais excitado.

Shaka lambeu os lábios ofegantes, corando ainda mais.

- Ikki... Por favor... Ahh... Você está me enlouquecendo...

- Então enlouquece vai... Fala o que quero ouvir...

- Vai ,Ikki, me fode vai, mais fundo...assim... Mais forte... Me come! Por Zeus! Como você quiser, mas... Não para! - implorou o louro.

Ikki sorriu com a vitória e puxou-lhe o rosto para um beijo, enquanto começava a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo das estocadas vigorosas, libertando-o em fim da tortura, Shaka não demorou a gozar, já estava no seu limite. Ikki também gozou logo em seguida, caindo exausto, encostado à cabeceira da cama e o louro em seu peito, ofegantes, molhados de suor e sonolentos.

- Seu sádico! – reclamou Shaka, o peito subindo e descendo ofegante.

- Você começou. – defendeu-se o moreno, o envolvendo nos braços - Louro, acho que temos que tomar outro banho... –

- Eu sei... – bocejou Shaka – Mas agora quero dormir, um pouquinho... estou cansado...

- Tá bom, meu anjinho... – disse virando de lado, saindo dele e fazendo com que Shaka também deitasse da mesma forma de costa pra si.

Olhou o rosto corado e cansado e beijou a bochecha dele, acabaram adormecendo juntos.

_**Continue...**_

_Notas Finais: A gente, às vezes eu acho que abuso de lemon, mas penso que estava devendo uma lemon de verdade deles (Iris essa é pra vc) além do mais, quis também dar uma esquentada na relação super, mega, Power romântica dos dois. _

_Ai ai... A fic está na reta final e meu coração está tão apertado._

_Lua, coloquei os asteriscos quando Shun diz que é sempre o Promoter, pq me lembrei da festa do Hyoga na "Outra Face do Destino" ai ai, essa Fic sempre me inspirando e nada do final Hehehehehehehe_

_Beijos a todos que estão acompanhando essa minha NOVELA MEXICANA, em especial a Iris Prima e Jake Baa Chan, que deixam sempre reviews maravilhosos!_


	9. Eu sei que vou te amar, por toda minha v

**Eu sei que vou te amar, por toda minha vida**

_**Músicas do capítulo: Can't take my eyes off you (Frank Valley).**_

_**When I fall in love (Nat King Cole)**_

**IX Capítulo**

_**Noite da reunião da tradição e aniversário de Shaka.**_

A casa estava decorada com balões azuis e brancos, o imenso bolo já estava no centro da mesa da sala, e os amigos chegavam aos poucos.

Shaka já estava arrumado, por coincidência combinando com a decoração, uma bata branca com detalhes bordados azuis e uma calça também branca. Claro que Ikki não perdeu a oportunidade de fazer uma piadinha, dizendo que se o louro se pendurasse no teto passaria despercebido aos amigos e, claro também, que o indiano respondeu a provocação com algum desaforo e foi receber os convidados.

Afrodite foi um dos primeiros a chegar, carregando um enorme presente, ao abrir Shaka se deparou com uma imensa estátua de Shiva, toda dourada.

- Descobrir que é o Deus hindu da renovação... – disse o pisciano – Que a tudo destrói e tudo renova.

Shaka ficou olhando a imagem sem saber muito bem o que dizer, pegou a estátua e colocou sobre a mesa.

- Obrigado, meu amigo, é muito bonita. – falou, tentando não se emocionar, estava muito emotivo nos últimos tempos.

Afrodite sorriu e segurou as mãos de Shaka.

- E então, como vocês estão? - perguntou apontando com o queixo para Ikki que entrava na cozinha e abria a geladeira.

- O que você quer saber exatamente, Dite? – indagou malicioso.

- Não sei... Vocês dois me parecem, tão cansados e essas marcas em seu pescoço, uuui! – respondeu o peixinho no mesmo tom – Ah, desculpa, esqueci que você é um monge, não gosta dessas coisas, devem ter passado à tarde, meditando!

- Ai, Dite, vai... ver se eu estou na esquina! - falou Shaka, corando.

- Ah, Shaka, já se passou tanto tempo que você deu... – Afrodite tapou a boca vendo os olhos furiosos do louro – Tá bom, não tá mais aqui quem falou, esqueço que você é todo fresco pra falar disso, eu hein!

- Não gosto mesmo! – declarou, se levantando, pois Milo e Camus acabavam de chegar, o Escorpião o abraçou tão forte que quase o quebrou no meio, sussurrou ao seu ouvido:

- Pensei que nunca mais o veria.

- Eu também.

- Milucho! - gritou Afrodite agarrando o amigo que quase caiu – Estava com tanta saudade de nossas farras, que o meu amorzinho não me ouça, mas ele não sabe se divertir como você!

- Mas a época de farra do Milo chegou ao fim, Dite... – disse Camus olhando o escorpião de lado – Estudar medicina exige demais.

- Ai, que horror! - exclamou Afrodite – Eu não acredito que depois de passar a vida inteira naquele santuário, trancados, vocês têm a chance de sair, e o que fazem? Ao invés de curtir e aproveitar a vida resolvem estudar!

- Nisso eu concordo com o Afrodite... – disse Ikki se aproximando e abraçando Shaka pela cintura – Não sei como vocês tem saco para estudar, depois de tudo que já passamos.

- Acho que é falta do que fazer! - gritou Seiya que acabava de chegar e que também fazia parte da turma que não queria muita coisa com os estudos.

Não demorou muito a turma está completa, Shun chegou com sua aparelhagem de som e com a brilhante idéia de fazer um karaokê, e improvisou um palco em frente aos sofás, onde Shaka se sentou rezando a Buda, para não ser obrigado a cantar e sem saber que Camus fazia a mesma prece.

Shiryu deu um jeito de fugir quando Seiya lhe dedicou à primeira música, fazendo o Dragão corar de vergonha. Logo começou uma briga entre Afrodite, Seiya e Milo pela posse do microfone, Shun providenciou outro para amenizar o problema, em fim, tudo dentro da normalidade da turma do santuário. Muita bebida, provocações, conversas, cantores desafinados, etc.

Até que para surpresa geral, o sempre discreto Hyoga pegou o microfone e apontado para o aniversariante e disse:

- Essa é pra você nunca se esquecer da sua festa de aniversário, certo louro? - piscou, Shaka empalideceu, aquilo daria briga com certeza e tudo que não queria naquele momento eram brigas, mas estava curioso para saber o que o amigo cantaria, porque aquilo vindo de Hyoga era surpreendente demais, e qualquer um ficaria curioso.

Ele começou a cantar e todos começaram a bater palmas, como que ensaiado, Shun começou a rir e o indiano não entendeu nada, achava que todos deveriam ficar tensos como ele, aquilo era provocação excessiva. A letra da música era explicita demais, para se dedicar a alguém que já tinha alguém, quanto mais quando esse alguém era o genioso Ikki Amamiya.

_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

_Você é bom demais para ser verdade,  
Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você.  
Você seria como tocar o céu  
Eu quero tanto te abraçar.  
Finalmente o amor chegou  
E agradeço a Deus por estar vivo.  
Você é bom demais para ser verdade,  
Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você._

Shaka ruborizou nervoso, porque Ikki acabava de se aproximar ficando de frente ao russo e cruzando os braços com uma expressão zangada. Mas, para sua surpresa, e delírio de todos, ele pegou o outro microfone e começou a cantar juntos com o louro, afinadíssimos ou quase, hora trocando olhares divertidos, ora ensaiando uma coreografia e apontado para o virginiano.

_Pardon the way that I stare.  
There's nothing else to compare.  
The sight of you leaves me weak.  
There are no words left to speak  
But if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

_Ver você me deixa fraco,  
Não sobram palavras para falar.  
Mas se você se sente como eu me sinto,  
Por favor, avise-me que é real.  
Você é bom demais para ser verdade,  
Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você...  
_

Dizendo esse versos, os dois caíram de joelhos com as mãos estendidas para o indiano e começaram a berrar o refrão:

_I love you, baby  
And if it's quite alright  
I need you, baby__  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby.  
Let me love you._

_  
Eu te amo, baby, e se for tudo bem  
Eu preciso de você, baby, para aquecer as noites  
solitárias.  
Eu te amo, baby, acredite em mim quando eu digo...  
Oh, coisinha linda, não me deixe deprimido, eu  
imploro.  
Oh, coisinha linda; agora que eu te encontrei, fique  
E me deixe te amar, baby, me deixe te amar..._

Shaka os olhava cantar boquiaberto, começou a rir e seus olhos ficaram úmidos de emoção; eles deveriam está ensaiando aquele "número" há vários dias, então era sobre aquilo que eles tanto conversavam. Gritos, assovios, palmas! Quando terminaram a música teatralmente, apontado pra Shaka, os dois foram ovacionados, Shun correu e os abraçou, beijando o rosto de cada, então eles caminharam até Shaka e disseram juntos:

- Feliz aniversário, meu amor!

- Olha a intimidade, Pato! - reclamou Ikki, mas não conseguia ficar mais zangado com Hyoga, acabou sorrindo pra ele também.

- Ah, vocês dois, como puderam fazer isso comigo! – queixou-se o indiano – E eu sei que isso é coisa sua, Shun! - gritou e o mais jovem que estava se beijando com o namorado, só fez acenar positivamente.

- Eu adorei! – disse corando – Só vocês mesmo!

Shaka beijou os lábios de Ikki e afagou os cabelos de Hyoga antes de se afastar.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por um tempo, até o russo falar:

- Obrigado, Fênix, por concordar com essa minha loucura.

- Eu já disse que entendo o que é sofrer por amor, Pato, – volveu Ikki sem jeito – Não vou dizer que é confortável para mim, saber que você o ama... Mas...

- Mas?

- Eu gosto de você, Pato... – confessou o moreno corando um pouco – E sei que... Você é importante demais pro Shaka.

O louro sorriu e acabou arrancando um sorriso de Ikki.

- Mas ver se não exagera, certo? - falou o moreno fechando a cara novamente e se afastando, Hyoga balançou a cabeça e foi buscar uma bebida.

Luzes apagadas, parabéns pra você, apaga a velinha, que insistiu em não querer apagar mesmo, precisando do sopro de Aldebaran para destruí-la por completo; muito bolo, refrigerante, sujeira no tapete do "senhor perfeição" e, depois de muita bagunça e karaokê, músicas românticas.

O aniversariante dançou com quase todos os convidados, contra a vontade, estava imensamente feliz, mas alguma coisa estranha, que ele ainda não havia identificado o que era, apertava seu coração, ou talvez, ele não quisesse entender o que era, não queria mais problemas, não queria complicar ainda mais seus últimos dias, mais do que já havia complicado e não tinha o direito de dar esperanças vazias a ninguém, mesmo porque seu coração sempre seria de Ikki.

Compreendia e sabia que existiam várias formas de amar, várias formas de sentir, contudo, aquela talvez fosse a mais perigosa e não estava disposto a se arriscar, arriscar magoar novamente os que amava. Agora tinha consciência que o melhor a fazer seria dar alegria aos amigos, até o seu último sopro de vida, a tentativa de poupá-los, só acarretou mais sofrimento e, por isso, daquele momento em diante, queria apenas causar felicidade.

Aproveitou que Ikki conversava animadamente com Shun e Hyoga e resolveu tomar um pouco de ar, a lua brilhava intensamente no céu naquela noite, olhou-a com reverência, talvez fosse à última vez.

Sentou-se no sofá com um suspiro e então percebeu o vulto de alguém se afastando, desceu as escadas rapidamente, dobrando a esquina, vendo o vulto ir mais rápido.

- Saga! - chamou e ele parou ainda de costas, se virou lentamente, seu rosto traindo constrangimento.

- Olá, Shaka... – disse e estendeu pra ele um embrulho dourado preso por uma fita vermelha – Eu sabia que era seu aniversário, vim apenas lhe trazer um presente.

- E por que não entrou? - perguntou o virginiano sem jeito, pegando o embrulho – Venha, todos os nossos amigos estão lá...

- Eu sei, o Ikki também... – disse Saga com um sorriso triste – Não vai abrir?

Shaka olhou o embrulho em suas mãos e começou a desfazer o laço, se surpreendeu ao encontrar uma corrente de prata que tinha uma linda pedra verde como pingente.

- Pra você não se esquecer dos meus olhos. – disse Saga com um sorriso triste.

Shaka permaneceu com a cabeça baixa olhando a linda pedra, uma jade, quando ergueu a cabeça havia uma lágrima em seu rosto.

- Eu nunca poderia esquecer seus olhos, Saga, nunca! – falou e caminhou até o geminiano, virou as costas para ele, afastando os cabelos e lhe entregando à corrente.

- Coloca pra mim... – pediu e Saga obedeceu com mãos trêmulas – Irá comigo aonde eu for, tenha certeza.

Saga puxou-lhe o corpo contra o seu com força, fechando os olhos fortemente, sentindo o perfume do indiano que também fechou os olhos.

- Fica comigo, Shaka... – pediu Saga num sussurro.

- Eu não posso... – balbuciou com tristeza, fugindo dos seus braços – Me perdoe...

O geminiano o puxou de volta pra si e o beijou profundamente, até que o louro o afastou novamente, com delicadeza, empurrando seu peito com a mão.

- Você sempre será especial pra mim, Saga... – disse se afastando – Sempre...

O grego ficou olhando ele se afastar, até se dá por vencido e ir embora da vida do louro, para sempre.

Shaka retornou para a sua festa de aniversário, se sentindo emocionado, mas não estava triste, não queria ferir Saga, entretanto, não havia mais como voltar atrás, agora era somente torcer para ele ser feliz, assim como se esforçaria para fazer feliz nos seus últimos dias de vida.

Os dias passavam rápidos, mais rápidos do que todos imaginavam, passaram os meses, quase um ano e a saúde de Shaka ficava mais e mais debilitada, ele tentava animar os outros, sua força de espírito era invejável, estava sempre disposto a um passeio novo, uma caminhada, dizia que enquanto seus pulmões funcionassem continuaria sendo feliz.

Até que, numa manhã bonita de primavera, ele sentiu que acordou mais fraco, dizem que as pessoas pressentem a morte, teve certeza que era verdade. Pediu que Ikki chamasse os amigos o que ele fez, tentando a todo custo não chorar, ele também sabia, tentou se preparar para aquilo durante todos aqueles meses, mas não estava preparado, ninguém estaria. Ligou primeiro para Hyoga que chegou rápido, não morava tão longe e depois Shun que o ajudou a fazer as outras ligações; o irmão tinha se mostrado uma rocha dentro da aparência frágil e meiga. Logo todos estavam na casa deles, olhando um Shaka muito magro e pálido, mas em que os olhos continuavam brilhantes e vivos.

- Eu só quero pedir algo a vocês, meus amigos... – disse sorrindo – Continuem juntos, ok?

Todos concordaram com a cabeça.

- Certo, eu não quero despedida porque eu não vou deixá-los, meu corpo não estará aqui, mas eu sempre estarei com vocês, sempre, acreditem, depois de tudo que já passamos, não é difícil acreditar nisso, verdade?

Alguns como Aldebaran e Afrodite não conseguiram deter as lágrimas, sendo repreendido pelos outros, mas Shaka os defendeu.

- Deixe que eles chorem, é normal, é saudável e... É triste... – sorriu – as lágrimas só não podem se tornar amargas, certo? Quero que vocês chorem agora e não pelo resto da vida. Eu fiz tudo para evitar a tristeza de vocês, mas não pude, eu não sou Deus.

Shaka riu.

- Certo, posso até ser o homem mais próximo de Deus, mas não sou ele! – continuou rindo.

Ikki segurava sua mão, o rosto trêmulo, crispado, não dizia nada, não conseguia nem se mexer, Hyoga por sua vez sorria para Shaka, tentando demonstrar um ânimo que não tinha enquanto segurava sua outra mão.

- Agora, eu quero uma coisa... – disse o louro indiano – Um abraço de cada um de vocês, meus irmãos, por favor.

Cada um, consternados e tristes demais, abraçou fortemente Shaka que estava tão magro, mas mesmo assim, possuía a incrível força, como se ainda fosse um Cavaleiro de Ouro, o último a abraçá-lo foi Máscara da Morte que tentou, tentou em vão, caiu em lágrimas, no ombro do amigo.

- Ah, Câncer, o que é isso! - Shaka bateu em seu ombro – Vamos nos ver novamente, ok? Estarei com vocês no natal, se tudo der certo...

O canceriano se afastou dele, todos estavam a sua frente então ele disse:

- Obrigado, meus amigos... – Shaka suspirou, sentindo que a vida começava a lhe abandonar, se virou para Ikki – Amor, agora vamos naquele lugar que eu pedi?

Ikki balançou a cabeça e o ajudou a caminhar até a saída.

- Podemos ir de moto, Ikki? - pediu o louro – Eu quero sentir o vento.

- Mas, você...

- Eu suporto sim, tenha certeza. – sorriu e os dois subiram na moto, Shaka segurando fortemente a cintura do amado, sentindo seu cheiro, seu corpo, querendo levar cada traço daquela sensação.

Chegaram àquela praia afastada onde se declararam pela primeira vez, a manhã estava bonita, as árvores floridas e o clima ameno.

Ikki sentou na areia, apoiando o amado nos braços, ficaram olhando o mar.

- Ikki...

-Estou aqui, amor... – disse segurando e beijando-lhe a mão, as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto e ele tentado combatê-las.

- Ikki, pode chorar, não tem problema... – sorriu Shaka.

Ikki soluçou e começou a recitar uma poesia que ouviu dele há algum tempo atrás:

"_Que os nossos sonhos sejam fortes tão fortes, que nos retardem a morte.  
Que nos façam ilesos às enfermidades nunca venhamos a perder a  
sobriedade.  
Que os nossos sonhos sejam grandes, tão grandes que pareçam rompantes.  
E a imensidão deles nos envolva sempre levando-nos cada vez mais,  
adiante!  
Que os nossos sonhos sejam bons, tão bons que todos queiram igual.  
Que possamos cortá-los, distribuí-los sem perder a sua força original...  
Que os nossos sonhos sejam eternos, suaves, doces, passionais ou  
fraternos.  
Que jamais faltem, por todo o sempre que estejam na mente sempre  
presentes!  
E o encantamento sobreviverá em nós, porque dos sonhos tiramos o  
encanto que a vida sozinha, jamais poderá dar.  
Sejamos pois, felizes e sonhadores"._

- Você não estava dormindo? - perguntou Shaka, sua voz cada vez mais fraca.

- Eu nunca dormir, meu amor... – respondeu Ikki, tentando controlar a voz embargada de emoção – Eu fingia, porque não queria que você visse o quanto me emocionava suas poesias... Sou mesmo um idiota!

Caiu em lágrimas, fechando os olhos fortemente, sentiu a mão de o indiano passear por seu rosto.

- Não, você não é um idiota, você é o amor da minha vida...

Ikki o apertou mais contra o peito, o vento levava algumas flores e folhas pelo ar, despejando-as na praia.

- Eu te amo, Shaka... – soluçou – Vou te amar pra sempre.

- Eu também, amor... Ikki, – sussurrou o louro – Canta pra mim, aquela música...

"_When I fall in love  
It will be forever  
Or I'll never fall in love…"_

Ikki cantava baixinho, sussurrante, entrecortado com os soluços que era incapaz de conter. Percebeu que Shaka suspirou antes de dizer:

- Obrigado, amor... – e sua mão que acariciava o rosto do leonino parou e caiu suavemente ao lado do corpo.

Ikki o apertou ainda mais se possível, chorando desesperado.

- Shaka! Não... – balbuciou em meio aos soluços, gritou abraçado ao corpo já inerte, os olhos azuis se fecharam para sempre, seu amor acabava de morrer em seus braços.

_- "Shaka, por que você está triste? Você tem apenas seis anos e todos os dias você senta aí pra se lamentar, o que te preocupa?"_

_-" Hoje, eu vi muitos corpos mortos, flutuando no rio Ganges e na beira do rio, eu vi peregrinos de Índia inteira, que vinham para tomar banho. Eu tive a impressão que eles celebravam a morte ao invés da vida. Por que é tão pobre esse país onde nasci? Parece que só nascemos para sofrer e nos lamentar, as pessoas vivem no meio de desgraças..."._

_-"Shaka, isso te deixa triste?"_

_-"É claro, quem é que quer uma vida cheia de tristezas?"_

_-"Você está enganado, onde há tristeza, há alegria e o contrário também é verdade. Lindas flores nascem, mas eventualmente morrem, tudo no mundo está em eterna mudança, sempre em movimento, nunca é igual, tudo muda e a vida do homem também é assim"._

_-"Mas, se o nosso fim, a morte é inevitável, então, talvez, seja só tristeza que domine nossas vidas, mesmo quando superamos o sofrimento, mesmo que busquemos o amor e a felicidade, no fim, a morte irá transformar tudo em nada." _

_-"Eu não entendo, pra que os homens nascem nesse mundo, se é impossível desafiar algo tão completo e eterno como a morte?"_

_-"Shaka, parece que você se esqueceu?"_

_-"Esqueci?"_

_-"A morte não é o fim de tudo, a morte não é mais que outra transformação"._

_**Continua...**_

_**Notas finais**__: Nó na garganta, muita tristeza em matar meu louro, não estou nem agüentado escrever alguma coisa._

_Agradecimento a todos que estão lendo e deixando reviews maravilhosos, por favor, não me odeiem pelo que fiz!_

_Gente, eu amei tanto esse diálogo do Buda e do Shaka na Saga de Hades que tinha que colocá-lo aqui, espero que tenham gostado._

_Beijo a todos e vamos para os dois próximos capítulos e fim do sofrimento, Adeus dramalhão mexicano!_


	10. Nossas vidas sem você

**Minha vida sem mim**

N.A. Músicas: (Everything I Do) I Do It For You (Hyoga) e All for love (Ikki) ambas do Bryan Adams – Recomendo ler ouvindo.

Os versos em negritos são os que Shaka canta para Ikki e Hyoga.

**Nossas vidas sem você**

**X Capítulo**

_Cerimônia de cremação de Shaka:_

Todo o santuário estava presente; Saori fez questão de viajar até o Japão, e estava muito triste, arrasada por não ter podido fazer nada daquela vez, eles não estavam mais sobre seu julgo e não poderia mais interferir no destino.

Ikki recebia os cumprimentos, apático, nada mais importava para ele, não havia por que viver, não havia mais razão para nada, não comia há três dias, nem mesmo com a insistência de Shun, tinha vontade apenas de morrer também.

Shun já estava desesperado, não sabia mais o que fazer, além de Ikki, havia Hyoga que estava da mesma forma, abatido, distante, um zumbi.

Todos estavam muito tristes. Camus e Mu eram os mais fortes, mas, mesmo eles pareciam inconformados com a crueldade do destino, havia muita revolta além de tristeza e, Andrômeda temeu que tudo pelo qual Shaka se esforçou acabasse.

Coube a ele também, fazer a homenagem fúnebre:

- O que se pode dizer de alguém de vinte e sete anos que morreu? – começou e todos prestaram atenção ao virginiano – Acho que não muito, poderíamos pensar que ele não teve muita sorte, que o destino foi muito cruel o levando tão cedo, mas será verdade? Shaka viveu pouco, eu sei, mas nesses poucos anos de vida, talvez ele tenha vivido muito mais que todos nós e vou dizer o porquê: porque ele era generoso, e amável, e amigo verdadeiro.

Muitas lágrimas; e Shun continuou também emocionado:

- Porque ele deixava que loucos invadissem sua casa nas noites de quintas-feiras ou em qualquer outro momento, para até... tocar fogo no tapete, não é, Aiolia?

Todos esboçaram um sorriso em meio às lágrimas.

- Ou fazer strip-tease não é Hyoga, Mu?

Dessa vez, até um riso, entre lágrimas.

- Poderia falar também, que ele era um péssimo motorista e que também não sabia cozinhar, mas que sabia ler almas e resolver os problemas de todos a sua volta. Poderia dizer que ele odiava ser chamado de Barbie... – Shun deixou escorrer uma lágrima contida até então - E que se apaixonou por batata frita. Mas nada disso tem importância a não ser dizer o quanto ele amava todos nós e o quanto ele lutou até o último momento, para que a família dele; "nós" nunca nos separássemos...

Todos ficaram calados, alguns soluçando outros se abraçaram, Ikki e Hyoga pareciam distantes, mas, Shun sabia que eles ouviam cada palavra, continuou:

- E acima de tudo, eu queria dizer aqui, em frente a todos vocês, o quanto ele amou meu irmão, até o último momento, até o último suspiro e mesmo agora, e também o quanto ele tinha a certeza do seu amor, Ikki; Shaka viveu pouco sim, mas viveu intensamente e foi imensamente feliz.

Shun desceu chorando do púlpito se abraçando a Shura que também chorava.

A cerimônia acabou. Saíram todos do templo em silêncio e Mu observou Saga mais adiante, ele andava rápido, parecia não querer encontrar com os outros ex-cavaleiros, o ariano já o havia visto na entrada do templo em pé, enquanto Shun falava, e queria falar com ele, conhecia bem o amigo e sabia o quanto ele estava sofrendo.

- Saga, espera! - pediu indo ao seu encontro, e o geminiano parou, esperando o outro se aproximar.

- Oi, Mu... – disse emocionado – Eu... eu sei que não deveria ter vindo... eu só queria dar o último adeus...

- Quem disse que você não deveria ter vindo aqui? - Indignou-se o ariano abraçando o amigo – Você é nosso amigo, e você... ah, Saga eu sei o que sente, você tem todo o direito de está aqui!

Saga então se permitiu chorar no ombro de Mu, coisa que ainda não tinha conseguido fazer, desde que soube da morte do seu amor.

Passavam os dias, primeira quinta-feira, nenhuma reunião; estavam tristes demais, não havia porque se encontrar ou só fariam chorar juntos, e isso não queriam, preferiam se manter afastado ao menos enquanto a dor continuasse tão insuportável.

Segunda quinta-feira, ninguém e assim foram se passando os meses, se encontravam eventualmente, mas nunca mais as coisas foram como antes.

Ikki praticamente não existia, passou a viajar muito, aparecia raramente, apenas para ver Shun ou, vez por outra, dava algum telefonema para os amigos.

Hyoga se exilou na Sibéria, ninguém tinha notícias dele, aparecia somente para resolver algum problema financeiro e estava sempre pálido e abatido; tudo se lavava a acreditar, que eles nunca se recuperariam da dor do amor perdido.

Shun tentara de todas as formas animar os amigos, dizer que o indiano os queriam juntos, mas todos lhe pediram um tempo, e como esse tempo foi doloroso para ele, porque ele tinha em mãos o que poderia resolver tudo aquilo, porém, não podia usar, prometera para Shaka que só entregaria as gravações aos amigos, após um ano e teria que cumprir, mesmo com a alma doendo por ver todos se afastarem.

Quando Ikki voltou de mais uma de suas longas viagem, magro e abatido como sempre, resolveu se mudar temporariamente para a casa de Shun, não suportava ficar mais naquela casa sem Shaka, as lembranças eram fortes demais, impossível continuar sem ele, impensável a vida sem ele, por isso, vivia fugindo.

Um ano se passou e a dor continuava a mesma, igual, intensa.

Shun achou que não era à hora ainda, esperaria uma data especial, quem sabe se na época do natal, não seria o melhor, era uma época que todos gostam de passar em família e era quando estariam no Japão novamente, Ikki e Hyoga. Sendo assim, o Amamiya mais jovem esperou mais longos onze meses, até colocar as gravações no correio, esperava que todos recebessem na mesma data, quem sabe assim, a próxima quinta-feira, não estivessem todos juntos, tinha esperanças.

_**Dias depois:**_

Todos recebiam os CDs em suas casas, cada um recebeu um diferente, mesmo quando a mensagem era coletiva:

Afrodite e Máscara da Morte receberam o cd na Itália e rapidamente aprontaram as malas para voltar ao Japão, ao ouvir a última mensagem gravada pelo amigo.

A voz rouca e suave do indiano, aparecia sobre uma música instrumental, era como a voz de um riacho na floresta:

Todos os CDs iniciavam-se com Shaka pedindo desculpa por exigir que Shun entregasse as gravações só agora, mas que ele queria acreditar que assim, as coisas já estariam encaminhada sem que ele precisasse manipular o destino e que aquilo era somente um presente, uma forma, dele nunca ser esquecido.

"_Dite e Mask_

_O que posso dizer a vocês? Obrigado, obrigado pela preocupação, obrigado pelos momentos hilários, obrigado pelas gargalhadas, Ah Dite (risos) obrigado pela aquela cueca pink e roxa, eu fiquei um escândalo, você nem imagina (mais risos), você sempre foi meu conselheiro sexual e eu agradeço, acho que não faria o Ikki tão feliz sem você, ou pelo menos o faria rir menos com certeza!_

_Mask, obrigada por fazer o Dite feliz, espero que vocês voltem breve para nossa família, não passem tanto tempo viajando, sentimos falta de vocês._

_Amo vocês até um dia..."_

Aiolia ao receber o cd chamou Aldebaran e Shura que estavam na cozinha, para ouvi-lo, porque reconhecia a letra de Shaka na capa, aquilo apertou seu coração.

A mesma música suave e a suave e tão linda voz do indiano:

"_Olia, Deba e Shura,_

_Olá turma da bagunça, olha, agora não estarei mais aí pra consertar as bobagens de vocês, está bem? Vamos manter as coisas organizadas, nada de acabar com a casa do Camus e do Milo e nem a de nenhum outro, vocês são meus três terríveis adoráveis!_

_Prometam-me que manterão a tradição, ela não pode morrer comigo, qual é a de vocês? Vamos ânimo! Deixem de "viadagem"! Quero ver todos cantando, quero ver daqui de cima muita gente ainda tirando a roupa em cima da mesa (Risos) conto com vocês pra isso._

_Shura toma conta do Shun, direitinho, ok? Não quero você brigando com o Ikki, nunca mais! Olia e Deba, cuidado com as japonesas e se arrumar uma que valha a pena mesmo, não se esquece de apresentar a família, ok?_

_Amo vocês, nunca poderei esquecê-los_

_Até um dia..."_

Os três se abraçaram com o termino da mensagem, enquanto a música suave continuava a tocar.

"_Seiya e Shiryu,_

_Meus amigos "bronzeado"; não sei bem o que dizer a vocês, espero que todos tenham mais consideração pela casa de vocês do que tiveram pela minha (risos). Shiryu cuida desse louco que você escolheu para amar, ok? Seiya tente não enlouquecer o Shiryu antes de ele completar cinqüenta anos, não exija tanto da sanidade dele, ele ama você._

_E eu amo vocês, sempre." _

"_Shun,_

_Você foi minha rocha nesses últimos dias, te devo tanto, meu amigo, devo a você minha salvação, porque se não fosse você, não teria aproveitado momentos tão especiais com nossa família._

_Cuida do Ikki pra mim, Shun, não deixa fazer bobagens e nem ficar muito triste, eu sei que você é forte, sei que conseguirá, conto com você também pra manter nossos amigos juntos, sei que exijo demais de você, mas, é que... acho que só você terá essa força, você e o Mu, não se preocupe, ele te ajuda a dividir essa carga."_

"_Te amo meu pequeno, fica bem, não chora muito não, estou aqui é só olhar pra cima."_

Shun abraçou o próprio corpo sobre o sofá ao ouvir a mensagem, por incrível que parecesse, deixou para ouvir depois que teve a certeza que cada um dos amigos, havia recebido a sua.

"_Mu,_

_Meu carneirinho, minha alma gêmea, estava com tanta saudade suas e tivemos tão pouco tempo de matá-la, mas você sabe o que se passa em meu coração, você sempre soube, sempre me conheceu mais que eu mesmo, meu amigo mais que especial. Não quero vê-lo triste, estou passando o meu cetro de Pilar da tradição (Risos) para você e o Shun, desculpa jogar essa responsabilidade toda em suas costas, mas preciso de alguém responsável para isso e é tão difícil achar alguém assim na nossa família, o Camus é médico ele não tem tempo (risos) sobrou pra você mesmo!_

_Quero que você encontre alguém, Mu, já está na hora não é? Ninguém é feliz sozinho, e tenho certeza de que não faltam pessoas interessantes para você._

_Estou aqui de cima olhando, olha lá! Beijos meu carneirinho, te amo, até um dia."_

Mu suspirou ouvindo a suave melodia após o final da mensagem, olhou o mar revolto e sorriu, lembrando dos olhos de Shaka.

Camus recebeu o pequeno embrulho das mãos do carteiro, leu o que estava escrito: "_Para meus dois doutores_", suspirou de angústia, não estava sendo fácil, não estava mesmo.

- Milo! - gritou o escorpiano que estava na cozinha, ele apareceu só de short com um copo de suco na mão.

- O que foi, Camus?

- Presente do Shaka...

Milo sentiu um nó na garganta, sentou-se ao lado de Camus que colocava o cd no aparelho, seus corações apertaram ao ouvirem a música suave, suave como a voz do amigo:

"_Camus e Milo_

_Meus mais especiais amigos,_

_Espero que vocês possam me perdoar por todas as confusões, eu sei que fui um paciente muito difícil (Risos) tirei muitas vezes Dr. Camus do sério e fiz o Dr. Milo chorar. Desculpe, não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês, acho que não viveria uma semana depois da notícia._

_É verdade, vocês me deram tanta força, tanto calor que acho que isso aumentou minha determinação em viver, ah, vocês podem até dizer, não aumentou nada, mas, eu sei que sim._

_Nunca me esquecerei das pessoas que deram banho num bêbado chato, que dormiram com ele na mesma cama, afagando seus cabelos, e segurando sua mão, nunca mesmo.._

_Camus, pra você um favor especial, não deixa o Milo chorar muito! Ah, ele fica muito feio chorando! Diz a ele sempre, que seu sorriso abre raios de sol em manhãs nubladas, você está aí, Milo? (Risos) Isso mesmo escorpião, quantas vezes, nesses meus últimos dia,s eu não fui aquecido pelo seu sorriso? Não esquece nunca disso, ok?_

_Não se esqueça dos nossos encontros, eu estarei lá, mesmo que vocês não vejam, saiba que poderão me sentir, porque estarei com vocês e em vocês._

_Quero Vê-los sorrindo sempre, eu amo vocês!"_

Milo escondeu o rosto chorando e Camus, segurou seu queixo o obrigando a olhá-lo.

- Não vamos esquecer-nos do que ele pediu, certo, Escorpião?

- Certo, ok.– Milo balançou a cabeça contendo as lágrimas e Camus o abraçou, sim, eles realizariam o desejo de Shaka.

Hyoga ainda estava parado com o cd na mão, se decidia se deveria escutá-lo ou não, estava tão triste e, talvez... ouvir a aquela mensagem só piorasse tudo, não conseguia mais prosseguir sem ele, sem seu insuportável ar de superioridade, sem sua elegância divina, sem seu sorriso. Tentava não chorar mais, tentava levar uma vida normal, mas era impossível, nem o Japão era mais possível para ele, havia passado a maior parte daqueles quase dois anos na Sibéria, e nem naquele mar branco, que tantas vezes acalmou sua mente, conseguiu aplacar a tristeza do seu coração.

Decidiu-se por ouvir, pensando que ou aquilo o salvava ou o enterrava de vez na tristeza, de qualquer forma, partiria mesmo na manhã seguinte.

Nesse não havia música, só a voz, seu coração apertou imediatamente:

"_(Suspiro) Oga, _

_você sabe, você sempre soube, não preciso falar muita coisa a você, você é meu melhor amigo, quem mais me compreendeu nessa vida, até mesmo nas minhas loucuras e foram tantas! (Risos). Ah, Oga, espero que agora você sossegue e pare com essa sua queda por virginianos, você tem um leonino ciumento para administrar, ao menos eu espero que tenha, tudo que eu fiz, foi para tentar juntar "meus dois amores", porque embora sejam sentimentos diferente o que sinto por cada um de vocês, é igualmente forte e verdadeiro meu amigo. Quero que tome conta do Ikki pra mim, não pense que peço isso somente por me preocupar com ele, é por você também, sei que vocês podem fazer feliz um ao outro, você é tão parecido comigo, Oga, em outras palavras, quase perfeito (risos)..._

_Gostaria de ter tido tempo, tempo para convencê-lo a não me amar tanto, quem sabe assim as coisas não teriam sido mais fáceis? Eu te amo, Hyoga, você é uma parte de mim e sei que sou uma parte sua também, quero te ver feliz._

_Estarei sempre no céu torcendo por você, me procure em Spica* lá eu estarei, sempre, pensando em você, não haverá um dia que eu não esteja com você._

_Agora... surpresa! (Risos) gravei uma música pra você, ouve e entenda tudo o que sinto, porque é difícil expressar só com palavra._

_Ele disse e então a melodia começou..._

_**Look into my eyes  
You will see, what you mean to me**__  
Search your heart, search your soul  
And when you find me there, you'll search no more_

_**Don't tell me it's not worth trying for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dying for  
You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you**___

Look into your heart, you will find  
There's nothing there to hide  
_**Take me as I am, take my life  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice**___

Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for  
I can't help it, there's nothing I want more  
You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you

_**There's no love, like your love  
And no other, could give more love**__  
There's nowhere, unless you're there  
All the time, all the way_

Look your heart, babe

Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth trying for  
I can't help it, there's nothing I want more  
_**Yea, I'd fight for you, I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you, yeah I'd die for you**___

_**You know it's true  
Everything I do  
Ooooh  
I do it for you**_

_**Tradução**__**:**_

_**Olhe dentro dos meus olhos, você vai ver  
O que você significa para mim.**__  
Procure em seu coração, procure em sua alma  
E quando você me encontrar, não vai procurar mais nada._

_**Não me diga que não vale a pena tentar**__,  
__**Você não pode me dizer que não vale a pena morrer.  
Você sabe que é verdade,  
Tudo que eu faço, eu faço por você**__._

Olhe dentro do seu coração, você vai encontrar,  
Não existe nada lá para esconder.  
_**Me aceite como sou, fique com minha vida,  
Eu entregaria tudo, eu me sacrificaria**__._

Não me diga que não vale a pena lutar,  
Eu não consigo evitar, não há nada que eu queira mais  
Você sabe que é verdade,  
Tudo que eu faço, eu faço por você.

_**Não existe amor, como o seu amor,  
E nenhum outro, poderia oferecer mais amor**__.  
Não existe lugar, se você não estiver lá  
Todo o tempo, até o fim._

Olhe para o seu coração baby

Oh, você não pode me dizer que não vale a pena tentar,  
Eu não consigo evitar, não há nada que eu queira mais.  
_**Eu lutaria por você, eu mentiria por você,  
Andaria na corda bamba por você.  
Sim, eu morreria por você**___

_**Você sabe que é verdade,  
Tudo que eu faço, eu faço por você...**_

Os últimos versos da música, foram cantados pela suave voz de Shaka, junto com o cantor original, então ele finalizou.

"_Eu amo você Hyoga..."_

Cisne não pode evitar as lágrimas, mas seu coração estava mais leve, porque agora, tinha a certeza que nada, nada o separaria de Shaka, nem a morte.

Ikki estava retirando as últimas coisas da casa que já havia sido vendida. Verificou a caixa do correio e achou o embrulho, seu coração apertou, pois reconhecia a letra de Shaka e lia a frase na embalagem: "_Para o meu grande amor_". Soltou uma exclamação irritada, para não chorar novamente, estava cansado de chorar o tempo todo, de despertar pena nas pessoas, seu estado era tão deplorável que, até mesmo, alguns vizinhos que nunca se quer trocaram meia dúzias de palavras, tentaram consolá-lo ao vê-lo.

Perdera mais de sete quilos naqueles quase dois anos, sua aparência era péssima. Na verdade, não se sentia muito vivo, sua vida havia parado desde que Shaka partiu.

Aproveitou que ainda havia um pequeno rádio com cd player na casa e colocou o CD, sentando pesadamente numa cadeira, porque tinha medo do que ouviria, mesmo assim, apenas a possibilidade de ouvir sua voz novamente, já enchia seu coração de vida.

"_Olá, meu amor,_

_Posso vê-lo aí sentando, triste... Meu amor, que desperdiç sempre quis vê-lo feliz e se você não estiver feliz, Ikki, não poderei descansar. Isso mesmo! É uma chantagem, eu admito (risos), mas é uma chantagem sincera, preciso vê-lo feliz novamente, porque ao contrário do que você pensa, eu posso te ver sim, daqui (Risos)._

_Eu queria ter mais tempo com você, tivemos pouco tempo para dizer tudo o que sentimos... mas acho que dissemos, não é verdade? Mesmo de forma louca, entre brigas e provocações; fomos felizes. _

_Queria poder vê-lo sorrir agora, e dizer que, seu sorriso te deixa incrivelmente sexy e que seus olhos azuis me lembram o mar das tardes de verão que passamos juntos ou que o cheiro do orvalho das manhãs de primavera, me lembra você. _

_Não sei, queria dizer tanta coisa... Ikki, meu amor, acredite que não o amei menos, durante um só dia em que estive vivo, nem por um instante, me desculpe todas as mentiras inventadas, todos os enganos e palavras duras, mas eu tinha que me certificar que ao final, você ficaria bem._

_Eu sei que nunca vou esquecê-lo, sei também que você nunca me esquecerá, porque nos amamos de verdade e amores verdadeiros não morrem, se transformam numa faísca de saudade sempre presente no coração, eu queria lhe dizer tantas coisas que não vem a minha cabeça agora... Queria ter mais tempo, tempo para lhe dizer que... eu teria filhos com você (Risos) se isso fosse possível, claro! (mais risos), eu passaria a eternidade apenas vendo-o dormir com os lábios semi-abertos como uma criança. Queria ter tempo para envelhecer com você, pra ficarmos velhinhos e brochas e mesmo assim, ainda nos amaríamos._

_Amor... não quero vê-lo triste, por mim, reaja, ok? Estarei bem, você sabe que estarei bem, porque o seu amor me aquecerá pela sombra da morte e não tenho medo. _

_E quando a saudade ficar insuportável, ouça essa canção e pense em mim..._

_Eu te amo, Ikki Amamiya, nunca menos que no primeiro instante."_

A canção começou e em alguns trechos o indiano cantava junto à gravação original:

_When it's love you give  
I'll be a man of good faith  
then in love you live.  
__**I'll make a stand.**__ I won't break  
__**I'll be the rock you can build on,  
be there when you're old**__,  
to have and to hold._

When there's love inside  
I swear I'll always be strong  
then there's a reason why.  
_**I'll prove to you we belong  
I'll be the wall that protects you  
from the wind and the rain,  
from the hurt and pain**__._

Let's make it all for one and all for love.  
Let the one you hold be the one you want,  
The one you need,  
Cause when it's all for one it's one for all.  
When there's someone that should know  
Then just let your feelings show  
And make it all for one and all for love.

_**When it's love you make  
I'll be the fire in your night.  
When it's love you take.  
I will defend, I will fight  
I'll be there when you need me.  
When honor's at stake,  
This vow I will make**___

That it's all for one and all for love.  
Let the one you hold be the one you want,  
The one you need.  
Cause when it's all for one it's one for all.  
When there's someone that should know  
Then just let your feelings show  
And make it all for one and all for love.

Don't lay out love to rest  
Cause we can stand up to the test.  
We got everything, that and more  
Then we had planned,  
More than the rivers that run the land.  
We've got it all, in our hands.

Now it's all for one and all for love.  
Let the one you hold be the one you want  
The one you need,  
Cause when it's all for one it's one for all.  
When there's someone that should know  
then just let your feelings show.  
When there's someone that you want,  
when there's someone that you need  
Let's make it all, all for one and all for love.

_Tradução:_

_Quando é amor o que você dá,  
Eu serei um homem de boa fé.  
Quando você vive em amor,  
__**Eu farei com que continue.**__ Não vou destruir.  
__**Eu serei a rocha em que você possa construir,  
Estarei lá quando você envelhecer,**__  
Para ter e manter._

Quando existe amor por dentro,  
Eu juro que sempre serei forte.  
Quando existe um porque,  
_**Eu provarei para você que nós nos pertencemos.  
Eu serei o muro que te protege,  
Do vento e da chuva,  
Do machucado e da dor.**___

Vamos tornar todos por um e todos pelo amor,  
Aquele que você tem, ser aquele que você quer,  
Aquele que você precisa.  
Porque quando é um por todos, são todos por um.  
Quando tem alguém que deveria saber  
Então deixe apenas os seus sentimentos mostrarem  
E faça todos por um e tudo por amor.

_**Quando é amor o que você faz,  
Eu serei o fogo da sua noite.  
Quando é amor o que você tira,  
Eu vou defender, eu vou lutar.  
Eu estarei lá quando você precisar de mim.  
Quando a honra é fincada.  
Eu farei esta promessa.**___

Vamos tornar todos por um, e todos pelo amor,  
Aquele que você tem, ser aquele que você quer,  
Aquele que você precisa.  
Porque quando é um por todos, são todos por um  
_**Quando tem alguém que deveria saber,  
Então deixe apenas os seus sentimentos mostrarem**__  
E faça todos por um e todos pelo amor._

Não deixe o seu amor como resto,  
Porque nós podemos nos levantar para o teste.  
Nós temos tudo e ainda mais  
Então nós tínhamos planejado,  
Mais do que rios que correm na terra,  
Nós temos isso tudo, em nossas mãos.

Vamos tornar todos por um, e todos pelo amor,  
Aquele que você tem, ser aquele que você quer,  
Aquele que você precisa.  
Porque quando é um por todos, são todos por um  
Quando tem alguém que deveria saber,  
Então deixe apenas os seus sentimentos mostrarem.  
Quando tem alguém que você quer  
Quando tem alguém que você precisa  
Vamos fazer tudo, todos por um e todos pelo amor.

"_Eu te amo, Ikki, e estarei lá te esperando, daqui a cinqüenta anos..."_

Ikki tentava sufocar os soluços, era demais para ele, aquela última mensagem, ouvir Shaka cantando aquela música, daquela forma. Sim, ele teria que ser forte, teria que continuar, teria que erguer a cabeça e continuar vivendo e encontrá-lo dali a cinqüenta anos, como ele mesmo havia dito, sim, eles se encontrariam, ele o esperaria para além da morte.

"_Amor, você será minha rocha, minha luz para iluminar o caminho e você estará lá, quando eu envelhecer."_

**Continua...**

_Notas Finais: É muita emoção, é muita música para uma Fic só, mas, espero que não esteja enchendo o saco._

_Espero não ter exagerado no drama, embora eu como boa sádica, ADORE! Rsrsrsrsrs.._

_Beijo a todos!_


	11. Para o resto de nossas vidas

**Minha vida sem mim**

**Capítulo Final**

_Músicas do capítulo When I Need You do Rod Stewart (Lembre-se o negrito é quando o Shaka canta junto) e Perhaps Love de John Dever e Plácido Domingos_

_**N.A. **__Agradecimentos especiais para quem com muito carinho me ajudou com carinhosos reviews a terminar essa fanfiction: As meninas do Nyah, Jake Baa-Chan, Lilliuapolônio, Iris Prisma e pra minha amiga Lua Prateada que tanto tem me incentivado, meninas, meu muito obrigada de coração._

_Agradecimento a todos que chegaram até aqui e boa leitura._

**Para o resto de nossas vidas**

Ikki terminou de embalar seus pertences e estava colocando a última caixa dentro do carro que Shun lhe emprestara; havia embalado o cd com muito carinho e posto no porta-luvas, enxugando as lágrimas.

Tentaria não chorar dali pra frente, era o que Shaka queria, ele se esforçou demais para que ficasse bem, não o decepcionaria de forma alguma, cumpriria a promessa feita que, até então, não estava conseguindo cumprir, ficaria bem.

Já se passara dois anos, era hora de parar de chorar, sentiria a falta dele pelo resto da vida, sabia disso, se acostumaria com a saudade até reencontrá-lo, mas estava na hora parar com as lágrimas.

Sorriu, respirando profundamente o ar frio daquela manhã de inverno, colocou a última caixa no carro.

"morar aqui é demais para mim ainda, meu amor, mas nunca esquecerei nossos momentos, para o resto de minha vida, você estará comigo." Pensou olhando para a casa vazia.

- Ikki! - ele ouviu a voz de Hyoga e se virou, o russo estava parado a alguns metros dele, tinha um cd na mão.

- Você também? - Perguntou olhando nos olhos dele.

- Sim, acho que todos receberam – respondeu Hyoga que estava ofegante.

- Então? - perguntou Ikki cruzando os braços.

- Fala você! - disse o russo com um meio sorriso apreensivo, Ikki se aproximou mais dele, olhando fixamente para seus olhos.

- O que ele disse pra você?

- Que deveríamos ficar juntos... – respondeu Cisne – Pediu para eu cuidar de você.

- Ah, e você quer ficar comigo, só por que era a vontade do Shaka, é isso? – indagou, andando para o carro.

Hyoga mordeu o lábio inferior e o seguiu.

- Também... – respondeu novamente.

- O que você quer dizer com também?

- Ah, Ikki, por que você tende a dificultar tudo, hein? - reclamou o russo aborrecido.

- Hyoga, você sabe que eu amo o Shaka, sempre o amarei, não sabe? Será que vale a pena tentar alguma coisa?

- Eu também sempre o amarei, Ikki... – respondeu o louro e sorriu – Mas, foi ele mesmo quem disse, que pode haver várias formas de amar, não foi? Quem sabe não podemos aproveitar esse sentimento e transformá-lo em uma força para continuarmos vivendo, juntos?

Ikki se aproximou mais dele, seus corpos quase se tocando, depois ergueu-lhe o queixo, olhando demoradamente para aqueles lábios rosados e aqueles olhos azuis.

- Pato, por que você não para com essa conversa mole e diz logo que você está louco para me beijar?

- Por que você não faz o mesmo, seu Frango mitológico metido?

Os dois sorriram e se beijaram com carinho.

Tentariam. Tentariam por Shaka e por eles mesmo, sabiam que havia algo de muito especial entre eles, algo que os uniam mais do que podiam imaginar; Shaka em sua última mensagem, deixara claro, que já era tempo de parar de sofrer, já era tempo de tentar ser feliz, embora seus corações jamais voltassem a ser o mesmo, havia a possibilidade de conforto que um poderia oferecer ao outro.

Afastaram-se já ofegantes e ficaram se encarando por um tempo.

Ikki deslizou os dedos pelo rosto claro do outro, e Hyoga disse:

- Você está péssimo, Fênix.

- Você também não está na sua melhor forma, Pato... – sorriu e depois suspirou – Aposto que nos mataremos na primeira oportunidade.

- Eu acho que não, acho que sou capaz de suportá-lo por uns... dois dias... – eles riram e se abraçaram, na verdade tinham a mesma convicção que um era para o outro a única possibilidade de sobrevivência, o único refúgio contra a escuridão completa.

- Eu também acho que sou capaz, Pato, acho que sou capaz de suportá-lo um pouquinho assim... – provocou Ikki fazendo um sinal com os dedos.

- Eu cuidarei de você, Ikki Amamiya, afinal foi um pedido do meu melhor amigo. – sorriu – Se bem que... Acho que será um prazer...

Beijaram-se novamente:

"_Sim, vamos tentar meu amor, se essa é sua vontade, eu farei de tudo para que dê certo, e você estará conosco, para o resto de nossas vidas."_ Pensou o russo enquanto se aconchegava nos braços do moreno.

Saga voltou para casa, depois de passar quase dois anos com Kanon na Grécia. Esteve lá desde a cerimônia da cremação de Shaka, a companhia do irmão amenizando um pouco a dor de ter perdido quem amava, mesmo sabendo que nunca o tivera realmente. O louro poderia ter sido seu sim, se sua covardia no passado não tivesse estragado tudo. Sentia-se frustrado, além de triste, por que não desconfiou da doença? Por que ele nunca falou que estava partindo? Por que deixou que ele se apaixonasse, para depois jogá-lo naquele abismo?

Pegou uma das almofadas olhando fixamente as pedras de um azul tão intenso, realmente aquilo lembraria eternamente os olhos dele; jogou a almofada na parede com raiva, então enxergou o cd em cima da estante, só poderia ter sido Mu a deixá-lo ali, porque o ariano ficou com a chave de sua casa enquanto viajava.

Leu o que estava escrito na capa: "_Para os meus olhos verdes._"

Colocou com mãos trêmulas no aparelho e quase caiu pra trás ao ouvir a voz dele, tão suavemente e sensual, sensualidade que ele nem se quer imaginaria, e era com aquela voz que Saga sonhava todas as noites desde que ele partiu.

"_Meu querido Saga,_

_Quando você receber esse cd, saberá que estou morto e bem, e tudo mais, talvez, você esteja zangado comigo... ou magoado... ou triste, ou chateado, ou talvez, tudo isso junto._

_Saiba que me apaixonei por você, não ousei lhe dizer por quê... Creio que você já sabia... E eu não sabia que tinha tão pouco tempo, se tem algo que não tive ultimamente foi tempo. A vida é bem melhor do que você pensa meu amor. Sei disso porque você se manteve apaixonando por mim, por quantos anos? Sete longos anos, sem nenhuma esperança. Talvez, se tivesse esperança, não durasse tanto ou durasse mais. Acho que jamais saberemos..._

_Uma última coisa Saga, por Zeus! Termine de decorar essa sala, espero que as almofadas ajudem, compre alguns móveis, está bem? Não quero que a próxima pessoa que você leve pra casa fuja antes de ter a chance de conhecer você, como eu tive... Por trás da máscara de grande mestre, naquela noite em Star Hill, quando fugir, talvez, eu devesse ter ficado...Talvez...Também, nunca saberemos._

_Quando sentir muito a minha falta ouça essa música e estarei perto de você. Lembre-se... jamais o esquecerei..."_

"_adorei fazer amor com você, adorei dançar com você." _

Saga baixou a cabeça, dando vazão às lágrimas, enquanto a melodia começava.

_When I need you  
I just close my eyes and I'm with you  
And all that I so want to give you  
it's only a heart beat away_

When I need love  
I hold out my hand and I touch love  
I never knew there was so much love  
keeping me warm night and day

Miles and miles of empty space in between us  
A telephone can't take the place of your smile  
But you know I won't be traveling forever  
It's cold out but hold out and do like I do

When I need you  
I just close my eyes and I'm with you  
And all that I so want to give you baby  
it's only a heart beat away

It's not easy when the road is your driver  
Honey that's a heavy load that we bear  
But you know I won't be traveling a lifetime  
It's cold out so hold out and do like I do

When I need you

When I need love  
I hold out my hands and I touch love  
I never knew there was so much love  
keeping me warm night and day

When I need you  
I close my eyes  
I hold out my hand and I've got you darlin'  
It's only a heart beat away  
Now listen  
When I need you darlin'  
I hold you, feel ya  
Give it to me baby

And I miss ya baby  
Just close my eyes and I'm with you  
And I need you tonight  
You know it's only a heart beat away

_**Tradução**_

_Quando preciso de você,  
Eu apenas fecho meus olhos e estou com você,  
E tudo que eu tanto quero te dar  
Está apenas a uma batida do coração de distância..._

Quando preciso de amor,  
Eu estendo minhas mãos e toco o amor.  
_**Eu nunca soube que havia tanto amor,  
Mantendo-me aquecido noite e dia.**___

Milhas e milhas de espaço vazio entre nós.  
Um telefone não pode substituir o seu sorriso,  
Mas você sabe que não estarei viajando para sempre.  
_**Está frio lá fora, mas mantenha-se firme e faça como eu...**___

_**Quando preciso de você,  
Eu apenas fecho meus olhos e estou com você,**__  
E tudo que eu tanto quero te dar, baby,  
Está apenas a uma batida do coração de distância._

Não é fácil quando a estrada é o seu condutor,  
Querido, é uma carga pesada que suportamos.  
_**Mas você sabe que não estarei viajando uma vida toda.  
Está frio lá fora, mas mantenha-se firme e faça como eu...**__  
Eu preciso de você..._

_**Quando preciso de você,  
Eu apenas fecho meus olhos  
E você está bem aqui ao meu lado,  
Mantendo-me aquecido noite e dia.**___

Eu apenas estendo minhas mãos,  
Eu apenas estendo minha mão  
E estou com você, querido.  
Sim, estou com você, querido...  
Tudo que eu quero te dar  
Está apenas a uma batida do coração de distância.  
Eu preciso de você, querido...

"_Sim, Saga, eu estou a uma batida do coração de distância, estenda a mão e você me alcançará."_

_25 de Dezembro_

Todos estavam naquela praia isolada, em cima de uma rocha onde o mar se quebrava com fúria. Em silêncio, Ikki abriu a urna com as cinzas de Shaka e pegou um punhado jogando ao mar, só agora ele tivera coragem de fazer aquilo, dois longos anos, até conseguir abrir aquela urna, até conseguir se libertar do desespero e isso também devia a Shaka, a sua última mensagem de amor que pode fazer seu coração voltar a viver, mesmo que jamais fosse bater como antes, mas estava vivo.

- Adeus, meu amor...- disse e Hyoga pegou um punhado de cinzas, também repetindo o mesmo gesto.

Um após outro, os amigos repetiam o gesto de Ikki, vendo o vento incessante arrastar as cinzas para o mar.

- Adeus, Shaka, adeus meu amigo! - falou Camus o último a jogar as cinzas ao mar, depois, todos se abraçaram e deixaram a praia, afinal ainda teriam que preparar a ceia de natal, o natal da tradição.

_Noite de Natal, casa de Camus e Milo:_

- Ho ho ho! - disse o Escorpião aparecendo vestido de papai Noel, mas um Papai Noel moderno demais, a camisa vermelha sem mangas deixando os braços definidos a mostra e uma calça justíssima.

- Você está ridículo! - resmungou Camus enfezado, do alto de uma escada, enquanto pregava uma guirlanda em cima da porta.

Nesse momento a porta se abriu, Aldebaran entrou e a escada com Camus em cima, claro! Foi parar no chão o francês embaixo dela.

- Deba, olha o que você fez! - reclamou Milo, ajudando Camus a se levantar – Você quer acabar com meu parque de diversões, é?

Camus fuzilou o escorpião com o olhar.

- O que você estava fazendo atrás da porta, Camus?!

- Talvez ,colocando essa guirlanda imbecil que o Milo me pediu! – esbravejou o aquariano, levantando do chão.

- Guirlanda imbecil não, isso é uma guirlanda com um _mistletoe*, _issosignifica que teremos beijos a noite toda!

- Ah, então você quer beijar a noite toda? - perguntou Camus com ironia.

- Você, meu amor, só você, então fica a noite toda embaixo dessa guirlanda imbecil pra mim, fica! – tornou o escorpiano, se pendurando no pescoço do francês e o enchendo de beijos.

- Para Milo, vai cuidar da sua árvore de natal, vai! – falou o mago do gelo, voltando para a escada, para terminar de prender a maldita guirlanda.

Não demorou muito para chegarem Afrodite e Mdm com um peru enorme já pronto e Aiolia e Mu com as bebidas, logo depois chegaram Shura e Shun carregados de presentes, seguidos por Ikki e Hyoga.

Ikki entrou e o louro russo ficou olhando a decoração, maravilhado.

- Puxa, vida! Vocês capricharam mesmo!- disse e Milo o olhou malicioso, apontando o dedo em sua direção.

- Parado embaixo da guirlanda! - Comemorou o escorpiano, os outros começaram a gritar: "uh uh beija, beija".

Hyoga ficou vermelho, então Ikki tomou sua frente e disse:

- Já que vocês insistem... – e deu um beijo cinematográfico no louro.

Por alguns segundos todos ficaram calados, estupefatos, só segundos, logo Milo fez uma cadeira de tambor e a bagunça se restabeleceu, assovios, aplausos, só Camus parecia não gostar nada do que via.

Hyoga percebendo isso foi até ele.

- Camus...

- Hyoga, eu não tenho nada a ver com a vida de vocês, mas... Você tem certeza?

- Sim, tenho mestre, é uma vontade do Shaka, estamos juntos a pedido dele, então... – disse Hyoga com pesar – Eu não me importo com o que os outros pensem, se ele queria isso, é o que importa.

- E é o que você quer? - perguntou Camus, sério.

- Sim, estamos nos dando bem, não sei o que será o futuro e nem pense que não continuamos tristes, acho que nossa tristeza será eterna e que nunca conseguiremos esquecê-lo, porém, podemos nos consolar mutuamente e construir um novo sentimento a partir disso, como o Shaka mesmo falou, há várias forma de amor.

Camus sorriu.

- Está bem, eu só quero que você fique bem.

- Eu estou, Mestre Camus, pode ter certeza. – sorriu o russo, vendo que Ikki havia parado embaixo da Guirlanda e era beijado teatralmente por Afrodite.

- Oh, seu Peixe tarado! - gritou se fingindo de zangado, indo até eles.

Camus balançou a cabeça sorrindo e Milo se aproximou dele.

- E então, o que você acha?

- Acho que os dois devem ter muitas coisas em comum. – disse o francês – Muitas mesmo.

Ceia na mesa, tudo pronto para a noite de natal, todos sentiam que faltava alguém, mas preferiam se manter alegres.

Quando o coração apertava, alguém sempre enxergava a tristeza do outro e tratava de fazer alguma brincadeira, um abraço ou uma piada e a noite continuava boa para todos.

Chegaram Shiryu e Seiya, trazendo presentes, a árvore de natal já estava soterrada, Milo continuava com sua _performance_ de papai Noel _sexy_ e Shun estava ansioso, para a última pessoa de a reunião chegasse.

Quando a campainha tocou, o Amamiya mais jovem correu e abriu a porta com um suspiro de alívio.

- Até que fim, pensei que você não viria mais! - reclamou e Saga entrou, também carregando vários presentes.

Foi cumprimentando por todos muito amavelmente e Shun o levou para perto da árvore de natal onde ele depositou os volumes.

- Espero que venha para todas as nossas reuniões agora, Saga. – disse com um sorriso – Ele gostaria disso.

O geminiano olhou o mais jovem e sorriu.

- Eu sei, Shun, pode ter certeza que virei para todas, mas garanto que vocês se arrependerão disso, mais rápido do que pensam!

- Acho que não meu amigo! - falou Mu que se aproximava e entregava uma bebida ao geminiano – Era um desejo dele que todos estivessem aqui hoje e você faz parte desse todo.

- Eu sei... – Tornou Saga com tristeza, mas depois sorriu, Camus estava chamando todos para a ceia.

Meia noite, troca dos presentes, como sempre, Afrodite presenteou todos com coisas exóticas, muitas risadas, muita emoção ao recordar dos natais passados, até que Shun pediu um minuto de silêncio.

- Primeiro vocês vão me prometer que não ficarão tristes de forma alguma, tudo o que está acontecendo aqui era o que ele queria, o Ikki e o Hyoga, o Saga aqui conosco, tudo, foi por isso que ele lutou.

Todos concordaram com a cabeça, Hyoga que já conhecia o conteúdo daquele DVD, emocionava-se por antecipação.

Shun colocou o disco no aparelho e todos soltaram uma exclamação de surpresa ao verem o indiano na tela da TV.

- Oi, amigos... – começou ele – Eu não disse que estaria com vocês no natal? Espero não ter sido um natal muito distante (risos). Eu sou um homem que cumpre suas promessas, aqui estou pra dizer que me sinto muito feliz, seja lá onde eu esteja agora – ele riu novamente – porque fiz uma exigência ao Shun de só divulgar esse vídeo se tudo que eu planejei desse certo. Podem reclamar, eu sou mesmo um manipulador, manipulei todos vocês, me rendo! Mas, manipulei para que estivessem felizes, era só isso que eu queria. Camus, seu filho da mãe, você não me deu tempo o suficiente! Eu nem tive tempo de tentar mudar esse seu temperamento gelado!

Camus sorriu e Milo segurou sua mão.

- Certo que não precisava virar uma manteiga como Milo, mas...

- Ah, filho da puta! - exclamou o escorpiano divertido e os outros pediram silêncio, rindo.

- Bem, acho que vocês tem mais coisas pra fazer, do que ficar ouvindo um defunto louro falando na TV... – ele riu novamente – Na verdade o que eu quero mostrar pra vocês é outra coisa, é esse pequeno filme que fiz com tudo que tinha guardado da gente, espero que gostem e que ele sirva para nos lembrar que não somos apenas um; Ikki, Hyoga, Saga... É Saga eu sei que você está aí, foi umas das exigências que fiz e o Shun... Ah como o Shun é determinado, virginiano, sabe como é...?

- Bem, a vocês três me resta apenas dizer: Aproveitem a vida mesmo sem mim, vocês merecem! E a todos os outros, vai um trocadilho infame, estou morto de saudades e estarei esperando a todos, daqui a... Cinqüenta anos, Tchau!

A imagem de Shaka sumiu e começou a aparecer fotos, fotos deles desde a época de criança no santuário, até mais atuais, várias, algumas sobrepostas, enquanto cantava uma linda música:

_Perhaps love is like a resting place, a shelter from the storm  
It exists to give you comfort, it is there to keep you warm  
And in those times of trouble when you are most alone  
The memory of love will bring you home_

Perhaps love is like a window, perhaps an open door  
It invites you to come closer, it wants to show you more  
And even if you lose yourself and don't know what to do  
The memory of love will see you through

Oh love to some is like a cloud, to some as strong as steel  
For some a way of living, for some a way to feel  
And some say love is holding on and some say letting go  
And some say love is everything, and some say they don't know

Perhaps love is like the ocean, full of conflict, full of pain  
Like a fire when it's cold outside, thunder when it rains  
If I should live forever, and all my dreams come true  
My memories of love will be of you

Some say love is holding on and some say letting go  
And some say love is everything and some say they don't know

Perhaps love is like the ocean, full of conflict, full of pain  
Like a fire when it's cold outside, thunder when it rains  
If i should live forever, and all my dreams come true  
My memories of love will be of you

_Tradução_

_Talvez o amor seja como um local de descanso,  
um abrigo da tempestade  
Ele existe para te oferecer conforto,  
Ele está lá para te manter aquecido  
E naqueles tempos de dificuldade  
Quando você está na maior parte sozinho,  
A lembrança do amor vai te trazer para casa_

Talvez o amor seja como uma janela,  
Talvez uma porta aberta,  
Ele te convida para chegar mais perto,  
Ele quer te mostrar mais  
E mesmo se você perder a si mesmo e não souber o que fazer,  
A lembrança do amor vai te acompanhar

O amor para alguns é como uma nuvem,  
Para alguns tão forte como o aço  
Para alguns um modo de vida,  
para alguns um modo de sentir.  
E alguns dizem que o amor está persistindo  
E alguns dizem que está desistindo  
E alguns dizem que o amor é tudo  
E alguns dizem que não sabem...

Talvez o amor seja como o oceano,  
Repleto de conflito, repleto de dor  
Como uma chama quando está frio lá fora,  
Um trovão quando chove.  


_Se eu viver eternamente  
E todos os meus sonhos tornarem-se realidade,  
Minhas lembranças do amor serão sobre você..._

O vídeo finalizou com uma foto dele e Hyoga soltando de pára-quedas e em seguida, a última, dele e Ikki abraçados contra um lindo pôr-do-sol.

Logo depois voltou a imagem de Shaka que sorriu e disse:

"_Feliz natal, eu amo vocês..._" e então o vídeo acabou.

Ninguém tinha palavras, todos tinham lembranças muito fortes de todos aqueles momentos, então Shun fez cada um se levantar, um por um e levou todos para a varanda para olhar o céu que ao contrário do normal de uma noite de inverno, estava extremamente estrelado.

Todos olharam em direção a constelação de virgem, ergueram os braços.

- Obrigado, Shaka! - gritou cada um a seu modo – Amamos você, feliz natal!

Depois todos se abraçaram emocionados desejando feliz natal uns aos outros e voltaram para a sala.

Ikki e Hyoga ficaram mais um pouco olhando o céu.

- Tenho certeza que posso ver uma estrela nova, bem ao lado de Spica... - disse Ikki.

- Eu também, e nosso louro brilha muito mais, muito mais... – sorriu o russo e os dois entraram abraçados, não sem antes dá uma última olhada no céu e verificar que a constelação de Virgem, realmente brilhava mais aquela noite.

Saga olhou mais uma vez o céu estrelado e sorriu, enquanto Ikki e Hyoga voltavam abraçados para a sala.

As estrelas pareciam de um azul tão claro, claros e fascinantes como os olhos de Shaka.

Fim

_**Notas Finais:**__ Estou emocionalmente arrasada com essa Fic. Matar meu personagem favorito é traumático, acho que demorarei de me recuperar, não sei se o final ficou bom, mas, eu achei que deveria ter algo além da tristeza da morte do meu louro, algo de esperança então..._

_Estou meio sem palavras, espero que gostem e deixem reviews, vou chorar mais um pouquinho._

_Obs. Mistletoe é um ramo de galhos e folhinhas verdes e flor branca que se pendura na guirlanda, Diz a tradição anglo-saxônica, deve ser beijada a pessoa que, sem ter idéia, se encontrar acidentalmente embaixo de um ramo de __mistletoe.(Certo, a tradição é Anglo-saxônica e o Milo é grego, vamos pensar que assim como eu, o Escorpião leu isso em algum lugar ok?)_

_Spica é a estrela principal da constelação de virgem._

_Bem, acho que essa foi a fic com mais música da história, mas para mim não havia jeito de não colocar música, quando fico triste ouço até... Não poder mais e essa fic me arrasou de verdade._

_Ah gente a gravação do Saga segue em parte, a mesma deixada pela personagem do filme, mas, só em parte, adaptei um pouco a realidade da fic.._

_Beijo a todos e muito obrigada a toda que tiveram paciência para acompanhar até o final!_


End file.
